


I Breathe Disaster

by TamzStripped



Series: I Don't Blame You. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Christmas!, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Miscommunication, Molestation, Mourning, Near character death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Gets High, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, awkward situatuations, high!stiles, naked booties, starts out kind of cracky then rolls itself in a mudd puddle of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzStripped/pseuds/TamzStripped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. I'm not doing it. You can't make me, Scott."</p><p>"Don't be such a wuss. You don't want to die, do you? This is the only way to keep you safe from the Alpha pack."</p><p>"Why not Danny? He's actually gay, kind of adorable, and doesn’t look at me like he wants to shut me up...with his teeth." Stiles threw his arms out in front of him, Scott shook his head for the thousandth time. "Why not?"</p><p>or</p><p>How Stiles went from hating Derek, to wanting to cuddle him, to hating him again, to kissing his boo-boo's, to waxing poetic, then finally laying his life on the line to save him. Funny how things turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrapped right round your finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a VERY long time ago back on FanFiction before season 3 started and all we had were rumors to work with. To this day I still receive comments and messages asking if I am going to finish it. Well? I have. YAY!
> 
> I will be posting it for the 12 days of Christmas. Sound good? 1 chapter a day, ending on Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas, no worries! Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> The previous title to this fic was "I Could Get Used to This" I have changed it however to "I Breathe Disaster" a lyric pulled from the song "Ever After" by Marianas Trench. The album "Ever After" played a hug role in forcing this monster along. If you haven't heard it I definitely urge you to change that! Each chapter will be named with a Lyric from one of the songs that have something to do with that chapter. I will link each song at the beginning of every chapter. 
> 
> The first chapter is called "Wrapped right round your finger." from the song [B-Team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN3R0ncvMdo) y Marianas Trench.
> 
> Any way! Hope you enjoy! I know I did.

"No. I'm not doing it. You can't make me, Scott."

"Don't be such a wuss. You don't want to die, do you? This is the only way to keep you safe from the Alpha pack." 

"Why not Danny? He's actually gay, kind of adorable, and doesn’t look at me like he wants to shut me up...with his teeth." Stiles threw his arms out in front of him, Scott shook his head for the thousandth time. "Why not?"

"Because Danny—"

"Wouldn't date me? Screw you, Scott! I'm attractive to gay guys! And you know it!" he huffed shoving a finger in Scott's face.

"NOO! I wasn't going to say that, Danny can’t protect you!"

"Fine, what about Jackson? I mean he's a dick, and I can handle that." He paused for a second realizing what he had just said, rolling his eyes at Scott’s childish smile. "I mean like he's a jerk, not that all he is- is a dick, or that I could or want to handle it, ohh God, images. This is bad, do you see what you are doing to me?" Stiles then hung his head over the trash can, heaving dramatically.

Scott walked over and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "Stiles, you're my best friend and I can’t lose you."

"Then why can't it be you? You can protect me." He said slowly knowing this was a fight he was not going to win, which was getting all too common as of late.

"Derek is your best chance, Stiles. I already talked to him and he agreed to help as long as I did him a favor." Scott walked across the room twiddling his thumbs.

Stiles was instantly worried, "What? What?! What do you have to do? Does he want you to kill someone? Hurt someone? Leave town? What?” he rambled jerking his friend around by the shoulder, probably giving him whiplash. “That’s just like Derek always -"

"I have to teach you how to kiss." Scott said matter-of-factly.

Stiles face fell for a brief second. "Haaa." Stiles pointed, mouth in a wide smile, "You almost had me-"

"I'm serious. Derek said he doesn't do anything halfway and he doesn't have the time to teach you."

Stiles searched his friends face for any sign of joking and came up empty. His own face fell flat, broken. He didn't want to kiss his best friend, or Danny, or Jackson, or Derek. Truth was he had never been kissed. "This isn't fair. I can't kiss you. I won't."

A deeper, much more masculine voice purred behind Stiles' neck, "You don't have a choice."

There was a faint twitch in his lower stomach, which was weird, so he ignored it. It was just a goosebump sort of reaction since the hairs were standing up on the back of his neck from Derek’s breath. He couldn't make himself say anything and he refused to move so the three of them just stood there for what felt like hours, but was only about four minutes.

Derek and Scott exchanged looks, then in unison, "We're just kidding, ohh my God!" Well, the OMG was Scott, but still.

Stiles let out a heavy breath, "What? So I don't have to kiss you? Do I even have to pretend to date you?" He said looking hopefully at Derek.

"No." Derek said, stepping closer to the boy. "You don't have to practice, but if we are stuck in a compromising situation we may have to resort to that, but it is only the last resort."

"I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU, DEREK!" Stiles screamed.

Derek lost his humor when the smaller man yelled at him in such a hateful way. His resting scowl returning to its normal place.

"Ohh, don't be such a sourwolf. You cannot seriously wonder why someone, me, isn't exactly bursting at the seams to date you, even if it is fake. You have done nothing but hurt, scare, and intimidate me on purpose since the first day you ever met me. Forgive me for not being stoked to have to spend every minute of the indefinite future with you in fear of when you are going to snap my head off." Stiles paused his rant then added for good measure, “With your teeth.”  

Derek was actually very affected by this outburst. People never stood up to him or disrespected him, ever. And he had come to believe that he and Stiles had a fun, banter-based friendship. It was all fun for him, he couldn’t even remember the last time he actually wanted to cause him bodily harm. He considered Stiles a friend. That was why he was going out of his comfort zone to protect him. He knew he couldn't bear to see something happen to this plaid wearing, over active, goof of a kid. Derek knew this was the part where he should apologize, say something, anything. But Derek Hale does not apologize. He still couldn't get himself to walk out though. He just stood there staring at Stiles hoping that the silence would eventually force the kid to speak.

Stiles started to cower afraid of the intensity that was radiating off the older man now. "I, I, I, mean it's true. Like right now, case-case and point." Stiles was trying to maintain any semblance of courage he had left. He wasn’t really afraid of Derek, he just felt like Derek was a ticking time bomb and at some point he would explode.

Derek spoke softly. "Scott, can you give us a minute?"

"Is that really a good idea, Derek?" Scott asked looking at Stiles trying to gauge his thoughts. Stiles tried to shoot fire out of his eyeballs but Scott didn't pick it up. Werewolf senses my ass. Stiles thought to himself. "Fine, I'll be right outside, so don't try anything." Both Stiles and Derek shot him an annoyed glance.

Stiles locked himself in place careful not to make any sudden movements and waited for Derek to speak once Scott was out of the room. He spoke low, smooth, and nervously. That threw Stiles for a loop…Derek? Nervous?

"Stiles, I should apologize. I am sorry for scaring you." He paused and Stiles huffed. "Okay maybe that's an understatement, I'm sorry that I enjoy making you jump. Better?" Derek gave a twisted smile and Stiles decided to let it go. Derek obviously wasn't going to kill him tonight. Considering he was his new pretend plaything he might as well learn to like a few things about him and a playful side may be all he gets.

"Alright fine, but do we really have to pretend to be together? I mean, I know it's going to suck for me but what about you?" Stiles slouched down on his bed.

Derek knew how the younger kid was feeling but couldn't express his empathy, he didn’t know how. He walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "I know it may come as a shock to you. But I am actually okay with this." He looked away for a second gathering his thoughts, "Your friends care about you. We don't want you torn to shreds by another Alpha, and that's putting it nicely."

Stiles gave him a flustered, quizzical look.

"You would be lucky if they just killed you. They have other ways of marking their territory and making someone…their bitch." Derek locked eyes with him and finally it snapped and clicked in Stiles’ mind.

"They're going to pee on me!?"

Derek shrugged, "Or something else."

Then it clicked. Rape. They could rape him. "Well this…sucks," he breathed shakily. Defeated.

Derek immediately grabbed his shoulder making him look at him.

Stiles flinched.

"No, you are going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. That is why Scott and I came up with this plan. It's the most safe and violence free way to keep you alive." Derek rubbed the tense boys shoulder, "And you're going to have to stop that. If you can't even relax when I touch your shoulder unexpectedly, there is nothing I can physically do to keep them from catching on. They have to believe it. You have to believe it.." Derek ended afraid to let on that he actually had feelings, other than pack feelings. He had a rep to keep up. And feelings for him meant pain.

Stiles was confused at first but then he understood. "Ah! Of course fooling werewolves. Not just us regular ol' humans. Super hearing, strength, smelling werewolves.”

Derek cut him off by grabbing his knee.

Stiles flinched again. "Damn it. Okay, I'll try harder." The truth was he wasn’t even flinching because he was afraid of Derek, because he wasn’t. Not really. He was just not used to human contact outside of his dad and Scott. It was all very new to him.

Derek rubbed circles with his thumb on his knee trying to soften his face. "If you don't want to follow through with this, or think of a better plan, let me know in the morning, I'll be taking you to school. Scott and I are going to leave now, and you need to sleep on it."

There was a loud groan from outside the door. Apparently Scott didn't like being told to leave.

"Just remember, we really do care about you."

Stiles stared blankly at the wolf.

"I actually thought we were friends up until 15 minutes ago. I really am sorry I made things so uncomfortable for you, it was all in good fun, or so I thought."

"Ohh, I'm soo—"

"No, don't apologize. Get some sleep and let me know if we're doing it, tomorrow." Derek winked and jumped out the window.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. 

* * *

Derek walked around the house keeping an eye on the teen listening to him chuckle at his double entendre for another 5 minutes. Derek was pleased with himself for bringing the teen some amusement. He really hadn't realized he had tortured him so much as to make the kid hate him.

After he felt confident that the house was safe, he found himself a shaded spot that no one would see him under and sat down adjusting his ears to Stiles’ bedroom.

He sat imagining all that might happen in the weeks to come. Then Isaac showed up out of nowhere interrupting his thoughts.

"What are you doing? Are you stalking him now?" Isaac shot at his Alpha, amused. Isaac wasn't the most attractive of the pack, which was Derek. Not the smartest, which was Lydia. Not the most grounded, that was Scott. Not the most intimidating, that was Jackson. Not the funniest, which was Stiles. He was the most observant. He knew instantly that there was something buzzing between the two but he never said anything because he was pretty sure they would deny it.

Derek actually jumped. "When did you get here? How did you find me?" he was on his feet now resuming his normal Alpha stature.

Isaac quickly put his hands up showing he meant no harm. "You never came back to the subway so I thought, 'where could he be?' and I came here." He shrugged.

"Why here? You don't have to worry about me coming back; I can take care of myself. Now go back!" Derek shouted quietly, his first beta always had a way of figuring out his feelings before he did, and he knew he would be in for a session with Dr. Isaac if he stuck around much longer.

Isaac rolled his eyes knowing Derek was deflecting. "Okay, okay, I'll go, but first tell me why you're here."

Derek contemplated, knowing he could make him leave if he wanted. He was the Alpha after all, but he actually wanted to talk to him about something. "Have you met any of the Alpha pack in town yet?"

"Ohh yeaa. interesting group of guys, huh?" Isaac crossed his arms.

"Interesting?"

Isaac sighed, "Gays, homosexuals-"

"Oh, I get it, and I was aware of that. That's why I’m here."

Isaac looked around not sure if he was catching on.

"Think about it. Using just your wolf senses, who is the most attractive and appealing in town?"

Isaac closed his eyes for a second and thought about it for a few seconds then just looked up at the house they were standing outside of.

"Exactly" Derek nodded. "Do you know why?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Stiles is covered in our scent. Indirectly we have marked him as ours, making him more appealing to other wolves outside of our pack."

Isaac thought this over in his head, "Why just Stiles? Why not Lydia or Allison?"

"Well for one thing they aren't boys. And the girls just have Scott and Jackson on them. Think about it. Stiles gets himself in the middle of everything pack related. He's involved with you, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and myself."

Isaac didn't miss the look Derek gave when he finally said himself. "Makes sense. So we have a gay pack coming into town, which are going to find Stiles attractive and take from him what you want him to give to you willingly." Isaac smirked knowing he was pushing, but Derek had to admit it eventually.

Derek threw him against a tree holding him there with his forearm. "What? I don't want to do anything with him. I am just trying to keep a friend safe."

"Right there proves at least something" he sputtered around his choking. "You don't refer to anyone as a friend. You call us all pack, or enemies, or our friends, never yours."

"That's not true." Derek let him go, "go home. Now. I'm not going to tell you again."

"And now you're referring to the substation as home, you never say that. Maybe I am reaching friend status?" Isaac winked.

Derek glared at him.

"Okay, fine. Leaving." He walked a couple feet then turned halfway not meeting Derek's face, "You know it's okay to have feelings other than anger. Gives you strength." Then he continued walking allowing the Alpha to think about what he had just said.

Isaac really wasn't poking fun at them. He just wanted his Alpha happy, as a beta you have an attachment to your Alpha, but he still looked at Derek as a father figure because his sucked and Derek was all he had now. As far as the gay thing, he was pretty sure he was attracted to Scott and that wasn't ever going to happen. So he would have to live vicariously though Derek.

Derek watched his Beta walk away and thought about the short conversation they just had, and he realized he did care about this overactive kid more than anyone else since his family died. What exactly he was feeling though, he wasn't sure. 

* * *

Stiles paced his room from the closet to the desk waiting for Derek to show up to take him to school, as if his senior year wasn’t going to be hard enough. Everything he had thought about the night before still running through his head for yet the thousandth time. Could he do this? Like really do this? Is Derek going to end up killing him out of annoyance? Or just give up the act and let the Alphas have at him? Would he ever stop flinching at his touch? Why not anyone else? Why is Derek doing this for him? Derek could have anyone, and he wants to pretend to have him? Is this threat of the Alphas as big a deal as everyone is making it? Was that really Derek he saw outside last night? Or could it have been one of the other Alphas? Why does his first relationship, real or not real, have to be with a guy- not that he’s against it but he hasn’t exactly figured it out for himself yet?

His life was never going to be normal.

"UGHHHH!" Stiles threw himself backwards onto the bed throwing his hands over his face.

Derek was standing just inside the doorway. He had seen the last few paces before the kid fell over. "Get in a fight with your dresser?"

Stiles peeked through fingers first at the Alpha, then the dresser.

"It looks like it just threw up all over your room."

He sat up quickly. Did I really try on different clothes for a fake relationship with Derek Hale? That's it I have officially lost my mind. "Ahh..nope. Uhmmm they were all dirty. I need to do laundry."

Derek shot him a knowing look. He had just seen his room last night.

"No, uhmm, dirty clothes were actually in my drawers...when I clean I just throw 'em all together you know? Some things can be worn twice, maybe 5 times."

Derek wasn't sure if it was the truth, he just turned up his nose, "Gross."

Stiles was instantly relieved. "Ohh come on, you run through the woods barefoot. You can handle a little B.O." He picked up a shirt."SMELL IT!" He threw it in the wolf's face and Derek batted it away before it reached him.

"Come on, time to go, you're going to be late."

Stiles just stood there running his hands down his front, looking around like he was forgetting something. Nope, just my sanity. "Are wee…liiikee…really going to do thiiiss? I mean, if you don't wanna we can totally just pretend it never happened… never-"

"Stiles!" Derek barked. He could feel the tension clouding up the room. "You have to calm down." He walked over, hand out, so Stiles knew he was about to put his hand on his shoulder like you would a dog or cat. Stiles stayed as still as he could and focused on not flinching and actually succeeded. "Look, no one outside of our circle has to know we are dating. It's strictly information reserved for the Alpha pack. Okay?"

Stiles slowly started to relax under the strong, warm hand gently squeezing his shoulder. It gave him a sense of security. He knew he would be safe with Derek. Which hey- new feeling right there.

"Thanks." Was all the kid said.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Stiles never just said one word at a time.

"For this." He placed his hand carefully on top of Derek's, feeling as if he was touching some rabid animal, but still feeling secure about it because of the grip on his shoulder.

Derek couldn't help but smile, which was rare. "Not sure what you mean, but no problem." He patted his shoulder. "Good job not flinching; now we work on your breathing." He laughed and Stiles let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. "But seriously, you're late."

Stiles stole a glance at his alarm clock, "Oh my god!" he grabbed his stuff and started shoving Derek out of the room, "GO, GO, GO! What are you doing? We're late!" 

* * *

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself in Derek's little car because he was used to his over sized Jeep. If he scooted the seat back would Derek get mad because the seats would then be uneven? Could he adjust the air vents? Could he rest his arm on the console? Could he breathe? Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. Stiles thought to himself and forced himself to breathe.

Why was he always so nervous around Derek? He was never this nervous around anyone, ever aside from Lydia. Lydia. Jackson's freaking anchor. Now there is no way I have any kind of chance with her. He thought sadly to himself as they pulled up to the school. I'll never get to run my fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. I'll never get to look into her stupid eyes without feeling like a creeper. Damn it! Stiles heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Stiles?" Derek interjected casually, concerned.

"What?" Stiles asked through clenched teeth, not meeting Derek’s eyes knowing what he was currently feeling had nothing to do with the guy driving him to school.

"Why can't you relax around me?!" Derek gripped the steering wheel tighter as he pulled into the school parking lot, locating a spot quickly.

Stiles opened his eyes. "Because I don't trust you!" He knew his anger had nothing to do with Derek, at least not this time.

Derek’s fingertips were starting to burn and he knew his claws were itching to come out, "That's it! Get out, Stiles. I am trying to do you a favor! And I am not going to stick my neck out for someone that won't even TRY to trust me. If the Alphas catch onto you, they catch onto me too."

Stiles was stunned. "But I am trying..."

"No, no you're not." They paused looking at each other. "Seriously get out, you're still late." Derek sat there staring out the front window refusing to look at Stiles.

Stiles sat trying to figure out what exactly just occurred in the small space of the car. He shouldn't have taken out his anger over Lydia on him, it wasn't fair. Was he really not trying to trust him? I thought agreeing to go through with this plan was like an automatic trusting thing. If I get out of the car now maybe I won't have to go through with this, I won't even have to talk to Derek again, right? Then it hit him, he wanted to be friends with Derek, even if he was the biggest wad of them all, he really wanted his approval. When did that happen? But he couldn't just come out and say that, so he just climbed out of the car and went looking for anyone he could talk to about this, but who? 

* * *

Derek drove off more upset than he thought he would be. How is this stupid kid upsetting him all the time? He didn't make it too far from the school because he knew that Stiles still needed protection, an Alpha could show up at any time so he did a quick U-turn and parked around the corner from the school and started making his rounds.

Jackson spotted him while he had been getting in a few laps during first period. He didn't have an off period, just skipping. He jogged over puffing his chest out to his new Alpha, "What are you doing here, Hale?"

Derek shoved his hands in his pocket looking around at the surrounding trees, looking for movement. "Why are you not in class?"

"What are you doing here?" Jackson said forcefully.

Derek pushed out a breath, "Never know when the Alphas could show up."

"And you think they are going to show up here." Jackson paused. "At a high school, that you don't even go to?"

Derek finally looked at him, like he was an idiot. "They're not going to just come for me, they are going to try and fight anyone involved with our pack, and everyone in it."

"Please," Jackson started, about to argue. "Wait, Lydia-"

"Is involved with you, making her a part of the pack." Derek said matter-of-factly.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Need any uhh, help…patrolling?"

"No, I need you in school, going to your classes, and watching out for Stiles and Lydia."

Jackson nodded, "Why Stiles? I do my best to stay as far away from the spaz as I can."

"Because I said so, Jackson. Now go to class." Then he turned on his heel and disappeared into the trees, leaving Jackson seething. 

* * *

It was 5th period now and Stiles still had no idea who to talk to or what he even wanted to talk about. He was all kinds of fucked up, mentally. Lydia pulled him to the side of the hall, "You have 3 seconds to tell me what has had that goofy face in such a twist all damn day. 3-2-"

Stiles rolled his eyes; the last person he wanted to talk to about this was Lydia and her strawberry hair that he wanted to touch oh so very badly. "Lydia…I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you are going to. So spill." she crossed her arms.

He could smell her she was so close. "It's about the Alphas." He said simply looking around to make sure no one would overhear their conversation.

"That pack that Jackson was complaining about this morning?"

Stiles nodded.

"Stiles, baby. We're going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us. Why would they come for us?"

Baby? Did she just call me baby? Damn it, Lydia. Stop playing with me. "Because the pack's scent is all over us."

"The pack? I really only hang out with Jackson, and he's new…I should be fine right?"

Stiles nodded.

"And you…you just hang out with Scott…and Isaac…and Derek…Stiles…are YOU going to be okay?"

Stiles dropped his head shaking it slowly, truth was he was petrified, even more so now that Derek wasn't there watching over him.

Lydia looked around, "Screw 5th period, let's take the rest of the day off."

"We can't leave the school, it's not safe, and Derek is going to come get me…I think." He was trying to hold his head up and put his wall back up between his emotions and his expressions.

"Derek? Why?" Lydia shook her head putting off his answers and pulled him around a corner, "Follow me."

Stiles did what he was told. He had had multiple fantasies about running off into some closet with Lydia before and he was a more than a little disappointed that now that it was happening there was no way this was going to end like he had envisioned. She led him through the auditorium, across the stage and up a staircase behind it. He had no idea where he was going but followed her still. At the top of the stairs was one door and through it was a loud humming of the air system for the school and piles of junk. "Where are we?"

Lydia navigated expertly through the mounds of props and furniture to a small setup of a make shift living room. "It's the theaters' prop and furniture storage room. Burnouts used to get high in here until they found out about the rats that live in here."

Stiles turned the corner of his lips down, "Rats? Like live rats? In here? With us?"

"It was just a rumor." She plopped down onto a giant chase. "That I started." They both beamed at each other. "I used this room for quiet studying and general relaxation when high school would start to take its toll on my psyche."

"You mean when you needed a break from pretending to be a ditz for Jackson?" Stiles snipped before dropping down onto a beanbag.

"That's not fair, but also…very true." They both laid back. "Okay, so now you are going to tell me why Derek may or may not be picking you up today."

"Can't we just relax for a little bit?" Stiles stole a glance up at her after a few seconds of silence. "Fine. Everyone in the pack elected Derek as sole protector of yours truly."

She nodded, "Okay, and that's a bad thing why?"

Stiles debated whether or not to tell her. She cleared her throat waiting, "There are some terms to the arrangement that I'm not too thrilled about."

"Go on." Lydia was afraid that he was going to say that he had to become a wolf, but she was going to let Stiles tell her, saying it out loud would help him, and make him come to terms with it.

"Apparently some of the Alpha pack is gay. And it turns out I am actually quite attractive to gay guys."

"Wait, what?" It was not what she was expecting at all.

Stiles laid back, closed his eyes and just spelled it out for her. "The Alpha pack will try to stake claim over Derek's pack, I smell like the entire pack, they are already mostly attracted to me, then they turn out to be gay, and that makes me all the more appealing. Thus the only way I can have any security is for Derek to take responsibility for me, and to do that, we have to date." He peeked up and Lydia's eyes were the size of saucers. "It's not real of course, but we have to make the other pack believe it, I assume it has something to do with mating, like you don't mess with the Alpha's mate…I'm not really sure, I am in need of some serious Googling."

"Okay…so why might he not be picking you up after school today? Does he not want to help?"

"Yes, no, maybe, kinda."

"Stiles!"

"I messed it all up."

She moved over and sat next to him laying her chin on his chest practically falling off the beanbag. "I'm sure you didn't, just tell me what happened."

Stiles tried to keep his heart calm having Lydia this close. "This morning when he drove me to school, I kinda flipped shit on him. And truthfully I wasn't even mad at him. I was mad at you!" Lydia flinched and he sat up as best he could looking down at her instantly apologetic, "Well not at you, about you. Like you know how I feel about you, always have, but I can't have you, I get that. But here I am single as fuck, in love with someone I can't have, a virgin who has never had a serious relationship and now I have to pretend to date one of the few people who easily scare the shit out of me. It just sucks! So when he tried to ask me what was wrong I ended up yelling at him about how I can't trust him, and he told me he wasn't going to help someone who wouldn't even try to trust him because he really thought we were friends and apparently he was wrong. So now he is gone and I am so confused. Like I shouldn't be so upset but I just feel like we..."

"Broke up?" Lydia said softly not making eye contact hoping that if he felt less threatened he would be honest.

"I guess, yea. But we weren't really dating and we hadn't even talked about it until last night." Stiles rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "I just don't get what I am feeling."

"You like Derek Hale." Lydia said simply. "Hear me out!"

Stiles was sitting up right, now freaking out.

"You always said you hated him, yet you are always saving his life, and he yours. You two are constantly making jokes at each other's expenses, you have never had a relationship, and he was burned in his last. Neither of you want a relationship. Neither of you feel comfortable with homosexuality, which is really okay. Now that you two have to pretend, your emotions are conflicted between pretend and the fear of reality. For all you know nothing may happen, but you are so afraid of it happening that you are afraid to pretend. You just need to relax."

Stiles laid back down. He thought about what she said and she laid her head back on his chest. She was careful not to say much else; he had some thinking to do. After about 10 minutes of silence though he finally opened his mouth and said "You're probably right." then a few minutes later, "Shit." 

* * *

Derek, felt confident in his rounds and went back to where he had parked his car earlier that morning and grabbed a burger and fries. He was leaning casually against the hood of his car as girls and occasional boys passed by and admired his well maintained physique.

Derek was born a wolf, he wasn't turned where everything just magically turned hard and tuned in a bit more than before. He had to grow and develop. He had to go through wolf puberty so to speak. It was a part of him, not something that happened to him. He could easily be a flabby, overweight, lazy wolf, but he refused, he kept in shape. Also, he found the more ripped he became the more intimidating he was without even trying.

School had already let out and Derek was not about to show up like nothing had happened in the car. Stiles could find his own way home, but Derek was going to stay just close enough so that if something were to happen he would be able to do something. What would this kid do without me? Derek thought to himself, Stupid, if he didn't have me in his life, he wouldn't need me to protect him. Before he could think more on this Scott showed up with Allison about to grab a bite to eat.

"Derek? I thought you were picking up Stiles?"

Allison was out of the loop. "Something wrong with his Jeep?"

Derek looked at Scott waiting for him to choose his story.

"Uhh, yea," Scott stuttered looking between the two. "Derek told us that he would pick him up from school while it was unsafe to drive."

Allison gasped, "What's wrong with it? Is it the engine? Brakes? Maybe my dad could look at it."

Derek laughed, "Brakes, definitely the brakes. Thing can't decide if it's going or not."

Scott wasn't sure he understood his humor so he just pushed the joke aside, "So yeaaa, Derek" he put a punch behind his name, "I bet he's waiting on you right now. We shouldn't leave him alone…" Allison gave him a confused look, "because he's…Stiles and will manage to find a way to get into trouble." 

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were still up in the prop room above the theater caught up in a game of Chutes and Ladders. They had spent all of 5th and 6th period talking about how relationships of any kind suck. Family, friends, teachers, and significant others; they all suck. That was the general consensus. Even if occasionally they have really great moments and qualities to them, you just had to open yourself up to them.

After all the heavy talk, they found a stack of board games and proceeded to pretend they were seven years old again and played mindlessly. They both knew the final bell rang but didn't want to leave and go back to the real world quite yet, so they chose to ignore it. Finally Stiles broke the mood with a deeper question, "So are we friends now, orrrr were you just being nice to me today?"

Lydia looked at him with blank eyes.

"It's totally cool if you don't want to hang out with me alone again…I know it might be weird for you. I just, I dunno-"

"Stiles, I thought we were friends. I've always looked at you as a friend; I have always been able to be myself around you. I mean I can talk about politics or science around you and you don't look at me like I am a geek! You just get me. And I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot for you, but that is going to change okay?" She grabbed his hands and he nodded smiling at their fingers. Lydia just said she was his friend. He was Lydia's friend. They were friends. Officially. Finally.

Now she put her other hand over his and locked eyes with him. "Now, as your friend, I strongly urge you to call Derek-"

"But!"

"But nothing. You still need a ride home, and protection. You obviously have a thing for him. So just ride this thing out okay? And if things get rocky you always have me to talk to, Stilinski." She gave him a warm smile, "Now, go on. Call him." She sat back waiting.

"I hate you so much right now." He groaned as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"I know," she chirped.

Stiles reluctantly found Derek in his contacts and took a deep breath and hit call. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Four and finally he picked up. "Stiles," he clipped.

Stiles couldn't find words for a second, he looked at Lydia and she mouthed 'say something!' "Duhh, uhmm, err..sooo are you still picking me up? Or is this whole thing off?"

Derek didn't say anything. He was tired of spoon feeding this kid.

"Because I've done a lot of thinking and I don't want to. Call this off I mean. I can't tell you why, because I don't even get it yet, but I need you... and you need me to trust you, which I will work on, because frankly I don't want to die…and you have a pretty good track record of keeping me alive, sooo I really should trust you by now." Stiles felt like an idiot and wanted to take it all back, but Lydia was jumping up and down in her seat smiling.

Finally Derek spoke, "Meet me out front in 5 minutes."

Stiles hung up after a half grunt half k sound and looked at the floor. "Sooo?" Lydia said waiting for the details.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes."

"That's all he said?" She frowned.

"Yep." What did she expect?

"After all that you just said?" She clicked her tongue, "Well, this won't do, this won't do at all." She jumped up, grabbed his arm and dragged him through the clutter, past the humming air system, down the stairs, through the auditorium, out the front doors and watched for Derek's sleek car to peel around the corner.

Stiles wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he was too scared to say anything. Derek still scared him, and Lydia was Lydia. Derek reached over and threw the door open, "Get in."

"Excuse me?" Lydia propped her hand on her hip.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not talking to you, talking to short, pale, and silent over there."

Stiles started to get into the car afraid of what Derek might do to Lydia. "No!" Lydia yelled. "That is not how you talk to your boyfriend." Both Derek and Stiles looked at her, mouth and eyes wide. Then they both looked at each other.

"I kinda told her. She knows it's not real though. I think she's kidding," Stiles rambled. "Hope she's kidding."

"No, I'm not. I know neither of you really want to do this, but you are. So you are going to suck it up and be men about it. Derek, you are not going to treat Stiles like your little bitch, and you Stiles are not going to treat him like the big bad wolf out to get you. No pun intended." She added grinning. "Now Derek, you are going to drive Stiles home and walk him to his door. Stiles, you are going to let him." The boys just stared at her, speechless. "The rest is up to you two. But I don't want to find out you are treating each other badly. Got it?"

She pointed at them both, they nodded.

"Alright, now have a nice night," Lydia said happily and skipped off to her car.

After she was out of earshot Stiles spoke up looking at his fingers afraid of being mauled by Derek because he was just lectured by The Lydia Martin. "Im sor—"

"No," Derek said just before putting the car in gear, "She's right, and in order to do what she says we really have to stop apologizing for everything."

They drove home mostly in silence and Derek asked him about his day trying to be polite, which felt all kinds of weird. Stiles told him about lame teachers, and how he was upset until he talked to Lydia, but left out the secret room. He figured it might be a nice place to sneak off to in the future. Hopefully Lydia wouldn't mind sharing.

When they reached the house they both climbed out of the car awkwardly. Stiles cleared his throat and almost tripped over his feet climbing up the stairs. Derek kept his movements smooth, and in control. He felt stupid walking Stiles to the door, but they had to start somewhere.

"Thanks for the ride." Stiles said quickly after he opened the door.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." Derek returned then started walking back to his car.

"Let's try to make it there on time, this time," Stiles joked.

Derek turned and smiled at him, "Careful what you wish for."

Then he got in his car and was gone.

 

 


	2. I double dare you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spur of the moment dates, are the best kind of dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 2 stupid Alphas!
> 
> Cheesy? Yes. Problem? No.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Truth or Dare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M65xxk0FYhA) by Marianas Trench.

Stiles started his chores as soon as he knew Derek was officially gone and reflected on his day and how excruciatingly happy he was that Lydia was now his friend, officially. 

Now by Stiles' definition, chores were the bare minimum he had to do to avoid a lecture from his dad. The bare minimum meant he picked up all loose articles around the living room, kitchen, dining room, and bathroom; just basic surface cleaning. Threw unrinsed dishes into the dishwasher, and made sure the laundry and trash were not overflowing. If they weren't, then those two tasks could wait until they were.

He stole a glance at his phone hoping maybe Scott had texted or tried to call. He huffed in shame for thinking maybe Scott would actually take the time out of his day to actually see how his best friend was doing. Silly Stiles, everyone knew Scott had a girlfriend again. Stiles was now barely hanging on to the very edge of Scott's radar.

Stiles was okay with it though, he trusted his friend not to completely forget him. When Stiles really needed him he was more than confident Scott would come through. It was understandable that he would get so wrapped up in his first real girlfriend, more power to him! Stiles was supportive, he just wished he could talk to his friend more, like they used to.

He went to his room and logged onto his laptop. He checked Skype hoping maybe Scott would be online. Nope, and neither was anyone else. Everyone was wrapped up in their own life and Stiles was sitting at home alone. Sometimes he actually wished he had taken the bite when Peter had offered it to him. Then everyone would have to give him the time of day, and if they started to ignore him, he could act out and then they couldn't ignore a hyper wolf like they do a hyper human. Stiles was just getting himself worked up so he went in search of something else to take his mind off reality.

He opened Tumblr and searched the Marvel tag, nothing new he hadn't seen. Searched werewolf, just a bunch of stupid drawings, nothing to be taken seriously. Searched the Hunger Games tag, and saw a never ending stream of quotes that could rip his heart out, not exactly the best tag for a lift me up. About 27 tags later he found himself in a gay porn tag.

In his defense it started out as straight porn but after a dozen tags of that he got curious. He didn't intend to do anything with his new found knowledge, he was just very curious. Frankly, the images he faced scared the shit out of him. How could so many guys gain pleasure from having something rammed up their ass? Stiles didn't even like things exiting his ass. There was no way he could ever be gay, not in the sexual sense anyway, but he was Derek's boyfriend. Given it was fake, and they would never go to such extremes, he knew he needed to figure out how to pull this off, and sell it right, so he typed in “gay couples” in the tag bar to see what he would get.

A few text posts littered the page but there were an equal amount of sweet looking couples, holding hands and cuddling. Stiles was pretty confident he could pull it off. Most of them weren't even that feminine like he had always imagined, which he now realized was a stupid thing to think. Danny was the only gay guy he knew personally, and he wasn’t running off to join RuPaul’s Drag Race. 

There were some seriously normal looking guys holding another equally normal looking guy. He pulled the corner or his mouth down humming in approval and leaned back closing the browser. Now what?

He glanced at his clock and it was only 7:25. "That's it!" he yelled at his empty room, "No more Stiles sitting around waiting to be called on for help. I am going to go out by myself, and make some new friends. I don't need you guys." He gathered his wallet and keys then dropped his head, "Where the hell am I going?" He didn't have the slightest idea where he could go. 

He was trying to come up with a destination when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he almost wasn't sure it happened considering how inactive it had been all day. When he pulled it out he was stunned to see it was a text from Derek and all it said was 'Nowhere.' 

"Nowhere?" Stiles scrunched his face up trying to decode what Derek was talking about. He looked to see if he had accidently texted him, but they had no text history. He squinted at his phone screen trying to find some invisible text that might explain the context. FInding nothing, he spun around exasperated heading for his bed to grab his shoes when he noticed movement in his window. He focused his eyes and saw a very distinct figure. 

"HOLY GOD!" He grabbed his heart and then walked over and opened the window only now realizing who the figure was, "Damn it, Derek! You can't just stand in someone's window like that. You scared the hell out of me! I quite literally almost shit my pants."

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer Derek launched himself easily through the window landing with a little spring in front of Stiles.

"Why yes, Derek. Be my guest. Thanks for asking." Stiles said sarcastically throwing his window shut. Derek ignored him in favor of looking around and then down at his computer. Stiles thanked whatever Gods compelled him to close his browser. "So uhhh, you going to tell me what you're doing here?" he paused placing his hands on his hips, "In my room."

Derek didn't look back at the kid over his shoulder. "I was doing a round checking the woods around your house for any signs of the outside pack."

Stiles gasped and bobbed his head forward, "You were stalking my house!?" He flung his arms out to the side, "That's it, that's where I draw the line."

"I wouldn't put it like that." Derek rolled his eyes. "But technically, yes." He huffed an almost laugh. "It's a necessary precaution." 

Stiles was not amused, but apparently Derek was which Stiles found adorable, and really out of character.

"Sooo uhh how long have you been outside?" He was afraid maybe Derek had seen his trip through tags on Tumblr. Which, yikes!

"Not too long." Derek said sitting down on his bed.

"So uhh, why'd you text me? I was actually just heading out-" Stiles hung a thumb over his shoulder pointing at the door.

"No you're not, not alone." Derek said leaning back on his elbows.

"What why?" Stiles whined, then it clicked. "Wait…that's why you said nowhere! I had just asked out loud where I was going." 

Derek smiled, flashing all of teeth and little bit of gum.

"That's not funny. You're an asshole,” he said pointing at the man hanging a little too seductively across his bed. Stiles wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose because he had in fact seen his searches, or if he was just letting his imagination get away from him because of said searches.

"Ohh come on, it was kinda funny." Derek smirked, spreading his legs a bit. "You should have seen your face." 

Stiles shook his head and started walking out of his room.

“Where're we going?" Derek asked bounding after him down the stairs.

Stiles huffed, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm going out, and you’re not invited!"

"Actually, yes you do, Stiles." Derek didn't stop him, just followed him all the way out to the Jeep.

Stiles got in and refused to unlock to door for Derek, "No. You're not coming. Go home."

Derek didn't like being told what to do, "Unlocked or not, it's opening." 

Stiles gave him a 'you wouldn't dare' look and then Derek looked down moving to yank it open.

"OKAY! Damn it! I'll unlock it. Jesus." He struggled to find the button then started up the car driving off before Derek was actually seated in the car, mumbling under his breath something about pushy werewolves always victimizing his Jeep and how he should start billing them. He still managed to get in and gave Stiles a glare but settled in for the ride anyway.

"So…where're we going?" Derek asked again knowing he was grating on Stiles' nerves.

"Your moms' house." Stiles snapped, Derek just looked out the window. "Shit, sorry dude. Not cool, I shouldn't have said anything about your mom. You just make me soo freaking mad! I don't like feeling like I need constant supervision. I can take care of myself."

Derek remained silent, truth was he wasn't even affected by the kid’s comment; he just had nothing else to say. He understood how Stiles was feeling about the whole babysitting thing; he knew if roles were reversed he would be ripping throats out with blunt teeth already. 

Stiles couldn't take the silence much longer. "We cool?" he asked shakily hoping to end the tension building in the car.

"Yea," Derek breathed glancing over at the kid.

Stiles turned on the radio as a really old country song was ending and Stiles noticed Derek's body tense a bit. Apparently country was not his cup of tea. Stiles decided this was a great opportunity to torture Derek and maybe get in a little revenge for threatening his Jeep. He started humming the first verse, casually working up to the chorus, tapping the steering wheel to the beat. 

Then it was so close Stiles could taste it, he readied himself and then let it go, "I got a brand new boyfriend!" It was actually girlfriend but he was going to make the song a bit more appropriate for his current situation. "We went and jumped off the deep end!” 

Derek pretended to ignore him, but Stiles knew better. 

Stiles didn't know what to change the next line to so he kept it the same, "Flew out to LA for the weekend!" Then inspiration hit again. "Spent the whole day lyin in th’ woods with a werewolf, Playing fetchy fetchy, scratchy scratchy, talking mushy mushy bout huntin!" 

Derek glared at Stiles, he wasn't too fond of the dog jokes. Fetch? Really? 

"Man I think I'm on to something, cause I feel just like a kid again, I got a brand new boyfriend!"

Derek had enough and flipped the radio off.

Stiles let out an 'awwwe mann' then "That's okay, I know the words!" He looked over at Derek seductively, "I like it when he calls me buttercup-"

Derek grabbed Stiles jaw, "Sing one more line and you'll wish all I did was call you butter cup, because I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Stiles froze, he didn't really believe he would hurt him, this was a common threat he’d heard many times before, but he wasn't going to push his luck so he nodded the best he could through the grip. When Derek let go, his face chilled. Derek's hands were so warm, and his breath was hot on his nose. Stiles wished it had actually lasted longer. He wasn't one who had a lot of human contact and apparently he quite liked that. He feared where his thoughts were headed so as he turned into the Diner’s parking lot. He said quietly. "I got a brand new boyfriend…" 

Derek looked at him, nostrils flared, as Stiles killed the car. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Promise." He put his hands up locking the car after he got out.

Derek walked ahead of Stiles to hide his amusement. He really did hate country music, yes, but Stiles was cute, adorable really. Derek was really growing to like Stiles' innocence so to speak. Stiles was still so pure, yes he had had his troubles and hardships in his past but he was still optimistic. It was rubbing off on Derek. Well maybe not the optimistic part but his aura just seemed to put Derek in a better mood.

Derek held the door open for Stiles, smirking, challenging. If Stiles was going to start treating him like a boyfriend he had to too. Or word could get around that Derek was a coward, and he couldn't have that. Also, Stiles was far too easy to make uncomfortable. Stiles gave a quick look behind him, rubbing the back of his head looking to see if there was an attractive girl walking up that Derek was trying to impress, but nope it was only them out there. Stiles adjusted his jacket, giving a 'yea that's right, bitch' look at his make believe audience and sauntered into the restaurant. Derek had no choice but to shake his head at the boy's pride.

"Two," Derek said walking up from behind Stiles to the hostess. He smiled and placed his hand on Stiles lower back.

Stiles jumped half a foot at the sudden contact. "Damn it," he groaned knowing that he HAD to stop doing that, if he flinched in front of an Alpha there wouldn't be many ways to play that off.

"Excuse me?" the hostess asked.

Stiles looked up stunned and Derek looked over feigning concern. 

"Ohh, uhh. I forgot to turn the oven off,” Stiles said throwing his hand out as if he were sweeping his little outburst under the metaphorical rug.

"You were cooking and then decided to go out to eat?" the hostess asked curiously.

Derek jumped in to his aid, "He's a terrible cook. It was my idea to go out." It wasn't to help him apparently, just to poke at him.

"Hey, Now!" Stiles called, and the hostess laughed with Derek. "I do well enough, and you sir, have never eaten my food. So ha!" Stiles crossed his arms. "Booth please."

The hostess tried to contain her laughter, "Of course, right this way guys."

Once they were seated Stiles shot in a hushed whisper, "What the hell was that?" his voice going up on the last word. "It was funny when you held the door, awe worthy when you stated how many, necessary when you put your hand on me because I need to get used to you, but what was all the cooking stuff about?"

Derek held his hands up. "You're the one who said you left the oven on."

"Yea well it was the first thing i thought of. Why did I need to come up with something? You got me so flustered insulting my cooking, which I am a great cook by the way, that now I cannot even remember what started all of it."

"You flinched." Derek stated sitting back. 

Stiles felt his feet get bumped as the man stretched his legs. Stiles was sure he could feel the heat radiating off Derek's feet, on his. "Yea well…when you’re not attacking me or trying to intimidate me you have touched me all of what? Three times?" Stiles leaned forward on his elbows, "I'm going to need some time." He sat back rolling his eyes.

Derek nodded, of course. "You should start touching me." 

Stiles looked down at his belt line in a panic, swallowing hard. 

"Not like that, you knew what I meant. If you are comfortable with touching me then maybe it will help." 

Stiles was still thinking about it, he was afraid that every touch would be judged. He had absolutely no experience touching anyone. Derek already thought Stiles was an idiot, why give him something else to add to his list.

"I won't flinch, Stiles. The physical stuff really doesn't bother me," Derek added.

Stiles didn't miss what went unsaid. 'It's the emotional stuff that bothers me’ Stiles was actually relieved and a little hopeful that he wasn't the only one freaking out a bit. They both were adjusting to the idea.

They placed their order and started talking about music and movies and nothing of importance. They got their food and talked about what they normally ate, what they didn’t. It was a basic conversation, nothing that instantly bonded them. But it definitely was making headway into their relationship as they got to know each other. They were just finishing up their food when Derek's entire body went rigid, his eyes blank, and his nose flared.

Stiles looked around for the fire but saw nothing, then two guys walked in the door. They walked right up to the hostess, pointed at him and Derek and then walked on over. Stiles gave one last confused look to Derek's stone expression before they reached the table. 

"Derek!" the older of the two sing-songed. "Should have know that I would find-" he inhaled deeply in Stiles' direction, "this one by your side." He looked back at Derek, "Never smelt a human that was more wolf than the pack itself." He looked at Stiles, "You are human correct?" 

Stiles nodded. 

"It's nice to meet you." 

Stiles wanted to say something about it being more appropriate for them to sniff each other's butts, but needed more time to figure out how he was going to play this so he said simply, keeping the pleasantries going, "You have me at a disadvantage. I'm not sure I know who you are."

"Ohh how rude of me!" The older man said holding his hand to his heart and looking at the smaller man behind him. "My name is Deucalion and I'm an Alpha, like your friend here."

Stiles was doing everything he could to keep his heart leveled. It wasn't really that bad right now anyway, because no one was making idle threats. "Ohh, he's not my friend." Stiles said shaking his head. Derek gave him a very well contained panic look. Then Stiles followed with, "I mean…he's so much more than that." Stiles smiled and reached across the table grabbing Derek's hand lightly, then letting go after a few seconds.

"You mean as in he's your Alpha right?" the smaller man asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to talk scratching his ear when Derek finally spoke up. "No, as in he’s my mate."

 

Mate. Derek just said mate. What the hell was a mate anyway? Is that like a wolf's version of marriage? Till death do we part? Stiles was not prepared for that can of worms. He was seventeen, he was in no way, shape, or form ready for marriage. He just wanted to lose his virginity, hell he'd settle for his first real kiss before high school was over.

Lucky for him, he wasn't the only one stunned silent by a single word. The two Alphas standing next to the table exchanged looks then finally addressed Stiles after a minute had already passed. "Oh yeah? What's that like?"

Stiles had no idea so he looked to Derek for some form of guidance. Derek was calm and relaxed his eyes actually warm. Derek wanted to reassure Stiles, afraid his heart might beat out of his chest, but thankfully the kid was keeping that under control…was keeping a lot under control actually. Just as Derek was reaching his hand under the table to rub Stiles knee encouragingly to make him speak Stiles did just that.

"Well to be quite honest..." 

Derek had to fight to keep his own heart rate under control himself. This was all up to Stiles, there was nothing he could do if he said the wrong thing. 

Stiles continued, looking back at the two Alphas. "…Really intimidating." 

The Alphas gave each other winning looks.

"I mean, I'm just human, nothing extraordinary about me except for…” he paused debating on whether or not to reach for Derek's hand. Would it be too cheesy? Would they see right through them? He decided not to. "Except for Derek, this wolf man in front of me." He was getting a little too romantic for his taste so he panicked. "Mate is just a really strong word. I mean we haven't even told most of our friends and family that we’re boyfriends." The word felt heavy on his tongue. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "So we would appreciate it if you guys could keep our little secret for us," Stiles knew he was giving them power but he was in a frenzy and words were just falling out of his face. "I'd like to take this slower, make sure that what we feel is real before everyone finds out and potentially makes it really weird."

The Alphas were smiling widely, they could tell and the two would split faster than one could say fail. Then they would have Stiles all to themselves. Derek reached across the table attempting to mend the end of his rant. "Relax, if everyone found out it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Could potentially be the best thing for us." 

Stiles gave him a wide stare and Derek winked.

"What makes you say that?" Stiles stuttered, in awe at how relaxed the wolf was.

Derek focused his attention on the five fingers in his hands and laced himself through them. "Because knowing you, if enough people told you not to do something that is exactly what you would do."

Stiles could visibly see the two Alphas sag just a millimeter or so at this new development. He smiled finally understanding where this was going but played it off as part of their conversation, "Derek…" he pulled his hand out of his grasp, "There are ears on us. We'll talk about how stubborn I can be when we find some place to be alone." Stiles knew it wasn't the sexiest thing he could have said but it was all he could summon. He was new at this, give him a break.

Derek released a small growl, "Excuse us gentlemen, it seems we have somewhere else to be."

Stiles smiled nervously up at him, he made Derek growl, and not in an I-wanna-rip-your-throat-out kind of way, it was more of a I-need-your-body-now growl. Stiles stood up giddily, and then he realized that is was just an act. Derek was just protecting him. He didn't actually want his body. Lydia didn't want his body. Danny didn't want his body. Other than the pack of bloodthirsty Alphas, no one wanted his body.

Derek guided him out of the booth and around the two wolves almost as if they weren't even there. Even Stiles had to admit that was fucking sexy. The hunger in his eyes would make anyone melt. Stiles quickly shook that mental image away. The image of his own body melting against Derek's, the image of him tilting his head back and letting Derek claim his—Stiles found his own foot with his other and started to topple headfirst into the hostess as they were just about to make their way out the front door. "Dammit, Stiles!" Derek exclaimed catching him by the back of the collar and tipping him back against him giving Stiles a sense of stability.

Derek had to hold back from what he really wanted to do which was pull him back into a low dip so that he could catch a glimpse of the shock that was sure to be expressed through Stiles’ eyes. He managed to pull him only flush against himself to steady the kid by giving him something solid to lean on.

Stiles was thankful Derek didn't let him knock the hostess to the ground and also not letting him fall down himself. When his body rested solidly against the wolf behind him he didn't want to move. He had never been this close to Derek before, well aside from that time he had to manhandle Derek whilst keeping him afloat in a pool while being circled by the Kanima they later discovered was Jackson. Or the time he had fallen face first on top of Derek when Matt had paralyzed them both via Kanima poison. So okay, maybe he had been up close and personal with him a few times, but this felt different. 

Stiles quickly cut off his train of thought and pushed himself off of his pretend-boyfriend. He turned around to see the other Alphas studying his every move so he reached out and straightened Derek's collar. "Thanks-" he was about to say 'dude' but knew that was too friendly so he thought maybe he should say 'hun' but that just felt odd. "Nice knowing you have my back." The Alphas were not impressed so he added, "Kinda hot." Then he winked at the other Alphas and wrapped his arm around Derek's and dragged him out.

Derek reached ahead pushing the door open desperate to get out of earshot of the Alphas. They both climbed in the Jeep and Stiles haphazardly pulled out of the parking lot. They were both lost in thought when Derek realized Stiles was about to turn onto the wooded lane that would only lead to his own house. "Drive home." 

Stiles gave him a confused stare. 

"I'm not leaving you alone in this old Jeep to drive home in. I can walk from your house."

"But it's like a million miles!" Stiles complained. 

Derek glared at him. 

"Fine," Stiles huffed. "Grouch." 

Derek stared out the window for a few hundred feet. Stiles broke the silence. "Okay...so how badly did I screw us?" 

Derek didn't reply.

"I mean I should have been a lot smoother, right?" 

Derek looked down at his fingers. 

"They totally know we are faking, huh? That's why you are making sure I get home, huh?"

Derek had already been thinking about this the whole time they had been driving actually. Stiles had done so well that he had to keep reminding himself it wasn't actually a real date he was on. Had it actually been a real date he was fairly certain they were minutes away from a goodnight kiss on a certain doorstep. He could feel the teen panicking in the driver's seat so he spoke up to relieve the kid of some misery. "You did well."

"Well?" Stiles whined, "Just well?" He looked at Derek. "Is that code for 'just shy of getting us both killed'?"

Derek stifled a laugh. "No, it means you weren't over the top and just shy of us just looking like friends."

"So I should have come on a little stronger then?" Stiles shrugged. "You know what? Aside from your little 'mate' comment, which we need to talk about by the way, you pretty much left me there to dry."

Derek didn't like being challenged. "No, I didn't. But if I had done all the talking they would have automatically assumed I was protecting you, but by letting you babble it fel-looked more real." He had almost said felt, dammit he needed to get his head right. "And a wolf's 'mate' is a pretty serious thing. Before you freak out I wasn't serious. It was just a simple way for me to claim you and make it known that you weren't just a toy for me to play with. You're more."

Neither of them said anything after that as they inched closer to Stiles’ house. Stiles turned his headlights off as he pulled in the driveway so he wouldn't wake his dad and have to explain why he was coming home with Derek Hale at 11 PM.

Derek walked him to the door, arguing with his inner voice. Something deep within him desperately wanted this to be a real date. But why? This kid stayed on his nerves most of the time, right? Okay, maybe not as of late, but he used to. He was a kid, not of legal age yet, and the sheriff's son; a double whammy as far as reasons not to pursue this beyond survival.

Stiles unlocked his door and held a finger to his mouth to hush the older man in his doorway. Derek shook his head and held a thumb over his shoulder indicating he was going to head home and not come up. 

Stiles didn't want him to go; kind of wanted his company for another hour at least. He pulled the door to, "So you're just going to leave? You don't have to go yet."

Derek shoved his hands in his pocket. "True, but I should. The rest of the pack will be waiting for me back at the subway." He lied.

"You mean Isaac." Stiles corrected. Erica and Boyd had left to joined the Alpha pack, Jackson still lived at home, and so did Scott. Isaac was the only one living with Derek. Derek dropped his head in a nod. "Shit, dude. Sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." Stiles hadn't realized until now that Derek had taken it kind of hard when they left the pack. He must feel like less of an Alpha; having not been able to keep the two from switching teams, so to speak. Then Jackson and Scott were constantly giving him crap about not wanting to be in his stupid pack, Isaac was his only willing beta. "They had no other choice, like they said, it was join or die."

"I know." Derek said monotone and turned to walk away.

Stiles mentally kicked himself and pushed the door back open and headed upstairs to his room. He peeled his shirt off and kicked his shoes off just before hearing the rain patter at his window. He ran over to it knowing that he would feel guilty in the morning if he let Derek walk home in the rain. He pushed it open and in a quiet yell called Derek. Then when he saw no movement in the trees he said a little bit more quietly. "Derek, I know you're still out there and can hear me. It's raining. Get your ass in my house." 

Still silence. Stiles was actually wondering if the guy had run home and really was out of hearing range so he added for good measure, "Don't make me come out there and get you." Still silence so he started to climb out his window in case the wolf was calling his bluff.

"Dammit, Stiles. You'll catch a cold," Derek said, walking out from between a cluster of trees. Stiles stepped back in the window proud of himself.

Derek was tossing himself easily though his window shortly, averting his eyes away from the pale teen. Stiles didn't understand until he looked down at himself.

"Ohh!" He had taken his shirt off. "Sorry dude, was getting ready to collapse in bed. Give me a minute to change." 

Derek stood there awkwardly. 

"Make yourself comfortable." Stiles added, as he walked into the bathroom.

Stiles did his best to walk into the bathroom like he was completely unaffected, which he sure as hell was not! He closed the door as smoothly as possible behind him and as quickly as that would allow. It wasn't until he flipped the shower on that he released his vice grip on his heart that was ready to go a mile a minute.

He braced himself against the counter trying to steady himself but he was having some kind of panic attack, not so much like the ones he would get when he was a kid. More along the lines of a holy-fucking-shit-there's-a-hot-ass-werewolf-in-my-bedroom-possibly-my-bed-and-i-just-don't-know-how-to-fucking-deal panic attack.

His heart started to slow and his eyes were heavy from exhaustion so he dropped himself against the edge of the tub, rested his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head in his hands to collect his thoughts. He had done reasonably well tonight, all things considered. According to Derek they were in the clear for the time being. 'Well,' that's how Derek chose to elaborate. 'Well'. That's some bullshit. Stiles needed reassurance, guidance even for next time.

Next time.

There would definitely be a next time. Stiles was slowly getting used to the idea and didn't give it much thought. He figured as long as Derek was there he couldn't fuck up too badly. Right?

All planning and threats aside he still couldn't get over the fact that maybe Lydia had been right? He was obviously attracted to the Alpha. He may not have been before, before he figured he just wanted Derek’s approval and friendship because he was a bad ass mother fucker, but after their pretend-spur-of-the-moment-date he was definitely attracted to him. How could he not be? Stiles went over the things that got to him in his mind still trying to steady his overly excited pulse.

Derek's warm eyes when he panicked over the mate comment, which he was pretty sure very few ever had the privilege to see such a reassuring stare, it totally put him at ease. His smirk when he made the comment about how stubborn Stiles could be was actually spot on and really sexy, he was pretty jealous of how easy it was for Derek to be so fucking attractive, to be quite honest. His rough, warm fingers lacing through his, his firm hard body taming the gravity that threatened to pull him down; all of it. Derek was a God, or something. Obviously. Vegetation probably wanted to pollinate with him.

"Ohh god..." Stiles moaned when he opened his eyes. He was looking straight down at his very own Derek induced hard on. "Dammit, Stiles!" He groaned. It wasn't a full out stiffy, but he was definitely at half mast.

"Everything okay in there?" Derek called from outside the bathroom, Stiles was fairly certain the voice was coming from his bed, which was in no way going to help his current situation.

"Uhh-duhh-yep! All good. Jus-" Stiles looked around for inspiration on how to cover up his sudden outburst. "Just forgot to grab clean clothes." That should do it, right? He went to check the water after hearing a confirming grunt that Derek had heard him and accepted his explanation. The water was perfect; he dropped his pants and started to climb in.

He had just planted both feet firmly in the shower when he heard a soft knock at the door and then looked up to see it being pushed open. "I don't know if you're picky about what you wear, but…here." Derek was holding a handful of clothes through the semi-open door. Stiles wasn't picky actually, half the time his clothes that he slept in weren't even clean. Which totally isn't a big deal, it's not like he engaged in strenuous activity over night.

Stiles still hadn't responded due to his shock that Derek was almost in his bathroom while he was in his birthday suit. Derek started to shake the clothes either on his way to being annoyed, or he felt equally as awkward. "Ohh, uhmm, yea, I mean that's cool. Not picky. Just put them on the counter." He forced through a tight throat.

The door pushed open slowly and Derek stepped through eyes only on the counter and put them down with a little more force than necessary. 

Stiles was staring at his back in envy of how the soft material of Derek’s v-neck stretched across his shoulders and hugged his narrow hips. He wished so badly he could look like that. It was beyond attractive. No one should be allowed to look as perfect on such a level. And with that thought the Derek induced boner was making itself known all over again. Stiles swallowed hard and angled himself away from the door incase Derek could see his silhouette out of the corner of his eye. 'Why do you have a boner?' was not a conversation he wanted to have with Derek, No siree. Stiles grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started the task of washing his hair when the door finally shut and he was allowed to breathe, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Stiles sang on the way to the diner was [ I got a Brand New Girlfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEvskvnLL6o) by Steve Holy. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	3. Sunshine blinds you if you stare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I did not just look at his ass. I did not just look at his ass." Derek chanted under his breath, running away from the house that only smelled of Stiles. "I did not just look at his ass naked! I did not just look at his naked ass. I did not just look at his wet naked ass! I did not just get turned on by his we-"
> 
> "Naked ass?" Isaac asked from a few trees back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 3 awkward moments...
> 
> This chapter's title comes from [Stutter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWAcZERNMjk) by Marianas Trench. (I insist you listen to this one. V Relevant.)

**10 Minutes Earlier**

Derek watched Stiles stroll into the bathroom long limbs hanging loosely, and Derek envied him. It was taking everything in him not to leap out the second story window and run home before the kid returned to the bedroom, but then Derek would have to come up with some plausible explanation as to why staying there was such a terrible inconvenience. So he glued his feet to the floor and watched the kid's hips sway as he sauntered into the bathroom.

When the door finally fell to, Derek let out a sigh of relief. What was going on with him? He had crushes many times before, he could handle crushes. Crushes were easy. Why did this feel so intense? He didn't really have a crush on the kid, at least not yet, he couldn't. He was just letting the current situation get into his head, surely. That had to be the reason he was drawn to the kid.

Kid.

He was just a kid, Derek couldn't really pursue such a relationship. Not with a kid, and definitely not with the Sheriff's kid. Just because he could heal when he was shot didn't make it any less painful. If anything it maybe hurt more considering you had to not only live through it , but also endure the healing process. Derek had been subject to bullet wounds more times than he could count. Your flesh stitching itself together from the inside out? Not the best feeling.

He stepped toward the desk area scanning the contents of it and the shelf above. It was littered with computer games, homework that had obviously been misplaced over the years and just never made it's way into a trash bin, and dozens of printouts of Were related literature. There were even a few well aged books on the topic as well. Probably borrowed from Deaton. Derek frowned at this.

Why was this kid so dedicated to something he didn't want for himself? Peter had told Derek that he offered Stiles the bite, and actually regretted biting Scott that night in the woods instead of Stiles. But Stiles didn't want it.

Derek wasn't sure where he stood on the matter. Sometimes he wished Scott wasn't a wolf, but then he admired him for always trying to save everyone and always putting his morals first, a line that always wanted to blur for himself. Then Derek was also extremely proud of Stiles for staring power in the face and not giving in. Stiles must have known deep inside that he could do a lot more without the power.

That was one of the quirks about Stiles. He was 140 pounds of pale flesh and bone, but he wasn't their weakest link. He had strength both mentally and emotionally. The boy had been through more than most of his class. Sure, Jackson was an orphan and that was more than enough pain and baggage to last a lifetime, but Jackson dealt with his pain by being a douchebag to those around him. Stiles? Stiles was still a kind heart; young, happy, and caring. Stiles wanted to take care of his friends even when they treated him like a nuisance. Stiles would go to the end of the world and back for his friends. That was the only reason Derek had even agreed to their arrangement with Scott. Stiles had saved him enough that he at least owed him that.

Derek picked up one of the aged books and made his way back ready to see how accurate this book really was. When he dropping himself onto the bed his weight displaced the air that had settled into the mattress. He was engulfed in a cloud of Stiles. It made his head spin.

The smell didn't resemble anything he had encountered before. It must be a mixture of hundreds of scents. It wasn't musky, or thick. It was light and sour. Not like soured clothes, like sweet with a salty edge of sweat. He could only imagine what the kid smelled like up close and in person without the clothes absorbing half of it. He pushed that thought away almost as quickly as it came and cracked open the book breathing the worn pages in as deeply as possible to replace the overwhelming cloud in his mind.

He had only read three pages of mostly fiction that gave him no choice but to chuckle, when he heard Stiles talking to himself in the bathroom. Derek’s eyes darted up but the rest of him remained motionless, he had to keep himself from jumping up and going to investigate what most likely was a stubbed toe or soap in the eye. He listened closely trying to hear Stiles’ heartbeat in case it was something serious. It was hammering out of control. "Everything okay in there?" Derek called barely moving his lips, eyes still glued to the door.

"Uhh-duhh-yep! All good. Jus-just forgot to grab clean clothes."

Derek couldn't recall seeing the teen grab any clothes before entering the bathroom so it was just as good an explanation as any other.

He let out a small grunt as he closed the book and flung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself off. He remembered where Stiles’ clothes were because of that objectifying afternoon where Stiles had auctioned him off as a piece of meat in front of Danny. Derek had paid him back of course, given it was in a semi-violent way, but it was only like a tap compared to what he could have done. It was with just enough force to say, don't-fuck-with-me-you-lil-dipshit.

Derek opened a drawer that he remembered had t-shirts in it grabbing one at random, and then he opened a drawer underneath assuming it would have pants in it and luckily he was right. Then he went to opened the top drawer fairly certain he was going to find Stiles’ boxers. Just before he opened it though it struck him just how personal a drawer like this was, it would tell you a lot about a person. It could be full of tighty-whiteys, or brightly colored boxers, or stained and worn underwear; pretty much anything. But he couldn't not open it so he did it slowly. It was pretty neutral, a few boxer briefs, some plaid boxer shorts (figures considering his large collection of plaid shirts), and a few bolder choices. He grabbed one and added it to the pile growing in his arms and walked over to the bathroom.

He stopped just outside the door, seriously considering rubbing the clothes all over his body to mark them but managed to restrain himself and knocked. He didn't wait for a reply knowing the kid was already in the shower so he pushed it open fighting the urge to still rub the clothes all over his torso. What the hell was that?

"I don't know if you're picky about what you wear, but..." Derek was so far out of his comfort zone it wasn't pretty so he ended with "…here." He held the clothes as far away from his body as possible still resisting the urge to mark the kid. When Stiles didn't say anything he grew impatient and nervous, and flat out awkward. Just take the damn clothes already!

Finally Stiles spoke up. "Ohh, uhmm, yea, I mean that's cool. Not picky. Just put them on the counter." Then it hit him, he was being invited into the bathroom, where Stiles was showering, naked. Derek pushed the door open and located the counter locking his eyes onto it to keep them from wandering. He could almost feel Stiles staring at him though, he wasn't sure, but it only made sense that the naked kid would be afraid the big bad wolf was going to steal a glance at his man business.

He turned back around away from the shower heading back out the door swiftly when he heard the kid swallow something fierce, he couldn't stop himself and looked out of the corner of his eye turning his head only the slightest. Stiles was turning around facing the other way. Derek didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he needed to get himself out of that bathroom immediately after seeing water trickle down his back and across his hips and over his- Derek closed the door and jumped out the bedroom window feeling like a complete pervert.

"I did not just look at his ass. I did not just look at his ass." Derek chanted under his breath, running away from the house that only smelled of Stiles. "I did not just look at his ass naked! I did not just look at his naked ass. I did not just look at his wet naked ass! I did not just get turned on by his we-"

"Naked ass?" Isaac asked from a few trees back.

Derek flung around surprised that his defenses had been down long enough for his beta to sneak up on him again. "No,” he said shortly trying to plaster his nerve wrecking glare back onto his face. "What would give you that idea? Why aren't you at the station?" He asked changing the subject.

Isaac stepped closer with both hands shoved in his pockets, "C'mon dude, you know how extremely boring it can get there. It's not like you have wifi or electricity that could maintain a freaking television for crying out loud!"

Derek looked irate, so Isaac continued to try and explain himself better. "So I decided to go for a walk. Wandered around Allison's house to check on her and Scott, went by Lydia and Jackson, they're fine. Then I came here, figured it wouldn't hurt to check on the one kid the Alphas seem to be obsessed with."

"What do you mean obsessed? They're just a threat. We are just taking precautions." Derek crossed his arms.

Isaac glanced down twisting his toe in the dirt. "No dude, I overheard a few of them in the woods tonight talking about him." Isaac wasn't lying, but he wasn't going to tell the truth to a tee. He wanted to push Derek to stop being so damn pig headed and realize his feelings for Stiles. But he had to play this right, make Derek listen and not feel as if he were being told what to do.

"What did they say?"

Isaac shrugged like it was nothing.

"Tell me what you heard." Derek said pointedly, feeling his own heart rate rise in fear of how awful it could be.

All Isaac really had heard was one of them mentioning how they would like to bend the Alpha's pet over and fuck his tight little ass and show him what a real Alpha was like. But Isaac knew if he said that, Derek wouldn't believe him because of how excessive it was. "I just heard them talking about how-" he cut himself off unsure of how to change what they said. It was ugly from any angle.

"Don't lie to me." Derek stated, "I can always tell when you are about to lie to me."

Isaac gaped, surely not all the time. There was no way Derek let him manipulate him all the time. Maybe he just wasn't being subtle enough; he wasn't exactly at the top of his game because he was actually concerned for the plaid wearing spaz. "The bald one," he motioned to his head for effect.

Derek understood it was one of the two from the diner when he and Stiles had gone out earlier in the evening.

"He was talking to a blonde one and he said," Isaac cleared his throat draining his voice of emotion. "'I'd like to bend the Alpha's pet over. Show him what a real Alpha is like.'" He paused looking at Derek. Panic, fear, disbelief, and confusion danced across his features. He didn't speak again, just waited for his Alpha to break the silence.

"They can try," Derek said menacingly already walking back to the house.

Isaac relaxed a bit letting his shoulders drop, he was relieved that Derek had believed him. It was the truth after all. "May not have to try too hard to pull it off considering you were looking at his wet, naked, ass!" Isaac laughed and turned around walking back to the substation. He stumbled forward due to a sudden crack to his head from a smaller sized rock. He knew immediately he had struck a nerve, but that was exactly what he wanted so he smiled in accomplishment.

Derek had barely leapt back through the window and thrown himself onto Stiles’ bed before he heard the water cut off. He took the next few minutes to calm himself, no longer from his perverted mind, but calm himself down from the Alpha pack who had officially voiced exactly how they intended to come for Stiles.

A few minutes later Stiles walked out of the bathroom holding his dirty clothes, now dressed in the clean ones Derek had provided. His hair still glistening from water. He dropped his clothes in the corner where a pile was growing of dirty material. He turned toward Derek, smiled, and propped his hands on his hips. "Soooo.." the kid breathed nervously.

Derek looked up from the book he had picked back up, snapped it shut with one hand. "Most of this is garbage. Why do you even read this junk?"

Stiles walked over quickly snatching the book out of the intruders hands, "Hey now! Don't come into my room and insult my literature. Got it?"

Derek held out his hands in surrender.

"It's not like you offer up information when I ask." He put the book down and looked around. "Wanna watch a movie or just pass out?"

Derek looked at the clock it was a little past midnight and the kid had school in the morning. "We can watch a movie." He figured if the kid fell asleep at least he would have something to focus on other than the slender form next to him.

Stiles nodded and headed over to his collection of movies when he glanced up at the window. "Hey, it stopped raining. You don't actually have to stay now…" he paused looking down at his fingers. "...if you don't want to." He didn't really want him to leave because he kind of wanted to get to know his pretend boyfriend.

Derek hadn't even realized when he had jumped out the window that it was no longer raining. Maybe the real reason he was staying with Stiles was because he really just wanted to spend more time with him. "No, it's cool. Too tired to run home anyway." It was a lie, but Stiles’ tight, pleased smirk reassured him.

Stiles was pleased with this answer so he pulled out a few films. "Okay, so we have Priest, Harold and Kumar, Karate Kid, and Van Helsing. Pick one!"

Derek laughed at the odd collection. He had seen all but Priest so he jumped up walked over and deliberately leaned over the kid ghosting his chest across his back as he grabbed Priest slowly out of his hands making sure to rake across Stiles long fingers.

Derek tried to tell himself it wasn't because he just wanted to touch him for selfish reasons. He was doing this for Stiles, he needed to learn not to flinch, which is exactly what Stiles had just done. "Haven't seen this one,” he said waving it over his shoulder heading to the entertainment center to stick it in.

Stiles flipped off the light looking at his bed. How on earth had he ever thought they would both fit on his stupid twin sized bed? He knew they could, there just wouldn't be the four inch barrier between them that was common courtesy in situations like theirs. He ignored it and hoped Derek would too. He climbed into the bed ruffling the blankets smelling Derek from when he had been laying earlier. He squished himself as close to the edge as possible hoping Derek wouldn't chicken out and insist on sleeping on the floor.

Derek gave the bed a judging glance but chose to ignore it as well. He was actually looking forward to being so close to the teen. Stiles smiled when he climbed in feeling like nothing could hurt him, well other than the giant Alpha weighing down the mattress beside him of course, if he felt that Stiles touched him the wrong way in the night. Stiles shoved the thought away, he needed to learn to trust the guy. Trust. Yes.

The movie started and so did Stiles incessant mouth. "So I have to ask."

Derek grunted keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Vampires…fact or fiction?" Stiles watched the profile of the wolf beside him.

Derek's frown deepened and Stiles was pretty sure it was him trying to hide his threatening smile. "I'll let you know."

Stiles gaped, tongue slack in his mouth. "You mean…they might-they could be real? Like real-for real-real? Like drinking blood-flying through the night-hypnotizing-never dying-Vampires!" In reality Stiles expected Derek to accuse him of being stupid and shoot his inquiry down, not actually answer him.

Derek smirked, wanting to laugh but trying his damndest not to. "Stiles, stop."

Stiles clasped an amused hand over his mouth.

"I have never seen a vampire, nor found evidence. But I can't exactly say it's far fetched considering what I am personally. It would be hypocritical."

Stiles let his hand down. "That's…Awesome!" he gave a mini fist pump in the air. If Derek was going to be this open with him on such topics he was going to ask at least a few more. See how much he could get out of him before Derek got all socially constipated. "Okay, so whilst on the topic of mythical creatures and such." He cleared his throat when Derek looked down at him out of the corner of his eye amused.

"If I knew I wouldn't be able to hear the movie over your chatter, I would have chosen one of the few I had seen." Derek had his arms crossed over his chest probably trying to keep his distance, Stiles assumed. But it made him look even bulkier than usual.

"Ohh get over it. Just a few more questions. Vampires attack, but you don't see it and the daughter gets abducted." He rushed covering the next four minutes of the movie to buy some time.

Derek gave him a disapproving look.

"Okay. So Witches? Fact or fiction?" Stiles twisted a little so he was looking directly at Derek incase he tried to hide information.

"Fact." Derek said plainly waiting to see Stiles reaction.

"Shut. Up." Stiles stuttered.

Derek smiled for a fraction of a second before pulling the corners of his mouth down again. "No, really. They exist. But they are really good at hiding it. I am pretty sure Deaton is one, or found one of their Grimoire's."

"Like a book of spells?" Stiles interrupted.

Derek nodded his head once.

"Why do you think he's a witch?"

Derek sighed, "I didn't say that, I said it was a possibility. I have never seen him do magic outright, but all of his little powders and salves he uses…that's not common knowledge, thus the supposed grimoire. Which is not just a book of spells; it's a book of supernatural secrets and defenses."

"Like mountain ash?!" Stiles exclaimed like he had just solved a puzzle on Wheel of Fortune.

Derek nodded again trying to focus back on the television.

"Can I tell Scott?"

Derek shrugged.

"Cool." Stiles smiled thinking up a new question.

Derek tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just had a real conversation with Stiles. No threats, no sarcasm. Just the exchanging of information and it had brought Stiles so much excitement he could feel the kid vibrating next to him.

Stiles realized how tired he was but he didn't want to give up this conversation yet. He slid down the mattress a bit tucking his arm under his pillow looking lazily at Derek's hips. "What about.." he was desperately trying to come up with something else but he was just too tired. "You taking me to school tomorrow or am I taking my Jeep?" he asked trying to get it out of the way, mostly because he wanted to know if Derek was going to leave in the middle of the night and if he did, when he could expect to hang out with him again.

"Up to you."

Stiles thought, "Well we can take my Jeep because your car isn't here. Then you can take my Jeep home while I go to school so you don't have to walk or whatever." He was slurring his words now with sleep.

Derek was pretty sure he was out but he said one last thing. Derek looked down at his soft sagging face crammed in the pillow.

"m'glad this int s'hard bein yr'boyfrind." And with that he was out. 

* * *

 

 

There was screaming coming from the television set but Derek paid it no mind. He just stared a hole through Stiles. There was so much weight behind his words and Derek just couldn't seem to process them. Just this morning he and Stiles had gotten in a fight in the car about Stiles not trusting him, did this comment mean he did now?

Of course he does, Stupid! His inner voice cracked. You're sleeping with him in his bed practically cuddling. Derek knit his brows together; he hadn't been in a bed with anyone since Kate. That was a train wreck. Still, Derek remained relaxed listening to the even breathing next to him. He could feel Stiles breath against his hip, which should have been erotic, but it was just calming. He found himself matching the rhythmic in and out of Stiles’ breath.

Derek let himself smile knowing no one was around and or conscious to witness it. He knew what people said about his lack of emotion outside of anger and rage. He knew they assumed he was allergic to most emotion which in a way was kind of true. He wasn't always like this though; he was a part of a pack once, a family. He was in love and looking forward to the rest of a life that was painted in nothing but bright colors. It had all collapsed around him like the twin towers in the end; the smoke, dust, and destruction still settling and trying to find some sense of normality. He didn't show emotion because emotion made him weak. They open you up, makes you vulnerable.

He was smiling now because he agreed. He agreed with Stiles. He was glad being his boyfriend wasn't going to be so hard after all.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up on something solid. Why am I on the floor? He shifted his hips, Or Stairs? he hadn't managed to open his eyes yet due to the sun that was streaming through his window. Then he felt himself and the floor rise about an inch and just as slowly sink back down. Am I on a boat?

He fought to recount the previous day's events. He was forced into a relationship with Derek, then got in a fight over trust with him just before getting to school. He had an eye opening chat with Lydia in their new secret room above the stage about how he might actually have feelings other than fear and rage toward the Alpha. Derek picked him up. They went to dinner later because Derek is the creepiest creeper that ever did creep. There was still no boat coming to mind, but he kept tracing his steps. Then they had the confrontation with the two Alphas then they went back to Stiles house. Stiles made Derek stay because it was raining and Derek was insisting on walking home. Then he showered, that was awkward. Then it stopped raining and Derek didn't leave. Derek stayed the night! Stiles opened his eyes wincing against the light. His face was pressed against soft thin fabric stretched across a very firm chest.

He strained his eyes trying to look up to see if Derek was awake and from what Stiles could tell he was still deep in his R.E.M. cycle. He breathed a gust of relief and tried to ease himself off the wolf that could potentially 'rip his throat out with his teeth' as he always reminded him, but encountered a resisting force at his back. He ventured back with his left arm to see what it was. It was Derek's arm. Derek was holding him?This was just too much for his mind to process so he panicked, pushed a little bit harder to shove through the muscular force field, and flew off the bed backwards with a loud thud.

Derek startled awake and grunted feeling at his chest squinting around the room, "Stiles?"

Stiles head popped up from the edge of the bed with a wide mouthed grin, "Right here! Fell outta bed. Guess now is as good a time as any to start getting ready for school."

Derek rolled over onto his stomach squishing a pillow violently determined to sleep through the rambling morning person. Stiles laughed at the vision of Derek in such a vulnerable state yet still maintaining his scowl. Stiles climbed up, now noticing his morning wood. He threw a hand over it quickly, careful not to make any alerting sounds that would draw Derek's attention, and ran to the bathroom.

At least this time it wasn't a Derek induced hard on. Stiles sat on the closed toilet pulling down his flannel pants and boxers letting his woody spring free. Was he really going to relieve himself with Derek sleeping in his bed 15 feet away? Yes, why yes I am. Stiles thought to himself smugly. He could regret it later.

He walked over to the counter swinging freely, turned on a faucet to diffuse any noise he might make, grabbed a bottle of lube, and sat back down on the toilet. He massaged the lube through his fingers and made sure it was warmed up before he wrapped one hand around the center of his length squeezing slightly.

He let out a hiss and clenched his teeth trying to remind himself he wasn't alone. He decided he needed to make this quick so he started slow but built up his pumping hand quicker than normal. He stopped to rub the head with the pad of his thumb for a second and felt his impending release grow more urgent and thrust into his own hand. He was thinking about Lydia, mostly, but his mind kept roaming back to how he needed to be quiet.

The reason he needed to be quiet was the distracting part. Derek could hear him if he tried. Stiles imagined Derek's face if he heard his soft moans, or the slick slap of the butt of his hand smacking his base when he pumped harder, his shocked eyes wide. For some odd reason it gave Stiles a rush and he mindlessly thrust harder up into his hand pretty much lunging off the toilet.

He gripped the counter with one hand, eyes glued shut. All he could see was Derek stretched out on the bed, crushing the pillow, pants riding low, shirt hiked up. And suddenly he was bursting at the seams with his orgasm. He choked a little, inaudibly, thankfully.

He cleaned himself up, and the counter, in a half stupor and replaced his pants. It was now time to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth lazily and applied deodorant swiftly. He was pulling off his shirt as he exited the bathroom assuming Derek would still be fighting consciousness so maybe he could get dressed before he woke up.

He threw a glance at the bed to reassure himself, pleased that his assumption had been right. Derek was still motionless facing toward him but asleep none the less. Stiles opened his closet pulling out a pair of loose skinny jeans of a faded color, a Star Wars t-shirt and the blazer his mom had sewn a hoodie onto. It had been too big for him when he was a kid but now that he had grown into it he wore it at least once a week. Today was just that day apparently.

Looking at the clock he decided he had enough time to make a quick breakfast. He always made breakfast, at least when he could, he liked sleeping in as much as the next adolescent. He liked to leave breakfast for his dad when he would wake up after he left for school. He made eggs, bacon, and toast. Enough for three people, of course. He substituted eggs with egg whites, bacon with turkey bacon, and toast with wheat toast for his dad's portion but still made him and Derek the good stuff. He ate his share as he cooked it. Then he crammed the leftover eggs and bacon onto the toast, adding cheese, and then wrapping it in a paper towel to give to Derek to go. It was time to leave for school.

"Derek?" he sing songed waving the sandwich over the bed getting closer and closer to Derek. Only just now worried that Derek might bite his hand off like a Great White Shark or refuse his breakfast altogether. He was going to eat it damn it, even if he had to cram it down his throat. "Wake up and smell the bacon!" He chuckled.

Derek's nostrils flared and Stiles could almost swear there was a hint of a smile on his face. It only lasted a few seconds before his face returned to normal and his eyes slid open.

"Still hot!" Stiles smirked.

Derek scrunched his face up thinking Stiles was referring to either his or his own appearance. Then the sleep fell farther away and it was clear to him. The food was still hot. "Time is it?" Derek grunted forcing himself up into a sitting position.

"Time to eat this, and get in the car. We gotta go, I let you sleep as long as I could." Derek finally took the sandwich when Stiles all but shoved it in his hand. "Now get up! Seriously!" Stiles ran around grabbing his shoes, keys, wallet and backpack then stood just inside the door. "It's a good thing I don't normally make my bed otherwise I would be really late. Now come on!"

"M'comin," Derek groaned loudly around a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

Stiles smiled proudly knowing Derek was eating his food.

They climbed into the Jeep and Stiles wasn't yet sure if Derek was actually awake. Stiles still talked to him hoping it would wake him up. He needed Derek awake and alert if he was going to drive his Jeep in the next few minutes. "Don't forget to pick me up after school today, you will have my means of transportation. Kay?"

Derek gave a lazy nod.

"Don't mess with the radio. Don't fall asleep driving. Don't sell it. Don't fall asleep. Don't let it get too muddy by your house, DON'T SLEEP!" Stiles stressed watching Derek's head fall and sway with desperate sleep attempts.

"Okay. Won’t sleep. Promise." Derek said accommodatingly. Then they were at the school.

"Good. Cuz we're here." Stiles grunted getting out of the Jeep. He walked around the back to Derek's door as he forced himself out. "How we doin' there big guy?" Stiles asked tentatively, reaching a hand out to rub his shoulder. Stiles almost swore Derek leaned into his hand but that could just be because Stiles is so used to flinching away from him. Stiles rubbed a thumb across his collarbone trying to make Derek look at him.

Derek looked up with sleepy eyes finally coming to.

"Look, I'll miss first period and drive you home if it means my Jeep will remain in one piece."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not a morning person, Stiles." He reached his arms up stretching his arm and side muscles. "Only been awake all of 10 minutes."

Stiles stepped back rubbing his head realizing from an outsider perspective, he was totally checking Derek out, but what he really was doing was trying to determine whether or not to skip or not. He also might have been checking out the less threatening version of Derek, just a tiny bit.

"Well….wake up faster…" Stiles whined desperately. He was going to be late for class.

Derek just glared at him from the corner of his eye. Scott was making his way over quickly.

"What's going on? Everything okay? Why are you guys just standing by your Jeep? Where's Derek's car? Do you know what time it is? Why does Derek look sooo unlike Derek?"

"OHHH MY GODD! Scott, if you don't shut up I'll sic my boyfriend on you." Stiles smiled at his little joke catching the first emotion all morning cross Derek's face and it was either annoyance or agreement. "I'm just running late because Derek is still waking up and I am not risking my Jeep until I know he can drive it home safely."

Scott gave his signature 'wounded puppy' expression. Stiles was no longer affected by it, and Derek didn't care much for it either.

Derek spoke up next. "Keep an eye on him today."

Scott looked like he was about to argue, but couldn't decide whether or not to gripe about being told because he is in fact his best friend, or gripe that he shouldn't tell him what to do period, but part of the agreement for Derek to look after Stiles was Scott had to join his pack. They didn't tell Stiles that part, it would have upset him.

"Awwe, listen to the big guy looking after his cuddle buddy." Stiles meant it as a joke, but suddenly remembered exactly how he had woken up this morning.

Derek gave him a knowing glance, cleared his throat. "Yea, okay, Stiles," he said sarcastically trying to blow it off.

Stiles stood gaping.

"I'll pick you up after school." Then he walked around the car, got in the Jeep and backed out of the parking lot.

"Dude! The bell just rang!" Scott grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him all the way to class. Stiles was amazed that he hadn't actually fallen considering how his feet refused to remain separate and continued to tangle. Little did he know, this would be the least of his worries today.

* * *

 

**Time Jump.**  
**Half way through school sometime during 5th Period.**

Stiles sat on the ratty chaise Lydia had been sitting on the day before when she had first introduced him to the secret room. His leg was about to force its way through the floor because he was bouncing it something fierce with nerves. All he could think about was how this room was either a blessing or a curse. He hoped its dust, pesticides, and loud droning from the ventilation system would cover his tracks and make it impossible to track him.

He was waiting for word from Derek as to what his next move should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell is Stiles hiding in the theater attic? Leave a guess in the comments or wait and find out tomorrow ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)


	4. Another day on the assembly line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is attacked... 
> 
> Stiles would have preferred broken bones over this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 4 Confused Pack Mates.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [No Place Like Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xww6ANGdBYc) by Marianas Trench.
> 
> I tried my hand at creating suspense via time jump. Sorry in advance! :S
> 
> **Please Read the Updated Tags for Trigger Warnings, if you need more detail you can jump to the end notes where I can briefly explain**

**30 Minutes earlier.**

Stiles ran, ran faster than he ever had in lacrosse practice, ran faster than any teachers could say "Hey, No-" before he was out of sight. He had to find safety, and he was running out of time. Isaac could only be a distraction for so long.

He was also hyper aware of the fact that he was running from wolves and they could track his scent so he cut through shop, maybe the fumes and general stench of a garage would alter his smell, maybe dilute it a bit. His body was crying, ready to give out. He was a sprinter, or a jogger, not a runner. That was for sure. He had one more place to run through.

The cosmetology hallway: acetone, burnt hair, perfumes of many sorts would disguise his scent.

He was finally on his way to his destination; the bell had just rung so the halls were clearing. This wasn't good. If his foe happened to see him all of his scent diffusion would have been a wasted effort. He ran for the theater room. There was a door in there that led backstage so he could skip running through the auditorium. When he hit the door he skidded to a stop. There was a class full of students looking up at him. He smiled and gave a nervous wave; luckily the teacher wasn't in there so he said, "Sorry, left something on the stage. Don't mind me." Then he walked past them trying not to make eye contact with many faces.

He pushed through the door, ran up the stairs and pushed open the door, finally, to his haven. He navigated with labored breathing through the clutter, turned the corner and his heart stopped forcing a small barely audible gasp to escape his lips. There was a hooded figure sitting with his back to where he had entered and it certainly wasn't Lydia.

The figure jumped up. False alarm. The intruder had a Sunkist in one hand, and a fattie in the other. Stiles just now noticed the thick cloud of smoke rising, and the thick stench of soured pine filling the room.

The intruder coughed out, "You can't tell anyone!"

Stiles shrugged actually thinking this smell only added to his cause so no biggie.

"Wanna hit?" the kid held out the joint.

"Thanks but, uhh, no." Stiles said palm out.

The kid squinted his already squinted eyes, "Shit man, the Sheriff's kid caught me getting high? Stilinski right?"

Stiles nodded amused, rubbing the back of his neck. It still bothered him that he was labeled 'the sheriff's kid'.

"Dude, you can’t tell!"

Stiles was about to argue, try to make his point that he wasn't a narc, but the kid got up in his face.

"Here." He shoved a bag of hash into his hand. "Peace offering. Probably need a lil sumthin sumthin to take the edge off living with the sheriff, n all."

Stiles tried to hand it back, "I don't need this, dude. Take it back, I won-", then the kid was gone.

He looked down at his hands fighting the urge to both cry and laugh. This day had been far too much for him and it wasn't even halfway over yet. Illicit drugs were not making it any better. He just wanted to start the day over. Most of all he wanted to wake up next to Derek. He hadn't slept that well in a very long time.

He shoved the pot in a spare sneaker to cover up the smell, maybe. Then he pulled out his phone and text Scott a simple, 911. Then he sat down on the bean bag he had claimed the day before.

He laid there for a bit worried that he would be tracked so he jumped up and ran to the door nearly tumbling over numerous props. Just as he hoped, there was a lock on the door, he twisted it without hesitation. He knew the lock wouldn't keep a wolf out if it wanted in, but maybe they would think the door was locked the entire time and Stiles had never made it in. It was a long shot, but he had hope. He looked at his phone as he made his way back much more carefully.

Scott hadn't texted back. Stiles sent another, staring at his phone tapping his foot, but that didn't work too well on the bean bag so he got up and sat on the chaise Lydia claimed the day before. Still no reply.

Stiles sent another, looking at his phone wondering what to do.

He looked through his contacts. He could call Derek, but what if it just annoyed him? What if he went back to sleep? It's not like there was much he could do anyway, right? He wasn't in school with him. After another look seeing Scott still hadn't text he decided to call Scott. Three times. Not one was answered. What if something had happened to him because he ran? Finally he called, Derek.

The phone rang once, "Stiles?"

"Duhhhm, Derek?" Stiles said, not expecting him to answer so quickly.

"Stiles, you called me. What is it?" Derek grumbled, still concern hidden in his voice.

Stiles cleared his voice, letting out a small chuckle, "Uhmm yea, sorry to bother you. I just uhh…need to know what I should do. I need you to tell me what to do. It's really stupid, and it su-"

"Stiles!"

"Sorry, sorry. Rambling. Uhmm, okay. That blonde Alpha from the diner? He's here." Stiles stuttered.

There was a brief pause on the other end, "What? Where are you? Is he right there with you?"

"No, no. I'm safe…for now. I think I lost him. But-"

"I'll take care of it." Derek snapped.

"Wait!" Stiles could hear Derek moving the phone to cut off, but knew he would hear if he shouted.

"What?"

"He's enrolled here. He might not be the only one," Stiles said calmly.

"Stay put. I'll call you back." Then the line went dead.

**Present time.**

Stiles was still alone in the attic waiting to hear back from Derek. His heart was finally coming to a semi-normal pace. Derek was on it. Derek answered his phone. He was going to be okay, or at least better than he was half an hour ago.

He thought about the baggie he was given. There was quite a bit in it, had some weight to it. He couldn't imagine just throwing it out. He had never gotten high before, but a lot of his friends had. He wanted to a few years ago but didn't because he was afraid his spazmatics would reach a whole new level.

His phone buzzed. He tried to answer on the first ring like Derek had but only managed a second. "Yea?"

"Where are you?" Derek asked in a rush.

No, he was not giving away his hiding place. "I'm safe. Why? What do you want me to do?"

"I told Isaac to stay with you until I pick you up."

"Oh." Stiles said looking around not wanting to give up his hiding place, not even to the wolves on his team. "Ok, I assume he'll answer his phone, so I'll just call him. It would be too hard to tell you then you to turn around and tell him. I can explain it better."

"Kay," Derek coughed.

Stiles could hear the car in the background and wondered if that meant Derek could clearly hear the humming on his own end. Note to self, avoid phone calls in secret room. He was about to hang up when he heard Derek speak again.

"You're going to be okay."

Stiles let himself give a shy smile.

He knew this; he knew it when Derek had answered the phone the first time. Stiles was a little sad that Derek felt like he needed to tell him that he would be okay. "I know. See you after school. Thank you." Stiles hung up.

He called Isaac, rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" Isaac whispered confused.

Must not have his number, "It's me."

"Oh! Stiles, where are you? Derek told me to-"

"Babysit, I know." He was thankful that he was going to be okay, but still hated that he couldn't do more. Stiles told Isaac where he was, and he showed up in minutes tapping on the door lightly. Stiles opened the door carefully. Realizing after he had already unlocked it that it could possibly be the blonde Alpha on the other side that he had come to know was Aiden.

**That Morning right after Scott had dragged Stiles to first period.**

Scott immediately started hounding Stiles with questions about why he smelled so much like Derek. Stiles gave a nervous smile at the memory of waking up practically on top of him, which totally wasn't all his fault, Derek did have a willing arm around his waist as well. So yea, it would make sense that he smells a lot more like him than he should.

"Scott, he just stayed the night. It was raining and he was going to run home so I made him stay and chill. No big deal. Kay?" Stiles said leaning back against the back of his seat a little more forcefully than necessary.

"I don't like it." Scott turned his nose up.

Stiles threw his arms up, "If you had a problem with it, you would be my boyfriend, not Derek!"

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris shouted from behind him. "Please save your bromance with Scott and Dirk for another time, and let's try to be on time to my class from here on out." He walked past him to the front of the class.

Stiles was thankful he got the second name wrong, didn't need that to get around. "Sure thing Harris." He smiled innocently saluting the teacher. Scott was laughing and turned around in his seat, opening his book as he was instructed.

Stiles turned leaning down to get his book out of his bag when he caught a yellow glint outside. On a closer look, he could tell who it was. The blonde Alpha.

"Scott!" He whispered. "Scott!" Scott waved a hand over his shoulder trying to dismiss him. "There's an Alpha in the parking lot." He whispered demanding attention. Scott stifled a laugh, Stiles craned his neck to look over Scott's shoulder, and of course, he hadn't even heard him because he was texting Allison.

Which don't even get Stiles started on Allison. She had almost gotten all of them killed. Simply because she refused to talk to anyone other than her deranged grandfather. Stiles understood she was going through a terrible time, he knew what it was like to lose a mother, but she could have at least asked Scott or even him what had happened. Her mother was trying to murder Scott! Derek saved him, not by killing her though. Derek didn't murder Mrs. Argent. Mrs. Argent killed herself because shifting once a month was just too terrible to think about.

Stiles stopped his thoughts. That was unfair. He knew that she had strong beliefs and she had grown up in this world and they had protocol. But still, Allison should have talked to someone. Now Scott and Allison were broken up, but Scott was still following her around like a puppy, spending just as much time with her, trying to get her back. Pathetic. His desperation was getting in the way of what really mattered and that was the Alpha in the building, not known as Derek.

Stiles did his best to pay attention for the last half hour of class because Harris refused to be ignored, especially by Stiles.

When the bell rang Stiles tailed Scott trying to get his attention but Scott was on the phone with Deaton trying to get the night off so he could hang out with Allison.

Then Stiles ran into someone. "Sorry, my bad," Stiles said, walking around him seeing Scott disappear into the crowd.

A hand came down on his shoulder pulling him around, "Stiles, right?"

It was the golden Alpha.

Stiles wanted to run, but he didn't want to show fear. Stupid fight or flight response wouldn't pick a side. So Stiles stood there slightly leaning back like he was going to fall over, "Yes."

The Alpha gave a hungry smile, "I'm sure you remember me. I'm Aiden, you met me last night at the Diner with your, boyfriend-"

"Mate. I-I'm his mate," Stiles corrected. He still wasn't sure what it meant but if it was going to add a little bit more protection, he was all for it.

"Mate, right." Aiden grinned, "I have to get to class, wouldn't want to be late on my first day." He reached out and gripped Stiles bicep, hard. "I'll be seeing you, Stiles."

**Present time, opening the door in the secret room not sure if it is Isaac or Aiden.**

"Stiles?" asked a soft timid voice.

"Thank God!" Stiles threw the door open relieved to find Isaac slightly hunched, hands in his pocket. Stiles couldn't stop himself from throwing Isaac into a giant hug, pulling him into the room then locking the door.

Isaac laughed. "Wrong wolf, wrong wolf," he said, tapping Stiles arm trying to get him to let go.

Stiles dropped. "What?"

"Not Derek." Isaac teased.

"Shut up. Does everyone know, then?" Stiles led the way to the furniture set up.

"The pack does. Especially after the past hour." Isaac sat down looking around.

"What do you mean?" Stiles leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

Isaac gave him a crooked grin. "Derek's in a fury."

"Because of the Alpha." Stiles amended.

"No, because I was the only one who would answer my phone, and he was desperate to have you taken care of."

"Oh."

Isaac realized that this little admission was going to give Stiles hours of questions that could eventually erupt out of his face and it would not end pretty for everyone so he changed the subject. "So uhh…nice room. I couldn't track you for anything."

Stiles grasped the new subject with relieved vigor, "Really? That's what I hoped, I mean, with it being so loud over there by the door and the general smell, but I can't say it's just the room, I took a few other precautions to dilute eu de Stiles." He beamed. "Do you think you would be able to find me if I had come straight here?"

"Beats me." Isaac shrugged. "How'd you find this place? I mean I knew about it cuz of my old habits." He bit his lip looking at the floor. "Can't do that anymore, I don't think, body wouldn't be affected."

Stiles nodded quietly hoping he couldn’t smell the baggie in his shoes. "You're not going to tell are you? About this room?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Good, cause I like having a place I can run to. I only found it yesterday thanks to Lydia."

Isaac smiled a knowing smile and Stiles knew he must have been one of the stoners that she tricked out with the rat rumor.

"Okay, new subject."

Isaac leaned back on the couch, "Go for it."

Stiles squinted, "How did you know to distract Aiden?"

**Isaac's point of view beginning after 2nd lets out.**

Isaac was minding his own business strolling down the hallway with his new found confidence since the bite. He couldn't help the pang in his chest. Erica used to roam these halls with him. They were an unofficial duo. Her life had gone from torture to bad ass, just like his did. They were no longer the butt of other people's jokes, no longer punching bags, no longer targets, and most importantly no longer pain magnets.

But Erica joined the Alphas. She and Boyd tried to explain to everyone how they had no choice, it was join or die. Knowing them though, Isaac was fairly certain they didn't put up much of a fight. They were already running away to begin with, they probably figured if they joined the pack they would be safer than alone or with a single Alpha. Isaac wondered why they weren't in school, hoped all was well, even if he didn't approve of their choices, they were pack.

That was when he noticed Stiles was being weirder than usual. Flinching as everybody brushed against him. Soft whimpers escaping his mouth when he would be bumped from behind. His eyes darting around looking for some unknown terror to pounce.

Now Isaac was fairly certain that any wolf passerby wouldn't pick up Stiles’ edginess because he had his own specific 'Stiles Sense' so to speak, after picking up on the Stiles-Derek dynamic. If Stiles was the human his Alpha claimed, even if unofficially, the least he could do was keep an eye on him in school. Also, Stiles was easy to hang out with.

His theory was proven correct when Scott walked right by giving first Stiles and then himself a big wave, totally and completely oblivious to his best friend's frazzled state. Isaac couldn't help the sarcastic wave he sent back. Isaac followed Stiles to class just in case he could pick up on any more clues.

He considered texting Derek after seeing Stiles enter class safely and visibly relax just a bit. Isaac hurried to class after that barely making it to class before the bell. He decided not to text Derek, it would only freak him out and there was nothing he could really tell him other than hey Stiles is walking around really freaked out by something. Not sure what it is. Nothing I can do from another class room, and nothing you can do outside of school.'

It would not end well.

The bell rang for lunch. Isaac immediately went searching for Stiles, but when he got to Stiles’ classroom he was already out. Isaac tried to track him but there were just too many bodies surging toward the cafeteria. Isaac didn't fret too much; they always sat at the same table these days. It helped that both Jackson and Lydia were now in their circle, it was a marked table now, no one sat there unless they wanted to get knocked down mentally by Lydia and physically by Jackson.

Isaac actually went through the cold sandwich and salad bar line. He figured with Stiles frazzled state he would enjoy some healthy food. Stiles loved junk food, Isaac knew that, but he had also picked up on how Stiles took comfort in knowing he was doing something good for his or his father's health.

He wasn't going to outright give it to him; Stiles wouldn't take it if he tried. He was just going to pick at it, and wait to see if he thought Stiles would want any of it. Isaac was out of line walking toward the tables nodding in the directions of random people shouting greetings wanting him to sit with them. He smiled warmly and would flash his eyes to his intended destination and the students would sag a little.

Sometimes he sat with other groups, he had more friends than just the pack, the pack was his family though.

As he got closer to the table and shouts were no longer in his direction he realized Stiles wasn't there yet. He normally beat everyone to lunch. Isaac sat down looking at Scott.

"Where is he?" he pointed to Stiles’ empty seat.

Scott shrugged. "Probably had to pee or something." Then he turned back to Allison and Lydia.

"Why you asking?" Jackson asked from across the table eating an apple noisily.

Isaac was still getting used to Jackson's new personality. He was still a jock to the core, near bully to everyone, but not to pack. Pack being; Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Isaac. Jackson still gave Derek hell, Isaac was pretty sure it had to do with his Superiority Complex. "He just normally beats us here," Isaac said looking down picking at his food.

Jackson got up and sat across from Isaac shifting his tray. Isaac thought Jackson was about to make gay jokes, but he didn’t. "Does this have anything to do with the new kid?" Jackson asked on his elbows, arms crossed, apple now put away.

"New kid?" Isaac asked dumbly.

"Yea." Jackson grinned wickedly, "Big, tan, blonde…" he's Jackson so he gives a theatrical pause, "Alpha."

Isaac's eyes bulged out of his head. Before he could say anything Stiles was walking up to the table, and he looked ashen. Isaac wasn’t the only one who noticed this time.

Jackson's eyes were glued to him looking for injuries, just in case. Jackson wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a soft spot for Stiles, even if it is somewhere deep inside- very deep.

Allison reached out and stroked his arm, Lydia his cheek, when Scott spoke up. "Dude, you okay? Have you eaten today?"

"Yea, I had a little bit to eat this morning when I made breakfast for me, Dad, and Derek. But I'm fine, dude. It's nothing," he said warmly trying to reassure his best friend.

"Well eat something, it'll make me feel better. Kay, bro?" Scott said.

Stiles just nodded.

Isaac saw that Stiles didn't even bother to grab food on his way to the table so he tentatively pushed his salad toward him, looking up at him through his brows. Stiles gave him a half smile with sad eyes and accepted the food. What the fuck happened?! Isaac thought. Isaac had only seen Stiles this down a few times and it was usually because of something pretty bad.

Jackson leaned across the table, "It has got to be the new Alpha."

Isaac nodded, "Yea, and it makes sense that they would target Stiles."

"What why? Because of his scent? Derek told me something about that. But wouldn't they target us first?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Yes, but there's more to him, making him more of a target, but more protected."

Jackson wasn't a patient man, "Damn it, Lahey! Just spit it out already!"

Isaac rubbed his shoulder, "Derek kinda, claimed him. They are pretending to date."

Jackson laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Isaac shrugged, "You can't be serious, that's a stupid plan. Just because I am with Lydia doesn't make her any safer, just makes her a bigger target." He said making an example.

"Stiles is Derek's mate, Jackson. He has told the pack, so if they take Stiles life or harm him even, it's like igniting a war."

"I don't get it." Jackson shrugged, waiting for Isaac to tell him more.

"That's all I know, guess we will have to ask Derek about it at the next pack meeting."

Isaac stopped paying attention to Jackson and looked back at Stiles who was eating, but wasn't engaging in conversation and his eyes were darting all over the cafeteria. Stiles stilled for ten seconds and Isaac followed his gaze.

Big, Tan, Blonde, Alpha. Just as Jackson had described, giving Stiles a wicked grin. Stiles ducked his head back in his food and started conversation with Lydia.

"So, Lydia, how was your night?"

"Oh, I don't wanna talk about me. I wanna hear how things went last night with your boyfriend."

Stiles choked on a bite, "Lydia!"

"Ohh come on we all know what's going on. Am I not supposed to say boyfriend, would you prefer-"

"Mate. We're saying mate, now. But boyfriend is still what I prefer." Stiles smiled.

Isaac realized what was going on, Stiles didn’t want anyone to blow their cover in front of the new student. He looked at Jackson and he was putting it together too.

Lydia just shrugged unaffected. But not Scott, not so much . "Dude, What the Hell?"

Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson all said "Scott!" in unison. They looked at each other nervously, Jackson changed the subject. "So, McCall, you ready for the game?"

Isaac tuned out and saw Stiles looking at him with questioning eyes; Isaac just nodded a reassuring nod and gave him a thumbs up taking Stiles now empty tray, tossing it. Isaac winked at Stiles, tipping his head toward the door. Stiles did the impossible with his eyebrows completely confused. Isaac glanced slowly at the Alpha, back at Stiles, then at the door. Stiles brows fell and he gave a tiny nod.

Isaac walked up to Big, Tan, Blonde, and Alpha. "Name's Isaac Lahey." He held his hand out.

Stiles started to make for the door when the blonde's eyes were finally off of him.

"Aiden." He shook his hand squeezing harder than necessary. They both knew what the other was, if not from face recognition then from scent.

The bell rang and Aiden looked up almost instantly searching for Stiles. "Sooo where'd ya move here from?" Isaac asked stepping in front of his view.

"All over. Excuse me." He pushed Isaac out of the way, trying to make it around the crowd.

Isaac jumped in front of him. "Really? Move here with family?"

They guy ignored him trying to sidestep him but Isaac kept right with him, "That's cool, not much of a talker. I can get that; you should meet my friend Derek."

This caught Aiden's attention.

"Derek?" Now they were at a standstill.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know exactly what we are."

"Are you challenging me then, Isaac, was it?" he crossed his arms.

"Nope, just introducing myself, and exactly what pack I belong to." Isaac smiled proud, knowing the bell had just rang, Stiles had to be safely in a classroom by now so when the wolf shoved past him, he let him.

**Present time, Stiles has just asked how Isaac knew to distract the Alpha.**

"The better question is how did Scott not notice you were freaking the fuck out? Jackson and I were right on it. Well…I had picked up on your nerves between 2nd and 3rd, I kinda followed you to class. Then when you got lunch you were a ghost and late. While we were waiting for you to get there Jackson told me about the Alpha, we put two and two together." Isaac explained.

"High five man!" Stiles grinned. They high fived and laughed for a few minutes, it was a start of yet another beautiful friendship.

Isaac's face suddenly got a hint of despair. "Now Stiles, please tell me what happened before lunch."

**Before Lunch**

After a thorough search of the hall from his third period door Stiles was fairly certain that Aiden was not there, at least not yet, he ventured out heading for his favorite period of the day. Lunch. Not only was it lunch, but it was sanctuary as far as he was concerned. He would be surrounded by his very own wolf pack. He could see the hoard of clueless, hungry, teenagers all fighting to make it into the cafeteria and his bodily functions finally kicked in. Apparently his body had been in such a state of shock all morning that he didn't realize he had to pee until now. He made a detour to the closest bathroom before he grabbed lunch.

Stiles wasted no time in relieving himself. He had his head tilted back in a pleased state when he heard the door. He didn't think much of it. Guys walk in all the time when he peed. He got over his stage fright back in grade school. But then his instincts kicked in and he opened his eyes just as a distinct click echoed off the tile walls.

Aiden was at the door hand falling from the lock.

He was now locked in a bathroom; cock out, with a scary, gay, Alpha. Normally he wouldn't care about the gay part, he had urinated around Danny too many times to count, but Danny had never made him feel like prey. Aiden on the other hand was stalking toward him with hungry eyes.

Stiles willed himself to relax, and force his fluid out faster hoping to be secured back inside his jeans by the time the wolf actually made it to the urinal next to him. He wished his inner monologue was overly paranoid, he really did.

Alas, Aiden was standing beside him now pulling himself out and Stiles was still mid stream. He focused on his heart rate, if nothing else, he could pretend not to care that Aiden was there.

"Stiles." Aiden finally purred, not looking at him. Stiles had to restrain his impulse to laugh at how cat-like the wolf just sounded.

"What do you want, Aiden?" Stiles growled instead, staring at a spot on the wall in front of him.

Aiden clicked his tongue glancing at Stiles out of the corner of his eye. "You know Alphas have basic bodily functions, same as anyone else. I am sure you know all about our bodily functions…and urges." He drew.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Now Stiles flipped his head around to stare at the Alpha.

Now the Alpha looked less like a wolf and more like a snake with the way his head was tilted, sneering, and crooked. Stiles knew exactly what he was insinuating, but wanted him to say it straight out.

"Ok, fine," Stiles blurted. "What are you doing here in Beacon Hills?"

Aiden shrugged. "To collect the Alpha and add him to our ranks."

"Derek has no intention of joining, so you might as well move it right along." Stiles smirked refocusing on the wall in front of him.

Aiden continued like Stiles never said a word. "Process is simple everywhere they go. Acquire the Alpha by any means necessary. And trust me; we always get what we want."

Stiles wanted to say something about how he just said "they" but then went back to "we". Something about that just didn't sit too well with him. But he thought better against it. He knew he needed to know more about their intentions, not get to know this Alpha better. "What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles finally said, zipping his pants up.

The Alpha followed suit zipping himself up as well, "It means," he swung around. "Stay the fuck out of our way!" then threw Stiles against a wall holding him there by the neck with his forearm.

Stiles’ feet were no longer touching the ground, the slightly taller Alpha lifting him up to eye level. Stiles swung his legs trying to swing himself free.

The Alpha got tired of being kicked in the shins so he pressed his body firmly against Stiles.

"Let. Go of. Me." Stiles grunted, fighting for oxygen. He finally let his heart race, this was a legit moment to freak the fuck out and he only had so much control.

"I would gladly let you do a lot of things, pet. But go is not at the top of the list." The Alpha teased, inhaling at his throat.

Stiles could feel the weight of the words, as well as the weight between his legs. Stiles needed to get out of the bathroom, and soon. "You should really..." Stiles coughed as the grip tightened against his throat, and a tongue darted out to lick his Adam's apple. "Reconsider your actions." He choked out again, "If Derek finds out-"

Aiden laughed, sending a shudder through Stiles at the contact, "Oh, don't play that. I am not nearly convinced of your little bond. You don't even seem too convinced of it either - that you have found your mate." The last word sounded strange the way he said it.

Stiles stuttered, "Yo-you, know-w nothing ab-bout me. O-or my mate." Stiles tried to sound convincing.

The Alpha was now rutting against Stiles and he was thankful that his body had enough sense to be scared and not give into his teenage hormones that would otherwise insist on a hard on due to such friction.

"Mmm…you could dance a samba to the beating in your chest." He traced his free hand down Stiles sternum toward his pants line. "Can your Mate drive you to such pleasure?"

"S'not pleasure!" Stiles grinded out attempting to get away, wishing more than anything that Derek, or any wolf in the school would hear his silent cries and come rip this guy's head off. Stiles had never felt so violated in his entire life.

He had thought it was bad when Derek held him against a wall, or door, or even the occasional locker. He wasn't stupid; he knew how sexual it was. He fought not to let his hormones get away from him too every time. Which in no way suggested this was sexual, at least not on Stiles part, he was too fearful.

He had thought it was beyond awkward and uncomfortable when Matt had practically planted Stiles on top of Derek when they were both paralyzed and forced them to remain that way for too long. But this? He was actually being molested, for lack of a better term.

"Only because you refuse to give into it and let your body do the thinking." The Alpha sucked Stiles’ shoulder into his mouth. "I could definitely give you a good time, if you'd just let yourself feel it."

Stiles knew he was going to have a hickey, his first one. He fought harder, "Let me go!" he shoved against him, hands finally coming back to life realizing they weren't pinned down in any way. The wolf stumbled a little then quickly collected Stiles’ wrists and held them above his head.

He lifted Stiles t-shirt adding it to the fist holding the two wrists, covering Stiles face. He then worked his face down latching onto a nipple; Stiles had never felt more like a helpless victim in his entire life. All he wanted was to go to lunch, and hang out with his friends, just like a normal teenager. He wanted to complain about authority figures, and homework, and lack of sleep. Not worry about full moons, werewolves, and sexually frustrated Alphas who wanted to steal his virtue.

Aiden flipped Stiles around pressing him against the wall now rutting against his backside. Stiles refused to cry. He just tried to find a happy place. His mind immediately went to Derek that morning in bed.

Just as he felt fingers crawl across his lower back and into his pants line there was knocking at the door followed by,"This door is to remain unlocked." There was jingling of keys signaling that is was a janitor or staff of some kind.

Stiles sighed in relief knowing he was going to have the chance to run away, but not before Aiden got in one more good bite. It might have been more of a suck, but as far as Stiles cared it was a bite.

The janitor barely got the door open and Aiden dropped Stiles, Stiles darted around the Janitor and dashed for the cafeteria seeking salvation. He tried his hardest not to think about what would have happened if the janitor hadn't opened the door when he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Stiles is molested by Aiden. He is pinned down, orally assaulted above the belt, and rutted against.**
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	5. I know you’re fine, but what do I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles suffers from a little PTSD, he uses the gift from the kid in the attic to relieve some of the stress. Derek finds him on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! 5 united friends. :')
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Fallout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvnP6BmQvEk) by Marianas Trench.
> 
> **Updated Tags**

Present time.

"Stiles, tell me what happened." Isaac pressed for the third time.

Stiles just saw it playing on a loop in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to admit he had been a victim to such a level. He couldn't tell Isaac, didn’t think he could tell anyone, so he lied. "I went to the bathroom, he came in, locked the door.” So far so true. "He tried to intimidate me, asked me how I wanted to die, threw me against a wall, smacked me around a bit." He paused remembering the specifics. "You know, same ol, same ol."

Isaac reached a hand out touching Stiles’ knee, he flinched at the contact. "Are you going to tell Derek?" Isaac had enough sense to know that if Stiles did tell him, shit was going to hit the fan and fast.

"No." Stiles muttered, "I can handle it, it's nothing new." Stiles inhaled deeply forcing a smile. "Always a daily threat for the token human."

Isaac wasn't sure he believed that Stiles had given all the details straight out and was about to press for more specifics when Stiles’ phone went off. Stiles answered it on the second ring and Isaac could visibly see his shoulders relax just a fraction and his heart skipped a beat. Isaac was pleased to know that the kid wasn't as nervous around his Alpha, and actually found him to be of some comfort.

"Derek," Stiles breathed. Not a question.

"Isaac giving you any trouble?" Derek asked trying to make a joke but there was a serious undertone.

"I heard that!" Isaac called three feet in front of Stiles and the three of them found pleasure in the little exchange after a crap day.

Derek resumed Alpha mode quicker than they all would have liked though, "Go back to class when the next one starts. No point in skipping the rest of your life." 

Stiles grimaced, he hadn't thought about how this could very well last past today let alone his life. 

"I've taken care of everything. Meet me by the southeast entrance to the parking lot after school." 

Stiles nodded trying to calculate just how many hours until school was over. 

"Stiles?" 

Right, he couldn't see him, duh.

"Yea, sorry. Okay." Stiles swallowed thickly. Stiles went to hang up assuming this was the end of the conversation.

"Stiles." He lifted the phone back to his ear. "I got you." He didn't know what to say to that. "Go be a teenager." Then the line went dead.

"Well okay then." Stiles put his phone away and Isaac gave him a pleased, knowing look. Stiles had no idea what all that had meant. He was about to ask Isaac but the bell announced it was now 8th period.

"Let's go pretend to be teenagers with no Alphawolf drama." Isaac smiled standing up and heading for the door glancing behind him to make sure Stiles was following him.

It was the last period of the day. In less than an hour he would have a very capable Alpha at his side that could ward off any virtue stealing wolves, at least for awhile, giving Stiles some time to breathe. He knew he was relatively safe now walking the hallway with Isaac. Eons safer than when he had walked these halls on his own, obviously.

They came face to face with Aiden a couple doors down from their classroom. Stiles was suddenly grateful that he had last period with Isaac, made the situation a lot easier.

Stiles couldn't help but stiffen when Aiden entered his bubble but then Isaac stepped between the two giving Aiden a shit eating grin that he was all too good at since he had turned. Aiden was instantly confused, and Stiles had to fight every urge in his body not to stick his tongue out at the tool.

"Let's get to class, Stilinski." Isaac smirked not breaking eye contact with Aiden. 

Stiles edged around him and headed along the wall resisting the urge to turn around and watch the Alphas reaction. Isaac edged around the Alpha as well still beaming his shit eating grin like the idiot he was. But he was Stiles’ idiot. It was official. Stiles had claimed him.

Stiles wasn’t really as surprised as he should have been when he looked up halfway through class in the middle of an assignment, that was actually pretty easy to focus on considering all the events of the day, but Aiden was in his line of sight. Not in the classroom or even in the hallway but in a classroom crosswise from his. He had found the one seat in the room that would allow him to stare a hole through him given the doors remained open.

There was that urge again, to stick his tongue out like a toddler. Ugh, he wanted to do it so bad. Stiles was scowling now and Isaac shoved his shoulder as a silent 'the fuck is it now?' Stiles tilted his pencil in the direction of the creeper and Isaac leaned over following Stiles’ line of sight. He caught a glimpse of the Alpha and half waved "what is it with this guy?"

"Mr. Lahey! This is an individual assignment; please leave Stiles alone to his work." The teacher bashed.

Isaac didn't even flinch; Stiles on the other hand would have flown right out of his seat if not for Isaac blocking the way. "Sorry, Mr. Cantu. Already finished, just distracted by the activity in the hallway."

"Well lucky for you I can fix that." Mr. Cantu smirked, unaware that he was playing right into Isaac’s hands.

Isaac and Stiles both smiled and waved at Aiden who was now scowling as the door shut in his face. Just before the line of vision was cut Stiles finally stuck his tongue out at him and if that wasn't the face of a last straw Alpha he didn't know what was.

After class Isaac wouldn't let Stiles leave. Stiles was irritated but waited anyway watching Aiden stand expectantly across the hall waiting for him when one by one, his pack and friends showed up. First Scott and Allison, then Lydia, and lastly Jackson who didn't seem too thrilled.

After a small pow-wow they brought him up to speed about how Derek practically pummeled Scott during lacrosse and made him very mournful about not answering his phone all day, and bullied Jackson into getting Stiles safely to Derek after school. Lydia and Allison were just casual bystanders jumping in because of the excitement and their adoration for Stiles, obviously.

Any other day Stiles would be extremely peeved at the insistence of such measures to keep him safe, but considering he was quite nearly raped in the boys room before lunch was even in full swing, he was willing to accept it with open arms.

They all finally exited the classroom and Stiles wondered for a split second if Derek would freak out and come storming down the halls if they didn't make it out the door in the next 6 seconds. But surely this was his plan so Stiles ignored it and focused on where Aiden was in relation to himself. 

Leading the pack, surprise surprise, was Jackson and Lydia arms linked and looking powerful as per their usual. Stiles was behind them a few feet so he would look natural with Scott to his right and Allison on his left with her arm wrapped in his and Scott's around his neck. Then there was Isaac at his backside, a few weeks ago and he wouldn't have thought he would ever be able to turn his back on Isaac in fear of him ripping him a new one, no homo.

Stiles almost felt like royalty, and almost liked it, until the reality of the part he would play as royalty in this situation. He would be some princess/damsel in distress or some shit. This was not okay. 

He turned his attention away from his withering masculinity and back to where Aiden was. He was approaching the group.

"I don't suppose I could have a moment-"

They all interrupted him with a choice finger and walked off. Stiles wasn't sure if they all had the impulse at the same time or if they had just followed his lead, either way it was awesome and he couldn't resist a small fist pump that inevitably slammed into Scott’s armpit. Scott winced but laughed realizing it wasn't meant for him and was a victory impulse.

They walked out the door and just as Derek had said he was there leaning against the passenger door of his sleek car, wearing his trademark leather, and a pair of sunglasses. Stiles smiled nervously, why was he nervous? The group around him dispersed but still held a pretty sturdy line separating him from the enemy.

Stiles turned to wave at his friends and saw Aiden leaning against a rail on the steps behind their line of defense staring intently at Stiles, winking. Stiles turned around again and Derek was taking his glasses off stepping away from the car toward him.

Stiles decoded the wink in a matter of seconds, it was a challenge. Aiden had said he wasn't convinced. Stiles had to do something other than just get in the car and race away. He held his arms tightly to his side feeling more stiff than he had all day, what was one to do in this situation? How could he trust himself not to sound like a bad info-mercial? Or flinch painfully when Derek so much as breathed in his direction? Ah! Eureka! They had cuddled, or at least Stiles had been on top of him, he could handle contact, hallelujah, amen!

'Hug me! Hug meeee!' Stiles mouthed dramatically at Derek who cocked an eyebrow but quickly got into character and did just so. But he didn't just hug Stiles…no, he Hugged Stiles.

Derek sauntered over to Stiles drinking him in like a coke float on a hot day, finally sliding his arms around his waist looking hopefully into Stiles eyes that he wouldn't flinch. Luckily, he didn't and Derek grinned at this. He held him tightly against his chest rubbing Stiles’ back and whispered sweet nothings about how his day had been, and then inhaled at his neck. His grip tightened instantly and Stiles had to tap his back signaling that the hug was a)too long and b)ouch. Derek let go and there was a small hint of red in his eyes. Well damn dude, you could have said no. I didn't make you hug me. Stiles thought.

Derek pulled the collar around his neck down, "Get in the car!" He growled.

What? Was he in trouble? Then he went to adjust his shirt that had been yanked so rudely, and felt a sting. The hickey. Oh god. Stiles flipped around to stop Derek.

"Car." Derek barked not even looking back at him, "Now."

Rude. Ok, pros and cons. Derek could go over there and kick his ass, or Aiden could kick his. Everyone would pick up on something more happening in the bathroom than he had originally intended anyone to know, ever. Okay, time to retrieve the territorial Alpha of which belonged to Stiles for the time being.

Stiles ran in between Derek and Aiden holding up his hands, "Derek, Derek" He was just staring over his shoulder barely containing his red, "Derek!" Stiles planted a firm hand on his chest, "I'd like to go home. Today sucked, obviously and I would like to forget about it." He gave him a pointed look bobbing his head inserting his head in Derek's line of sight of Aiden. "He's not worth it." He said weakly feeling way too cliché. "Derek?" he pleaded and finally Derek grunted in acknowledgement. "Car?" Stiles asked softly letting his hand relax, but not removing it.

Derek nodded with his eyes; then locked them back on Aiden shifting his body to the side encouraging Stiles to walk ahead of him.

"I think not." Stiles chuckled, pushing at Derek's shoulder urging him to turn in the direction of the car. "I am not giving you an opening to display your Alpha testosterone. Get in the car."

Derek growled.

“Don’t give me that shit.” Stiles said with a pointed stare insisting Derek return to the car. When Derek didn’t make any move to go, Stiles rolled his eyes and added a "Please."

Derek reluctantly started walking back to the car claws barely visible. 

Aiden started laughing and most likely was about to run off at the mouth. 

"Don't make me change my mind, Aiden!" Stiles shot seething back at the Alpha whose position shifted almost challenging. "One against seven!" he concluded turning his back. Yes, three of them were human, semantics. Also, there may also be other Alphas around they were unaware of, but again, semantics.

But his threat was enough to shut Aiden up, he straightened up but Stiles knew he was irritated. 

Stiles climbed in the car after he heard the closing of Derek's door. He gave a weak wave to his pack just before Derek whipped out of the parking lot almost taking out a group of hipsters taking a picture in front of the orange California sky.

Stiles could only do the silence for so long, "You're really good at the whole territorial boyfriend thing for someone who hasn't dated much."

Derek ignored the statement. "What happened today?"

Stiles gaped like a fish before avoiding the question. "If I didn't know any better I would think you might actually like me." 

Derek gripped the streaking wheel. 

"Couldn't resist the Stilinski charm, eh?" Stiles nudged Derek's shoulder and he saw the flash of annoyance across his face. "Hey, you're the one who told me to start touching you more!"

"What happened, Stiles?!" he growled, looking right through Stiles skull.

Stiles was desperate, "It-it-heh-it was the song wasn't it? That's what made you fall in love with me right?" Then he started singing it again, "I got a brand new Boyf…" The sound died in his throat when he looked over and Derek's eyes were read and serious.

"Stiles." Derek forced his eyes back to normal. "Tell me." They were in front of Stiles house now.

"I already told you." Stiles climbed out of the car and shut the door in Derek's face. He would have slammed it but, come on, he didn't have a death wish.

Derek followed him up the walk to the door. "No you didn't. 'There's an Alpha enrolled, and might be more,' is not an explanation to the mark on your shoulder." 

Okay, it wasn't word for word what Stiles said, but again, details. 

"It's what had Isaac so worried, isn't it."

"Isaac was worried about me? When? What he say?" Stiles asked in a rush, was this before or after lunch? Is that why Derek answered the phone so quickly when he called? Not because it was him, but because Isaac was concerned? This was some bullshit.

"Damn it, Stiles. Just answer my question, for once!" They had made it up to his room by this point and Derek shoved him against his bedroom wall holding him there.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Stiles shouted shoving as hard as he could. All Stiles could see or feel was Aiden holding him against the wall in the bathroom. Not again. Never again.

Derek dropped him instantly, eyes wide, trying to locate where he had hurt Stiles. Only Stiles was fine physically. It was his head that was hurt. Stiles swallowed hard planting himself back into reality.

Stiles flailed for a few seconds, not knowing how to explain away his actions. Finally he gave into the pained look on Derek's face and the momentary flicks of his eyes toward the hickey hidden by clothing.

"It's not a big deal. Can we just let it go?" he asked desperately not wanting to recount the most victimizing experience of his entire life - and he was Stiles Stilinski, there was a long list.

 

“I can’t just let it go!” Derek said punctuating with a punch to the wall beside his head. Stiles was fairly certain there was a hole in the wall. Then Derek placed both hands on the wall on either side of his head. His head fell, eyes closed. "Stiles. I need to know.”

Stiles wanted to reach up and stroke away the stress in his face, Derek wasn't supposed to look so vulnerable, ever. "Fine. Fine!" He said dropping his hands before they reached Derek’s face. "He cornered me in the bathroom before lunch. This happened and then I got away." Stiles waved a hand at his neck.

Derek looked up from under his eyebrows, "Nothing else?"

"Oh God, no! Still intact!" he said wiggling his hips. Trying not to think about the dry humping and the fingers that invaded his waistband, his heart was starting to pick up. Damn it heart! Don't you know we have a seriously angry Alpha to lie to?

"That's not what I meant, I would have known. But I can smell him, and not just on your neck." He glanced down at his chest and reached a hand around him indicating his lower back. 

Stiles gave him a serious not-saying-another-word look. 

Derek sucked his teeth, "Take a shower, whatever he did made you smell more like him than me. And I'm supposed to be your mate." Derek backed away heading out of the room.

Oh, nuh uh, this was not his fault. "That's your problem buddy. This whole scent marking thing? Not my thing it's yours." Then he stomped to the bathroom.

Derek left without another word.

Stiles didn't shower right away; he did eventually, but not right off because he didn't like being told what to do. And what did it even matter to Derek if he didn't smell like him? This was a FAKE relationship. He just settled on it mattered to other wolves what he smelled like, can't have him smelling any less like Derek's mate than say…Jackson. 

Stiles was behind the door fuming when he heard the door slam downstairs. Not shut, but slam. He called an obscenity to Derek knowing that he could hear him if he was paying attention, if he didn't it didn't matter, it made Stiles feel better.

He stomped out diddling around his room for an hour before he finally gave in and took a shower. He didn't really like the thought of Aiden all over him. He suddenly felt really gross.

Stiles was now showered, homework done, chores actually complete perfectly and not half-assed, dinner done and eaten, and leftovers cleaned up and sitting in the fridge for whenever Stiles’ dad actually made it home.

His dad was working a lot lately actually and Stiles felt bad, not just because it sucked for his dad, but he really missed him. Since the arrival of the Alphas there was a spike in criminal activity. No one was dead, or seriously injured, it was stupid things like shoplifting, hold ups, muggings, etc. It may not even be related to the Alphas but as far as Stiles was concerned, everything was their fault- specifically Aiden’s.

Stiles ended up grabbing the plate of food he had set aside for his dad and made his way to the police station. His dad was skeptical at first to Stiles unexpected visit. 

Usually, when Stiles showed up to the station it meant he wanted to snoop in on an investigation, or was buttering his dad up for something he had done. Eventually his dad let go of his suspicions and they enjoyed themselves. They talked a lot, about a lot of nothing, but a lot. They laughed even more than talked. They told stories about their days at work and school, of course excluding any supernatural details.

Stiles was smiling so hard that he was almost certain his face would split in two like the creepy Cheshire cat. But he just loved hearing his dad's laugh. Something came up, a gas station robbery and his dad had to leave so they said their goodbyes and see ya laters.

Stiles was home now, had been for an hour and he just didn't know what to do with all his pent up anxiety and irritation, and flat out fear. He had no idea how far the Alphas would go. They already made it clear that they would hurt him, kill him, maybe even rape him for shits and giggles. They could do the equivalent to any of his friends, and all they wanted was for Derek to join them. 

Simple enough right?

Stiles considered it for a second, if Derek just sacrificed himself and joined them, they would all be safe. No one would have to get hurt. His dad may even get to come home before dawn most nights, but that was selfish thinking. Derek shouldn't have to get bullied and forced into a pack he wants nothing to do with. After a few minutes Stiles admitted to himself that he was selfish too, he didn't want Derek to join because then he wouldn't be their Alpha anymore. Stiles had actually grown to like him, as Lydia so helpfully pointed out in the secret room.

Stiles got online deciding he needed either a) a distraction or b) someone to talk to. After a half hour of scrolling through his dash, he logged on to his messenger. Lydia was on and she wasted no time in asking him how things were with Derek. This normally would annoy him but it made it so much easier to rant and complain without seeking out a listening ear.

After about 35 minutes of Lydia humoring him Stiles finally ended with I just don't see why these things are happening to me. He never says 'always happen' like most people do. He doesn't want pity, he doesn't want to say his whole life sucks and no one else's does, not even imply it by a poor choice of words.

Lydia after a few minutes replied simply, Everything happens for a reason.

Stiles thought about that and gave her a short thank you for listening, and then got up to switch the laundry. He was still completely stressed out, not like earlier where it was all fear. Now it was also confusion over this fake relationship. Lydia was obviously 'shipping' them hard, as he had seen so many times on tumblr among fandoms. It was apparently a word. And he kind of shipped it too, only not really…okay maybe.

He went back up to his room laying his stuff out for the next day because his body was just so pumped full of adrenaline. He was now cleaning out his backpack and ta-da the illicit drug fell out. Stiles shoved it aside finishing his task and thinking about Lydia's words. 

Everything happens for a reason.

Everything happens for a reason…

Everything happens for a reason.

Stiles looked around and caught a glimpse of the baggie, and he snatched it up immediately.

"EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON!"

"The guy! That guy! I ran into him for a reason! To get this, he gave it to me for a reason! This is like the safest fuck-it-all right? I mean…a lot of people do it." He was now talking to himself. "People do it every day, and it won't cause any long term damage. I can get addicted mentally, sure, but I am only going to do it once. I couldn't risk anymore. I may not even like it. But if all I end up thinking about tonight is how much I don't like it, then it will still be a win!" He was desperate to just relax and forget the events of the day. Or at least not care about said events.

Stiles’ only drug was Adderall. He rarely if ever used any over the counter medications because he was convinced, pain made him more of a man. He couldn't be some weakling, especially with all these werewolves running around him. He figured this was safe enough. Everyone experimented. Even his dad had told him he got high, but then he went on and on about how terrible it was. 

Stiles had made up his mind.

Tonight, a Stilinski was going to get stoned, and not the one wearing a badge.

He started smiling nervously he couldn't believe what he was about to do. But then he realized he didn't have the first idea how to go about it. Not really anyway. So he did what anyone would do, the only thing one could do. He went to the internet. Youtube, specifically.

He ended up doing the safest thing he found. He was going to make a water bottle pipe. It was easy, to an extent, and it wouldn't cause him harm or potential harm like regular paper around the house would.

He immediately went to work. He emptied a bottle about halfway and then stabbed a hole, clumsily, into the side of the bottle near the top. He then gutted a pen and stabbed it in the hole securing it with scotch tape so air wouldn't leak around it. He then cut a square of foil laying it over the top tearing it once or twice having to redo it and secured it to the top with a rubber band he found in the kitchen.

He inspected it pleased with his workmanship. "Alright, Stilinski, let's do this." He encouraged himself.

For a second he wondered if Derek would bust him, considering he was such a creep. Someone was probably outside right now keeping guard…but then why haven't they stopped him? Stiles guessed there wasn't anyone watching him because everything happens for a reason and tonight he was supposed to smoke it up.

He grabbed the baggie and realized he had forgotten to poke the holes in the top so he righted it before he put a pinch, okay maybe two, in the makeshift bowl. He sat upright in his computer chair and held the bottle out in his left hand and the lighter in his right. All he had to do now was light and inhale.

He had had so much pent up energy only moments ago and now he was completely zen. He was awesome; it was like the calm before the storm. Tonight was going to be awesome!

He lit up, closed his eyes, and started to breathe in deeply.

Now that Stiles was on the roof he wasn't sure when or how exactly he had gotten there. He remembered taking the first hit, then another, and then another and not thinking it was working. But after a number of hits later that he lost count of he had fallen out of his computer chair.

Now? Now he was lying on his roof and he had no idea how to get back inside. He didn't trust his limbs at all whatsoever. He knew that if he tried to get up, again, he would surely succeed in toppling off the roof and into the bushes on the ground. So he remained still, legs and arms sprawled on either side of him.

Part of him wished he had brought a blanket out with him, but of course he wasn't thinking about the temperature. He wasn't thinking about much actually just how awesome it would feel outside.

He felt weightless, like nothing could touch him, other than gravity that is. He looked at the stars, counting them, and occasionally stretching his arm out thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to touch them.

He lie there just on the edge of sleep, desperately wanting a blanket and some water because he now knew the meaning of cottonmouth, and hoped no one caught him and he would sober up and make it inside on his own before his dad got home.

Stiles lost track of time, could have been a minute or an hour later, but he actually heard a voice. He wondered if he had imagined it but of course, it was none other than Derek.

"Stiles. I asked you a question." The voice sounded irritated. Great.

Stiles couldn't remember the words, just the voice. "What?"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Stars," he said simply, then started laughing. "They're everywhere!"

Derek muttered, "What?" In one jump he was on the roof standing next to Stiles limp form who was smiling at the sky. Derek caught himself looking up to see what was so pleasing when he smelled it. The acrid, sweet, and mellow scent of- "Stiles! Are you high?" He yelled.

"Shhhhhh…" Stiles said roughly pressing his finger to his plump lips, molding them around the digit. "It's not that high up; it's just a second story." Stiles laughed again at his little joke.

"You know what I meant." Derek groaned, sitting down next to the stoned teenager. He knew he could have prevented this if he had been keeping watch like he was supposed to. He should have known Scott wouldn't show up for his shift. "Are. You. High. Stiles?" he said, slowly trying to catch the kids attention.

Stiles held up his thumb and index finger pinching them together, "Just a bit…" he was now looking through his pinched fingers at Derek's head. He smiled uncontrollably, mischievously and proceeded to squish the Alpha's head.

Derek looked away having figured out what he was doing. "Stop it." He looked over and Stiles now had his tongue out of his mouth and was completely focused on pinching Derek’s head. "Stiles."

Stiles giggled, "S'hurt? I'm hurtin’ the big bad wolf."

"No. It's just annoying." He made a swipe at Stiles hand knocking it away but he brought it right back up. "Cut it out!" Derek pushed his arm again and Stiles was now clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. He was muttering something about grumpy wolves that need to get laid when he rolled and realized how high up he was.

"Derek!" He whisper-shouted, arms spread on either side of him, panic all over his face.

Derek could smell his fear but played dumb, "What now? Didn't get your fill pinching my head?"

Stiles was still whispering convinced that if he spoke too loudly the sound would somehow force him off the roof. "Really high. Like off the ground." His eyes were straining at the corners looking at Derek who was looking at the stars now.

"It's only the second floor," he smirked.

"S'not funny, Sour-" Derek gently pushed him knowing it would freak him out, "Woah! Not cool, Derek! You are a terrible person/wolf/Alpha/boyfriend!" 

Derek couldn’t hold back his laugh. 

"Now save the human/high/boyfriend and get him off this roof before he falls to his death!"

Derek stood up, "Complete sentences, I'm impressed." 

Stiles stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

Derek reached down to grab his hand, Stiles grabbed it and Derek slowly pulled up the limp noodle excuse for a human. Derek had his arm and let him rest most of his weight against his shoulder while he brushed leaves and dirt off his back. 

"Hey now!" Stiles exclaimed almost toppling over. "Tryna cop a feel are we?" He winked over his shoulder.

Derek had half a mind to show him exactly what copping a feel would feel like, but thought better of it and dragged him inside the house. Not going to take advantage of an inebriated teen.

"Derek Hale, you're my hero." Stiles said imitating Cameron perfectly from Bueller's Day off.

Derek snorted, tipping an imaginary hat and let him go walking over to the bed. Stiles apparently was having a lovers spat with gravity because after flailing for a few seconds he hit the floor, and Derek let him. That'll teach him not to smoke.

After a moment of silence that Derek was sure would be followed by complaints, Stiles started giggling. 

"Gravity." 

Derek shook his head and walked over to the desk spotting the makeshift pipe and eyed it while Stiles attempted to right himself.

Derek pocketed the sack and took the pipe apart. He didn’t plan to smoke it, not like it would have much of an effect anyway. He just plans to dispose of it when Stiles isn't staring at him, like he was now.

"What?" Derek asked over his shoulder.

Stiles appeared relaxed finally having made it to the bed. He had a lazy grin on his face. "You're kinda beautiful, you know that?" 

Derek just raised his eyebrow even higher seeing the sparkle in the younger man’s eyes as they raked over his face..

"I mean in the whole fake-boyfriend department I kinda lucked out huh?"

Derek was about to shake off the compliment but was interrupted by a much louder much more desperate statement ripping from Stiles mouth. "I'm so hungry! And Thirsty! What the fuck?!" he threw himself back onto his bed bouncing once or twice.

Derek turned around, arms crossed. "Cotton mouth, and munchies." He looked at the door. "Stay right there." He pointed at Stiles forcefully.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay," he said walking toward the door.

"Are you coming back?" 

Stiles sounded even more desperate but Derek wouldn’t think about that right now, he was going to get Stiles water and something to eat.

"Yes."

"Where'r you goin?" Stiles asked sleepily.

"Damn it, Stiles! Just don't leave this room!"

"Okay, but only if you promise to bring me food," Stiles said sitting up.

Derek huffed, that was exactly what he was trying to do. "Fine."

Stiles muttered an ‘ok’ and Derek watched him make his way to the entertainment center.

When Derek got back Stiles was hanging off the bed uncharacteristically still, his head lolling from side to side. Derek went to stand right in front of him. "Derek, halp!" he gasps, "I can-can't get up. M-m-m'head weighs like a thousand pounds."

Derek shook his head, that's twice the kid could have died if he hadn't shown up. He placed the food carefully on the floor and lifted Stiles by the head gently massaging his neck so the blood would slowly run back into his body instead of rushing and making him feel sick.

Stiles relaxed back onto Derek's firm chest. "Ohh my God. That's awesome." 

Derek wanted to stop because things were just getting a little too comfortable. He was not used to getting this close to a human, let alone one like Stiles who never knew when to shut up and had a deficient filter.

Derek rearranged him onto the bed comfortably and Stiles moaned in disapproval when Derek was no longer in contact with him. He felt the longing too. He knew about the cuddling the night before. He woke up when the weight added onto his chest, but his wolf wouldn't let him push him off. He liked having him there and Stiles looked far too peaceful to be disturbed.

Derek grabbed the tray of food from the ground and presented it to Stiles and he lost it.

"Ohhhh myy gahhhdd! You made me food!"

"I told you I would, and it's just a sandwich and chips." Derek said looking down at his fingers.

Stiles already had a mouthful of the sandwich and was in a hurry to get a handful of chips in before he swallowed. "Yea, but it's uggghhh.," he groaned, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "It's orgasmic! I'm so hungry!"

Derek shook his head and walked over to the entertainment center turning off the game that Stiles had left running and put in Priest for the second time thinking maybe he would get though it tonight. He returned to the bed and Stiles was groaning so loudly over the food that he was pretty sure it would be yet another fail.

"Can I just like marry this sandwich?" Stiles said, cross eyed staring at the sandwich. "Marry me?"

Derek realized there was no movement coming from the mattress next to him and he looked down to see Stiles craned around backwards looking at him with a surprisingly empty mouth. "Wait…what?"

"Marry me? I need many, many, many, more of these sandwiches in my future." He shoved another bite into his mouth.

"You're stoned." Derek grunted rolling his eyes. Supposedly unaffected.

Truth was all he wanted to do since he found Stiles on the roof was cuddle with him again, but for real this time. He was growing way too fond of this kid way too fast for comfort. He wanted to do more this morning when he heard Stiles jerking off in the bathroom; he actually had the urge to join him, especially when he had a twin boner as well.

But of course, Derek knew Stiles had no feelings outside of fear and camaraderie when it came to him. They were just in this together. They needed each other to survive.

Derek lost himself in thought forgetting about the movie entirely as Stiles moaned and groaned over the food, practically inhaling it. He was trying to diagnose what exactly was going on with himself. He liked Stiles, he couldn’t pinpoint when exactly it switched from annoyance to friendship, but it had happened. Now he was having the same problem pinpointing when it had switched from friendship to affection, and even more baffling, attraction.

Sure, Stiles was Stiles. He wasn't obviously beautiful. It was all the subtle things that added up that made him beautiful and you had to observe these qualities in order to realize just how stunning he was. His dip in his upper lip with the v just above it, the constellation of moles and freckles decorating his jaw and neck, and his russet eyes with the orange and red tinge that you only caught if he was looking into the sun. This all went without observing anything lower than his collar bones.

Derek was straight; at least that was what he had thought until the last few days. He never wanted anyone the way he wanted Stiles right now. But not right now, not while he was high.

Not that Stiles felt the same way about him. Stiles was just trying to stay alive, and right now he was just-

Trying to devour a plate.

Derek reached out and pulled the plate from clutching fingers. "Nut dun yegh!" Stiles complained with his tongue hanging out reaching determinedly for the plate that was making its way further and further from him. All efforts fruitless.

Derek contained a laugh and sat the plate down, then handed him a hot chocolate that should be safe enough to drink if not a little closer to room temperature. He hadn't given it to him yet because he knew in his current state Stiles would have scalded every single taste bud on his tongue.

"Praise Jesus!" he crooned taking the cup and inhaling deeply. "The wedding shall go on as planned."

Derek pulled his eyebrows together while Stiles eyed him borderline seductively.

"What?" Stiles smirked after a sip.

"What's with all this marriage talk?" Derek knew he wasn't serious, but if there was anything indicative as to how Stiles was feeling under toning those words he really, really, wanted to hear it. Did Stiles like him back or was this one sided? If it was one sided Derek was fairly sure that he could force whatever he was feeling into a dark corner and forget about it completely. If Stiles did feel something then he really would have to think about everything very thoroughly. More so than he already was.

Stiles took another drink patting the bed next to him. Derek reluctantly walked over, unsure of what words were going to leave the kids mouth next. Derek sat down leaning against the headboard and Stiles shifted clumsily laying his back against Derek's shoulder and half his chest, his head leaning against his jaw. He took another sip of cocoa and made a contented sigh. Then silence.

"Stiles?" he hadn't answered his question.

"Hmm?" Stiles rubbed his buzzcut along Derek's scruff.

"I asked you a question."

"You did?" Stiles started laughing. "What was it?"

Yep, this kid was blown. "What's with all the marriage comments?"

Stiles started laughing at the fact he had just forgotten completely. "Uhmmm just a joke man. It would be weird if we got married. Not that it would be weird for any other same sex couple to get married. By all means be happy. But just because I think you're hot doesn't mean I hear wedding bells. I know you're straight, Kate, obviously, sorry, uhhmmm…she was a bitch though. Anyway, I don't even know if I am gay. I mean I was like in love with Lydia forever but I am over it now considering it just ain't going to happen with her and Jackson mated, er whatever. Are they mated? Mates? Hmm.. My point is, we are barely friends and we screw with each other. You scare me, I irritate you- On purpose, and I am going to have some fun with his fake relationship. Are you religious?" he suddenly asks. 

Derek followed his gaze and he is back on the movie and they are in the middle of the city and the main Priest is in the confessional. 

"I'm not, well I am just not that extreme. Like I believe there is a God, I don't believe he is vengeful and wants to tear us down for little things we do lik-"

"No, I'm not religious." Derek cuts in, not interested in Stiles beliefs, just his feelings toward him specifically, right now. "Grew up with werewolves. It was a touchy subject. We never went to church or anything. Our main thing was just- as long as we were good people and our actions reflected that we were." Derek ended it there still not wanting to get into a religious debate with Stiles.

"You're a good person, wolf, boyfriend, thing," Stiles rambled. 

Derek wanted to hear more so he made a grunt sound hoping it would urge the kid on. 

"I mean you make a mean sandwich, for one thing." Stiles laughed to himself.

Derek just rolled his eyes.

His wolf just desperately wanted a declaration of love, but Derek was smart enough to know that wasn't going to happen, but he still wanted it. Stiles started to shiver so Derek pulled the blanket up covering them both. Stiles grumbled about him moving the whole time. Then Derek wrapped an arm around him to get him comfy again and they settled back to watch the movie. "You're a good person, human, boyfriend thing too." Just as he hoped, this earned a chuckle from Stiles who was halfway through his drink.

Stiles moved to put the drink on the other side of Derek and he took it from him. In doing so some of the liquid sloshed out onto Derek’s hand. 

"You're wasting it!" Stiles called grabbing at his hand after the cup was set down containing most of its contents. Stiles finally got a hold on his hand shoving it in Derek's face pointing at the spoonful of liquid running down the back of his hand and between his fingers. "Wasting!" he grumbled and then-

Stiles’ tongue was on his hand. 

Stiles was licking Derek's hand. 

"What?" Stiles needed to stop before Derek ended up with an embarrassing boner. He hadn't had a mouth on him since Kate, well apart from biting in a fight, not in bed.

Stiles finished and looked up at Derek, "What? You wasted MY hot chocolate. So it was mine to take back." Then he turned over and laid back against him again. They settled back into their earlier position and Stiles snuggled up under his chin. Stiles eyes were strained on the television and Derek was staring down at him.

Then he saw it. The dark purple mark on his shoulder. He had completely forgotten about the events of the day. He had been too wrapped up in deciphering their involvement. He ran his fingers over it and Stiles flinched. "Mmnnmm, don't remind me." 

Derek removed his hand after tracing it once.

"I'm sorry." Derek grunted.

"Bout what?" he shifted down into more of a laying position and Derek followed.

Derek reached around rubbed a thumb across the mark, "This shouldn't have happened. None of this should happen. If I was just a better Alpha they wouldn't bother to challenge me."

"Keep doing that," Stiles interrupted. 

Derek froze unsure of what he was doing earning a grunt from Stiles. 

"Touch it. Doesn't matter how. It's like it-I don't know-isn't so bad-if you're touching it, not so bad." Stiles was beginning to sound like he was on the edge of sleep.

Was Stiles really going to pass out without a paranoid stage? "For someone who just got high for the first time you are really relaxed, like not paranoid or freaked at all."

Stiles smiled stretching his neck so Derek could have better range in his petting and tracing. "I'm freaked out and paranoid every other moment of my life since Scott turned." 

Derek nodded in agreement. 

"And you're here."

Derek was thrown by this, he still hadn't admitted to liking him back but this implied trust, comfort, and welcome. Derek could live with that. He could definitely live with that. "Yea, I'm here."

A few seconds later and Stiles was snoring softly against Derek's chest. "Not going anywhere." He whispered and finished the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	6. You and I might not be the best thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Stiles takes out his frustration on the easiest target. It's a problem. He's working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 6 Miles of apologies
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Haven’t Had Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBX7H6ckna0) by Marianas Trench.

When Stiles woke up the next morning he didn’t panic like the morning before here he questioned if he were on a moving boat. He knew it was Derek’s steady breathing to blame for the rise and fall of Stiles upper body. He recapped the previous night and slowly fell into the deepest well of shame. He wasn’t ashamed that he had gotten high, no, he was ashamed of how he had acted. He was ashamed of all the thoughts that had run through his mind. Last night he had never ending strings of inappropriate thoughts toward Derek, thoughts he never thought he would have. 

Stiles never thought of himself as gay, or bisexual because he had never had reason to. He had had a crush on Lydia for as long as he could remember, and crush was putting it very very lightly- honestly he was being far too easy on himself.

He had admired Derek’s shoulders, chest, abs, lips, eyes, butt- everything Derek- in great detail. If Derek had made any kind of advance on Stiles last night, Stiles isn’t sure he wouldn’t have reciprocated. This scared the hell out of him. Was that the drug thinking, or was that how he actually thought? 

There’s no way that was really me. No way. I don’t like guys? Great, even my thoughts are questioning me. Sure I hounded Danny for a whole semester asking him if he or other guys found me attractive, but that was just curiosity okay? For research. Girls didn’t seem to be flocking maybe the guys wanted to? Aaaaaannd now I am reasoning with myself. What the fuck, Stiles. 

He huffed out loud. Even his inner voice wasn’t on his side. His brain was standing off to the side, tea in hand, looking at him like ‘Sorry, I ain’t got nothin for ya.’ His brain was an asshole.

“Everything alright?” Derek suddenly asked below him. 

Stiles hadn’t even known he was awake. 

“Yea, just trying to untangle myself from your octo-grip.” Stiles made a futile attempt to shove against Derek’s grip around his waist. 

Derek immediately released him then rolled over to snooze while Stiles got ready for school.

Stiles got ready, clumsier than normal, wrestling his own thoughts. He wasn’t gay. It had to be strictly circumstantial. Obviously. 

He didn’t make breakfast that morning because he really just wanted to get to school and put some space between him and Derek to figure this shit out.

Derek not being a morning person didn’t say much on the way to school, and dropped Stiles off reassuring him he would be there to pick him up after the last bell.

He had an exam first period so he allowed the distraction and didn’t think much about anything - Derek or any other Alpha. Second period was a welcoming distraction as well and he didn’t worry about much because between everyone in the pack he was never alone or vulnerable to another attack from the Alpha, possibly Alphas. Stiles was still unsure if any others had enrolled in the school. He made sure not to make any new friends. 

Halfway through the school day he felt more like a regular senior than he had in awhile. Stiles knew this was because of his habit of ignoring problems until they went away. He decided not to worry about it. Pattern? Probably. Problem? Not today.

At lunch Stiles was making fast work with his fries when he heard a cat call behind him followed by his last name. He looked at the rest of the pack and they were all sporting the same confused expressions he was. Stiles twisted his head over his shoulder to look behind him and one of the guys from Lacrosse winked at him and pulled at the neck of his collar. His friends mimicked the act adding vulgar thrusting to the mix.

“What is their problem?” Stiles mused aloud to his table. 

Jackson being the asshole that he was didn’t hesitate, “They are talking about your seven minutes in heaven with the new guy.” 

Stiles scrunched his face up in question. How do they even know?

“Aiden. You’ve been sporting that hickey all day, guess word got around.” Jackson shrugged.

Stiles mouth dropped open. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Of mortification. Lydia was rubbing at his shoulder whispering something most likely of comfort but he wasn’t listening. His embarrassment was slowly morphing into anger. The rest of the table started to blur out and honestly he couldn't tell you if anyone was talking to him anymore. 

“This is all Derek’s fault.” Stiles said with a growl. He made his way out of the cafeteria hearing more and more cat calls and people congratulating him for finally coming out. He caught sight of Danny who gave him a sad smile. 

He knew Isaac was following him but ignored him and made his way for the parking lot. Isaac stayed close to ensure no one tried anything as Stiles dialed Derek as soon as he cleared the double doors. Derek answered on the first ring.

“Stiles, something else happen? Are you okay? I’m on my way- I’ll kill th-” 

“You are the worst thing that ever happened to me.” Stiles said, feeling all of his frustration bubble up to the surface.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice sounded tight.

“Don’t Stiles me. If you had never come into our lives we would just be normal teenagers. We would be fine. Scott would have figured this whole wolf thing out- we would have been fine!” He kicked a the nearest tire.

“Stiles, I don’t understand where is this coming from? Are the Alphas making you say this?” Derek sounded like he wasn’t breathing.

Stiles laughed, “In a way I guess you could say that. If the Alphas weren’t around I wouldn’t be in danger. Scott would be focussed on his grades and not failing. Jackson, Scott, and Isaac wouldn’t be alternating babysitting duty. Allison and Lydia could actually go on dates with their boyfriends.” Stiles heard a retort building in the back of Derek’s throat, “And there wouldn’t be a rumor going around the school about me finally coming out of the closet, and hooking up with the Alpha that damn near raped me in the school bathroom yesterday!” Saying it out loud stung Stiles, he felt the salty sting at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m coming up there,” Derek said, starting his car.

“No! Stay away from me! You are ruining my life! How am I ever going to get a girlfriend now? Or my first kiss, or lose my goddamn virginity! Everyone thinks I am gay now!”

“Fine. You may be right, but I am in your life and I am trying to keep you alive, Stiles. I have bigger things to worry about than your identity crisis.” Derek took a moment, “I’ll have Scott take you home and stay with you tonight, at some point I will need to come over-”

“Don’t! I hate you so much right now, I might actually rip YOUR throat out with MY teeth if I see your damn face.”

Derek actually scoffed. “Ok Stiles, sure. The longer we stay apart the less you smell like me and the more you put our pack at risk. Like it or not we are stuck in this. If we don’t pull this off we put ourselves and everyone else in the pack at risk.”

“Hate. You.” Stiles seethed emphasising each word. He knew Derek was right, but still his entire highschool career had been ruined and was only getting worse. Assuming they made it out of this Alpha bullshit alive he was going to have to move schools, hell maybe even states! 

“Fine. Hate me. This is a fake relationship we don’t have to actually like each other. We just have to smell like each other and appear to be together in public.” Derek paused. “Call me when you want me to come over and scent mark you.” 

Stiles was about to yell at him about how he really didn't want Derek touching him in any way when Derek ended the call.

Stiles mimed throwing his phone across the parking lot, shouting at nothing in particular, just his life. 

“Don’t you think you were a little harsh?” Isaac asked from behind him, head hanging low.

Stiles flipped on him with a long finger, “Don’t you fucking start with me.” He stormed past Isaac, heading for his next class. He just wanted to get through his last year of school with as little trouble as possible.

“I’m just saying none of this is his fault.” Isaac added simply.

“Oh yea, well shows how much you know!” Stiles shouted taking the front steps 2 at a time. 

The rest of the school day was a nightmare. Apparently he was the prime talk of the day. Aiden thankfully was keeping his distance. Whether it was the rumor, or Stiles’ constant wall of protection, Stiles wasn’t sure. 

School was just about to let out for the day when he received a text from Derek. 

Derek: Your Jeep is out front. Key is on top of the rear tire.

Stiles refused to think about it too much, It was only the right thing to do for Derek to bring his Jeep up there so he had a way home. Scott escorted him out of the building and followed him home on his bike. They made their way into the house and made a snack not saying much then went up to Stiles room to start on homework.

“So, how are you handling things?” Scott finally asked giving his best puppy dog face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Oh you know great, walking on sunshine and all that jazz!” 

Scott joined him on the floor where he was sitting cross legged. Scott met his eyes pleading for Stiles to talk to him. 

“It was bad enough trying to pull this off with Derek, then you throw in the school… i’m not doing too great, Scotty.” 

Scott nodded his understanding. 

“Do you think I’m gay?” Stiles searched his friends eyes.

Scott shook his head, “It doesn’t matter what I think, you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t care if you were attracted to ballpoint pens.”

They both laugh. “About that… there’s something I have been meaning to tell you…”

“I knew it! The blue ones right? You always liked the color blue.” Scott laughed like he was the funniest guy in town.

“Actually, it’s highlighters. Any color, I don’t discriminate.” Stiles winked then started laughing so hard tears started to escape his eyes, then his chest grew tighter and he found himself really crying. 

Scott leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug, scooting closer for a better angle, their knees bumping up against each other. 

“Scott, what is my life?” Stiles sobbed, as Scott rubbed soothing circles into his back. “How did we come to this? Werewolves? Alpha packs? Kanimas? Constant plotting? Not to mention I’m now an even bigger punch line in school than ever before, and I had plenty of cringe worthy performances. I’m not going to ever lose my virginity.”

“I know. it sucks man. We’ll get through it though. We always have and always will.” Scott paused, “I got you man. We all do.” 

Stiles knew they should separate since his sobs were further apart now, but he found comfort in his best friends grip. 

“Derek won't let anything happen to you, none of us will.”

“Oh God.” Stiles pushed off, “Don’t tell me you’re on his side too. His family ruined your life!”

“I know you’re hurting but you can’t blame Derek for me being bitten, that was Peter. It would have actually been worse if we didn’t have Derek’s help.” 

Stiles refused to agree with him. Even if he knew it was true. 

“Look, if you wanna hate the guy, I’ll back you. You’re my best friend, not him. I’ll key his car, or torch his house with you - just say the word.”

“Ooo, Scotty, bad choice of words…” 

They both grimaced.

“I was just saying.”

“I know, I know. Derek’s a victim of circumstance too. He’s just trying to help. I should give him a break. He didn’t spread the rumor. I was the one who wasn’t careful about the hickeys showing at school so Aiden spread the rumor. Derek didn’t do anything wrong and I’m a jackass.” Stiles said in a monotone.

“I didn’t say all that.”

“Yea well, your face did.” Stiles sighed. “I should apologize huh?”

Scott nodded. “It sucks man. I mean I have some apologizing of my own to do. I forgot dinner with Allison and Chris last week and didn’t remember until today.”

“Today?! Jesus, Scotty, how has she not ripped your head off yet?” Stiles gaped.

Scott ducked his head in shame. “I don’t know, but later tonight I need to go see her and apologize. She’s studying with Lydia tonight, but I thought I might leave a note in her room.”

“Smooth, Scott. Real smooth.” Stiles smirked, wiping the last remaining tears from his face.

They finished their homework and Stiles thought about Scott’s note. Maybe that was what he should do for Derek. Go leave a note on his car? There aren’t enough characters in a text to adequately apologize, and he didn’t want to do it over the phone, or in person because Stiles was totally not a coward, okay? He was a romantic? Nah. He was a coward. 

Couldn’t take a note if he wanted to though, he was under house arrest, remember? Just as he was giving up on his idea Scott hopped up. “Do you think you would be okay for the next hour? I’m just going to run the note over and drop it off. She could be home any minute now…” 

Stiles laughed and nodded he wasn’t the only coward here.

After Stiles heard Scott round the corner at the end of the street he jumped up and wrote his note to Derek. 

Derek,

I’m sorry I freaked out on you about the rumor at school. I know you didn’t deserve everything I said. Anything really. I hope you can forgive me. I’m an asshole. Seriously, I don’t know how I have any friends. Anyway, hopefully this finds you. See you soon.

Stiles.

It was the best he could do. He wasn’t a sappy person, and he still kinda hated the guy but in a you-slammed-my-face-into-a-steering-wheel-for-fun kind of way. Stiles grabbed his keys and headed for Derek’s.

He was halfway down the county road leading toward the outskirts of Beacon Hills when he remembered Derek wasn’t staying at the Hale house anymore. Shit. He turned the car around irritated with himself when he heard the revving engines behind him. Then there were headlights coming right for him, literally in his lane coming head on, “What the hell? Get out of the way Idiot! I swear if you hit my Jeep!” Then headlights lit up on either side of the road and his stomach sunk. It sunk so far it might as well have fallen out of his butt. 

They were going to trap him in, keep him from getting away, then do God knows what to him. Stiles whipped his wheel to the left and started off roading the shit out of the reserve. Most of the cars he saw were low riding sports cars, no way they could make it through the woods. They tried though, oh boy did they try.

Stiles’ heart was beating out of his chest, they weren’t close, but still he hadn’t even begun to lose them. Where was he going? Think Stiles. One wrong turn and you could corner yourself. Don’t allow them an inch closer. Now where are we going? 

“Oh the track field!” Stiles found the cross country running trail and followed it easily out onto the track field at the school. He made his way to the street, no longer seeing the other cars behind him but he could still hear them. Where the fuck am I going? If I go home they will just follow and I don't think Scott is back yet. FUCK! 

“DAD!” He just needed to pull into the police station parking lot and get to his Dad. Surely they wouldn't burst into a police station and try to fuck shit up. Surely.

\-----

Jackson was packing up his Lacrosse gear when he saw Stiles’ Jeep burst through the track field and hit the street, then about a minute later 5 cars followed him. 

A year ago, Jackson would have just packed up and went home ignoring the very obvious issue, not his problem. This was Stiles though which made it his problem. 

He loaded his gear into his car then took off at a run down the center of town following the sound of the revving engines. He found himself passing the police station, but caught the pale blue of Stiles’ Jeep out of the corner of his eye. He pulled himself to a stop and made his way over to Stiles’ Jeep at a slow jog. 

Stiles was folded over onto his wheel hyperventilating. The passenger door was locked so Jackson knocked on the window. He would be lying if he said the intensity of Stiles’ jump didn’t bring him a little satisfaction. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me.” Stiles said reaching across and unlocking the door for Jackson. 

Stiles explained what exactly had transpired since Scott left his house. Jackson huffed at all of Stiles’ poor life decisions.

“So are you telling Derek or am I?” Jackson smiled.

\-----

Isaac had been waiting around at the substation for Derek all night when finally Derek came down the stairs. 

“Not going to Stiles’ tonight?” Isaac asked without delay.

“Not until he asks me to come over.” Derek said going for the shower. “He’s mad.”

Isaac followed him. “Oh man do I know it. I was there for the phone call.” 

Derek didn’t respond. 

“Why’d you let him talk to you like that though? You didn’t deserve any of what he was giving you. You are a good Alpha.” Isaac finished. Derek needed the reassurance, and Derek was everything to Isaac, he saved him, gave him a home, gave him safety, gave him something to call family - as dysfunctional as it all was. 

Derek gave Isaac the smallest of smiles then schooled his expression back to normal, “Because when Stiles is angry he’s stronger. More vigilant. I need Stiles looking after himself, we can’t always be there for him. When Stiles is hurt he closes off, he is more likely to put himself in danger. If he wants to be angry at me, that’s fine, I can handle anger. I understand it. Stiles can take all of his anger out on me, it’s the least I can do for him after everything else i’ve-”

“You haven’t done anything though!” Isaac burst.

“Regardless. It's fine.” Derek turned on the shower checking out of the conversation. 

Isaac left the bathroom door and sat on his bed. That was just like Derek, it was like he enjoyed being a punching bag. It was a hobby or something, he enjoyed it the way others enjoyed exercise, knitting, or music. He decided he was going to find a way to put an end to that if it was the last thing he did.

\----

Stiles could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. “No one is going to tell Derek anything!” 

Jackson laughed, “Yea okay, because that will go over well. I am not going to sit back and wait for him to find out that I knew you were almost hurt. Then I would be hurt. Thanks but no thanks.” He pulled out his phone to call Derek.

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but I will literally give you anything not to tell Derek. You can even play ignorant if it ever comes out.” He made a motion with his hands as if to say ‘Problem solved’.

Jackson shook his head, “There is literally nothing you can give me, Stilinski.” Jackson knew he could play ignorance because last year he would have. This year he has a pack, and Stiles is pretty damn important to it. If something happened to him he would feel a little, okay, a lot guilty if he could have helped prevent it. “Derek needs to know.” 

Stiles groaned punching his steering wheel. Sure he could lunge for the phone, but a) he knew his chances of success were extremely low and b) that would only be a temporary solution. He heard the faint ring on the other end of the phone and threw himself out of the car giving Jackson the biggest ‘Fuck You!’ eyes he could manage and stormed into the station. 

Derek answered on the third ring, “Jackson, why are you calling me?” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Jackson smirked, he still refused to be a lap dog. “Who’s on babysitting duty tonight?” 

Derek clipped, “Scott, why?” 

“Wrong.” Jackson stated smugly. Derek didn’t say anything, so Jackson painted a picture. “I was at the school working on my game, ya know, werewolf strength doesn’t give you talent, that’s still all me.”

“Get to the point.” Derek growled.

Jackson rolled his eyes, and decided the faster this conversation was over, the faster he could go home. “As I was packing up, I heard engines in the woods and then Stiles’ rusty wagon pops out of the clearing by the track field and was followed shortly by a bunch of sports cars.”

“Is he ok?” Derek worried.

Jackson smiled, “Yea, he drove to the station. I’m here for now, but I want to go home. Call Scott and tell him to come babysit.” Jackson may have checked on him, but he was not willing to spend more that ten seconds alone with Stiles. He barely managed the lunches, pack meetings, and everything else Stiles got in the middle of when the pack was involved. 

Derek cleared his throat. “No stay with him. Wait for the sheriff to leave and follow him home. I’ll be over later tonight so look out for them until I get there.” Jackson heard the large substation door slam from Derek’s end of the phone, “I’ll take care of Scott.”

Jackson started to argue, but the call was already over. “Fucking figures. Last time I do anything for anyone.”

\---

Stiles was surprised to find Jackson still sitting in his Jeep when he followed his dad out of the station. He was more surprised that Derek was not there, or that he hadn’t shown up to tear his head off for going out on his own. 

Jackson rode home with him complaining the whole way about how he wasn’t a babysitter and he was going to bill Derek for his service. He even contemplated hourly rates and kept marking it up because of Stiles being an all around nuisance, hyper, stinky, stupid, etc. Then said he needed hazard pay. You can always count on Jackson to be Jackson. Stiles stopped listening and thought about the note in his back pocket that he never delivered.

Later that night after Jackson complained about every spec of dust in Stiles’ house, Stiles sent off an SOS.

Stiles: Derek, I know you’re still mad, but I am going to shove a very large handful of wolfsbane up Jackson’s ass if you do not get him out of my house. 

Stiles tried to wait for Derek to reply, but each second felt like an eternity, especially with Jackson right behind him trashing all the movies he owned. He chewed on his cuticles bouncing his knee, then shot off another text.

Stiles: I’m sorry.

Derek: About?

Stiles almost missed the vibration of his phone it was so quick.

Stiles: Oh so you’ll respond to that but not save me from jackass?

Derek didn’t respond. Minutes passed.

Siles: I know you saw my text.

Derek: So?

Again instant response. 

Stiles: Don’t be a dick.

Derek: Don’t act like you don’t deserve it.

Stiles: That’s totally not fair! 

Stiles was never one for admitting he was wrong. Deflect. Deflect. Deflect. 

Derek had apparently returned to not answering.

Stiles: Like you haven’t done shit to deserve it too!

No, Derek was a good person, just dealt really shitty cards and Stiles knew he was taking all of his frustrations over all that was his life now, on Derek.

Stiles: Ugh. No. I said I was sorry. I meant it.

Derek: and I said “about?”

Stiles: You know…

Stiles didn’t want to admit what he had done wrong. He wanted Derek to just read between the lines and know.

Derek: No I don’t.

Stiles didn’t respond this time. Not to be a jerk like Derek was, but because he didn’t want to admit he ever did anything wrong. Which was weird because that was his whole goal leaving the house tonight. To apologize. What a tangled web we weave.

Derek: Sorry about treating me like garbage today, or sorry for almost getting yourself killed because you can’t do what you are told?

Apparently Derek was tired of waiting for a response. 

Stiles was sorry about earlier, i.e. note, and Scott just made it seem like a good idea, Stiles wasn’t thinking. Derek just didn’t know the story.

Stiles: Both but I can explain.

Stiles: And I shouldn’t have to be told what to do. I didn’t ask for any of this. Give me a break.

Derek: None of the pack asked for this either. 

Ouch.

Derek: We are rearranging our lives and doing everything we can to keep you alive, to keep you safe. 

Derek: Except Scott apparently, but I am handling that.

Stiles: I’m sorry.

He really really was and he hoped Derek saw that. They are all just under a lot of stress. Impending doom will do that to you.

Derek: I’ll head that way soon. 

Stiles spent the next 20 minutes envisioning all the things he could do to Jackson. Anything and everything inbetween a simple punch to the face and shaving his nipples off and feeding them to him. Stiles was sick and tired of Jackson’s fucking mouth.

When Derek came up to the window Stiles already had it open for him so he hopped right in. 

“Jackson, I’ll take Stiles to school tomorrow but you’re responsible for Stiles safety at school and getting him home. You will wait for me to come relieve you tomorrow night.” Derek said with authority.

“Why me?” Jackson shouted like he had just been instructed to go negotiate peace with a hostile planet.

“Scott clearly isn’t capable. Isaac is working with me on something else, and the rest of the pack are human.” 

Jackson made a small huff and screwed up his face like a petulant child. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You can dictate tomorrow who has their eyes on him and when. I will be busy so I am counting on you.” 

Jackson smiled just a little, puffing out his chest with the authority he had been given. 

“But if something happens to him whether you were watching him or not… I will hold you responsible.” 

They both looked at eachother for a while challenging the other with their eyes, Stiles felt a little awkward with the fact that a) the conversation was about him and b) Derek hadn’t even acknowledged his existence yet. 

Finally, Jackson hopped out the window and was gone. 

Derek made his way for the window, to shut it most likely. When Derek lifted his leg, Stiles finally broke the silence. 

“Oh come onnnn!” He ran over and pulled at Derek’s jacket. This was getting ridiculous. 

Derek looked back at him with bug eyes basically shouting ‘How dare thou mere mortal lay finger on thine leather?!’ Then he schooled his features, pulled out of Stiles fingers and lept from the roof. 

Stiles knew he wasn’t leaving, just keeping watch from outside. Stiles let him do a lap, eventually Derek would come inside right? After Stiles chewed on it for a few hours he made his way to his window. 

“Hey jackass number two! I know you can hear me.” He braced himself for what he planned to say. “I know I was an asshole today, I took everything out on you. I was trying to apologize tonight. That’s why I was out driving. Which you would know if you had asked me.” 

Derek was silent and there was no movement. 

Frustrated, Stiles shouted, “Fine, stay out there hope you get eaten by a bear.” He threw the balled up note out the window and slammed the window shut. 

He was just so frustrated. He wanted space from Derek, but he didn’t want Derek mad at him. He wanted to hang out with Derek, but he didn’t want to get too close to him. He wanted to get to know Derek better, but he didn’t want to find out if there was anything more than friendship to their relationship.

Just before Stiles fell asleep hours later he heard a soft tap on his window. He hadn’t locked it, but maybe Derek was asking permission after everything that had happened. This made Stiles a little sad. After inviting Derek in he lept through the window easily. 

Stiles sat up in bed waiting for Derek to say something, when something white caught his eye. The note was in Derek’s hand by his side. 

“You were bringing this to me?” Derek asked quietly. 

Stiles nodded.

“Why not just text me?” Derek squinted.

“Because I’m an idiot.” Stiles chuckled, “Scott was taking an apology note to Allison and at the time it sounded like a great idea.” 

Derek shook his head. 

“We good?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn’t say anything just gave a very short nod.

“Ok good, because I want to start doing things right, and pull this off, so we need to be working together. And we weren’t even together all day so I imagine I don’t smell too much like you, probably reek of Jackson and I took two showers! Two!” 

Derek cracked a smile. 

“So what do ya say you get over here and then I can go to sleep and get 8 hours of all dat BO all up on me, na mean?” Stiles started laughing, “I am totally making everything worse. Shutting up.”

Derek shook his head but walked over the the bed kicking off his shoes without argument. “We can discuss what exactly scent marking is another time, but you need to get sleep.” Derek paused sliding in under the blanket Stiles was holding up. “Clearly.” 

Stiles giggled and rolled over putting his back to Derek. 

Derek curled around him like he had the night before. A minute passed but Derek couldn’t get the tail end of Stiles’ ramble out of his mind. “Na mean?” he huffed against Stiles neck. 

“Shut up. It’s hard holding a conversation with another person who doesn’t speak. You just start saying words to make up for the other’s silence.” Stiles fell asleep a little later after the laughter died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	7. We go marching in like toy soldiers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha's are clearly not going away on their own. Time to start strategising - but first we must learn more about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 7 reasons to protect Derek hale.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Ever After](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cts6y-v7hhU) by Marianas Trench.
> 
> *Side note, it has come to my attention that anything I had italicized isn't transferring over when I post. Very frustrated because I am an Italic whore. Ugh. I'm not going to bother going back and trying to fix it though. Unless I get enough feedback that I should.*
> 
> *Also, I barely edited the last chapter, as well as this one. I usually do one final edit before posting (because NOTHING is ever perfect) but I had 2 birthday parties in my house this weekend and I am freaking exhausted. My eyes are crossing as I type this sentence.*
> 
> ENJOY!

“Just join the pack! I am sick and tired of this shit! If you are so worried about your precious little pack you would join the goddamn Alphas, and then you all could leave and we would live happily ever after!” Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his face as he yelled at him. 

Derek was just standing there while Stiles spewed obscenities in his face. He deserved every last one of them.

Last night, apparently before Derek read Stiles note; he, Isaac, Jackson, and Scott moved his Jeep. They didn't just move it though. They freaking slid it into the garage sideways. SIDEWAYS! There was only about a foot of space at both ends, Stiles was certain the only way to get it out of there without crashing through the house was to move it the same way the put it in there. By lifting and fucking sliding it out of there. Fucking werewolves. Stiles was so over it. 

“The most fucked up part about all of this is I wouldn’t have even known for days that you had moved it if I hadn’t needed to grab my books out of the back seat! I told you last night, I was ready to make this fucking thing work! I was going to let you guys escort me everywhere, baby me, kiss my boo boo’s! Whatever! Because I want to protect the pack too!” Stiles stopped to take a breath. Not satisfied with Derek’s silence, he pushed, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Derek was still standing there stock still like a child being reprimanded by their very hostile parent. Might as well have been. When he speaks it’s very soft, so as not to spook the rabid bear in front of him. “I already told you, it was before I read the note and you told me why you went out last night. I was desperate to keep you safe.” 

Stiles shook his head ready to shout something new, but Derek cut him off with a stronger tone. 

“I know I could be a martyr and join the pack for the better of the pack, but I made a promise to my mother. I will never follow someone I wouldn’t give my life for. I won't be tempted by power.”

Stiles was derailed from his anger for a moment, mom memories are a soft spot for him. “I feel like there is something you aren’t telling me here…”

Derek nodded his head, “Yes. My mother could actually turn into a wolf. Alpha form. She was revered for this. Packs came from all over the country seeking her counsel.”

“Didn’t Peter have the Alpha form thing? He was a monster…”

“Yes, he was..” Derek paused trying to figure out how to explain, “Most Alphas can further their shift if they try. It’s an extension of character. Peter was a monster because he was feral. My mother-”

“Was pure,” Stiles finished. 

Derek nodded. 

“What does this have to do with power?”

“If I join the Alpha pack I would never be able to keep my promise to my mother. I promised I would always do my best to do the right thing, and I would try to continue her legacy.” Derek cleared his throat, frustration dancing across his face because he couldn’t explain. “I know it doesn’t make sense, it’s complex and I can’t explain, but please trust me.”

Stiles nodded, he knew a few things about promises to dead mothers. 

“I am working on a few plans, I am going to get all of us out of this. I promise.” Derek locked his eyes with Stiles.

Stiles couldn’t put all of his eggs in that basket. Stiles had seen some of Derek’s plans in action and it generally was just a lot of fighting. Blood. Lots of broken bones. Stiles felt this was going to need a bit more scheming, Stiles just hadn’t been able to find a good angle yet. Not that he had thought about it too hard because he had been wrapped up in his own charade the last few days, but he was coming around. Stiles always trusted his plans more than anyone else's. Now he just needed to come up with one to pitch. Shit.

\----

Scott could barely feel his legs. He had been on his bike for over an hour and had another hour to go to meet some girl named Natia. Derek told him that since he couldn’t be bothered to watch out for his best friend he could be useful in other ways. 

Running errands for Derek. 

Apparently this girl was one of the last remaining members of the last pack that was attacked by the Alphas and she had been reaching out to Derek. Derek couldn’t leave his pack unprotected in Beacon Hills and the girl didn’t want to risk landing anywhere near the Alphas radar. Thus, Scott was driving two freaking hours to her to hear what she had to say. Better be on hell of a story. Scott thought to himself. 

He was about fifteen minutes away when he stopped for gas and called her. “Natia, It’s Scott.” Derek had already informed her he was sending one of his pack. “I’m about fifteen minutes away, am I still meeting you at the park?”

“Uhh, yea, I’ll head there now, do you know where it is?” she asked with a timid voice. 

He confirmed and they ended the call. 

When he got there the sun was going down leaving only a couple families still playing on the equipment. She saw him she waved tentatively at him, he nodded and walked over to her. 

“Natia?”

“Yes, hi,” she greeted through tight lips. “Were you followed?” Her eyes darted around the park.

“No, I was careful.” Scott looked around feeling a little too close to innocent children for what this conversation might entail. “Should we find somewhere to talk or is here alright?”

She pointed to a bench and they walk over. Scott has had some awkward exchanges in his life, but this was at least top five. 

They sat and she started. “Thank you for meeting me, I mean, thank you for driving all this way just to hear my story.” 

“Derek thought it would help us gain some insight into the Alphas so we could fight them.” Scott said, trying to reassure her that she wasn’t an inconvenience. 

“I don’t know, maybe. I just don’t want your pack destroyed like ours was. I had heard stories about Talia, she had overlooked many pack trials for us and provided reinforcements when other packs were at war with us. I never met her, but she was a blessing to our pack.” She looked away in thought, a sad smile on her lips. 

“What happened to your pack?” Scott asked, curiosity and worry eating at him because of the mournful chemo-signals radiating off the girl before him.

\----

Scott met Derek and Isaac at the substation as soon as he made it back to Beacon Hills that night, he had already texted Allison ahead of time so she would be there too. Derek wasn’t pleased with that, but Scott would have told her anyway. They are all standing in a circle when he finally starts.

“She’s human, first of all. She was dating the Alpha’s brother who was a wolf. The Alpha pack came and recruited the Alpha like they are trying to do you. But they succeeded in corrupting him, and he killed his entire pack. I mean the Alpha killed his brother, mother, sister, and nephew too. It wasn’t like us where we all came together later in life, and are still trying to build relationships with each other. He killed his family!” Scott still couldn’t get over this. He couldn’t imagine something pushing him to kill his friends, let alone his mother. Scott swallowed at the thought. 

Everyone remained silent waiting for more information. 

“She said her boyfriend was the last one the Alpha killed, and she was there. She saw the Alphas there watching the fight, smiling. Applauding, praising. Then they said she was next. He was going to not only kill all of the wolves but anyone associated with the wolves too. Some families had already been murdered. She ran and found their emissary. The emissary saved Natia, but couldn’t save herself. Natia said there are only three people from the pack remaining. Her Alpha killed nineteen people.” Scott paused collecting his thoughts. “The three of them stayed in hiding for a few days, finally one of them went to see if the Alphas had left. She said Peter had shown up and led them away, she thinks to save them because of Talia…. but…”

Derek spoke up. “He led them here.”

Allison put her hand up. “ Wait, when is the last time any of us saw him?” 

No one answered. 

“Now I am the last person to defend him, but if he were here don’t you think we would know by now?” she asked.

“No, you can never trust Peter. He’s definitely up to something.” Derek said as he scratched his chin.

Isaac spoke up, “Could he have tried to lead them away though? This is his pack too right?”

“Barely.” Derek huffed. 

They all looked at each other, thoughts swimming around the air like debris in a tornado. 

“Well, now we need to find my uncle.” Derek finally said.

\----

“Something just isn’t sitting right with me about all of this.” Allison murmured over her painting. 

Lydia clicked her tongue, “I think it looks good, maybe add more-” She motioned to a spot on Allison’s canvas.

“No, I mean the Peter thing.” 

Lydia makes a ‘Well excuse’ me face. 

“You know I hate Peter more than anyone, but something... “ Allison threw her brush in her cup of water, then laced her hands through her hair.

Lydia turned in her seat, hand still working on her painting, “You just don’t have enough facts to crucify him.” 

Allison nodded in agreement, realizing that was exactly what the issue was. “Just because he was there, doesn’t mean he is up to something. But if history tells us anything, then he is. I just…”

“Need more information.” Lydia pulled out her cell phone. “So everyone is looking for Peter, right? Has anyone tried calling, or texting him?”

“No..?” Allison looked at her like that was the dumbest idea, Peter didn’t exactly strike her as the type to answer his phone, especially if he was up to something. “Wait, how do you even have his number?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Don’t question me.”

Allison couldn't believe Peter actually texted Lydia back, couldn’t believe he still had the same phone. Peter seemed like the burner type. 

After school Lydia and Allison stopped by her and her dad’s apartment to pick up a few weapons before they headed over to the old Hale house where Peter had agreed to meet them. They decided not to tell the pack where they were going because a)they would try to stop them and b)they could take care of themselves. 

Lydia took precautions and set an email to mail out an hour later alerting Stiles of exactly what they had done and that if the pack couldn’t get a hold of either of them, where they last were. 

Allison had to steel her nerves when she pulled up at the Hale house. The most vivid memory she had of the old charred ruins was her aunt's throat being ripped out by the very person they just so happened to be meeting. She knew this was a dangerous idea, damn near suicidal, but she needed more information.

They entered the Hale house with her lightning rod at her side charged and ready to connect. 

“Isn’t it my two favorite ladies. Young, beautiful, and powerful. What can I do for you?” Peter sing songed in regular dramatic fashion entering the main room from the stairs.

They both rolled their eyes, and Allison zapped her taser in warning. “We know you’re working with the Alphas.” She was still hoping he wasn’t, but she wanted to see his reaction when she confronted him outright. 

Peter laughed, “What on earth would give you that idea?” He walked up crossing his arms, “Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to stay off their radar, maybe I’ve been in hiding.” He tilted his head just a bit in question.

“We know you led them here. We talked to the last pack they attacked.” Lydia said inspecting her nails as if her life was not in danger. 

Peter’s brows knit together for a brief moment, searching the girl's face for more information. What else had they heard? How did they know? 

Allison buzzed her taser once more. 

“I was trying to lead them away!” He protested admitting to the accusations. 

“Sure, that’s why they are in Beacon Hills, right?” Allison questioned.

“Ok. Listen,” Peter started, raising a finger. “I got a call from that pack asking if we were still willing to send reinforcements like Talia had. As you know we aren’t exactly brimming with muscle right now, so I went on my own, didn’t want to put anyone else in danger. Also, I grew up with the new Alpha- more like watched him grow, awkward stages and all- but you get my point.”

“No, Peter, we don’t. Now get to the point.” Lydia snapped.

He rolls his eyes like Derek, dramatic, must run in the family. “Contrary to popular belief i’m not all bad. I went to help them and then hopefully lead the Alphas in the opposite direction of Beacon Hills.”

“No.” Lydia pursed her lips, tilting her head scrutinizing the infamous uncle. “You found an opportunity to gain more power and sought them out.” 

Allison looked between the two of them wide eyed.

Peter smirked flashing his dull canines, “Darling, if that were the plan don’t you think I would have killed you by now?” 

Allison threw her lightning rod out connecting to his chest her finger on the trigger. Blue eyes stared back at her, a low rumble echoing through the house.

“Then what is the plan?” Lydia asked, he was right, if he were out for power they all would have been attacked by now. Derek included. 

Peter looked back over at Lydia. “I prefer not to reveal my master plans with an electric rod jabbing into my sternum.” 

Allison dropped it slowly. 

“Thank you.” He straightened his shirt and popped his neck looking at Lydia, he always had a soft spot for Lydia, she did bring him back from the dead after all. “I am trying to protect my nephew because he is all I have left. I really did try to lead them away but they figured out who I was and hightailed it back here in the opposite direction. I just wanted to protect my nephew.”

Allison scoffed, “That would be a first.”

“Look, I’m better now, ok?” Peter pleaded tilting his head toward her, almost like he was tired of trying to convince people of it. Get used to it buddy.

“Sure.” Both girls said rolling their eyes.

He stepped back throwing his arms to the side, “It’s in my best interest to lead them out of town and protect the pack. I’m sure you heard all about what happened before they came here. The Alpha killed his entire pack!” He tilted his head, “If you know nothing else about me, you know I do not want to die.”

“Derek wouldn’t do that.” Lydia said matter-of-factly.

Peter started circling the girls, “Either he does, or they will. That is how you join.” 

Allison pulsed her taser, a gentle reminder. 

Peter gave her a wider berth. “In order to join the Alpha pack you have to kill everyone in your own pack and absorb their power. If Derek refuses to join, they will kill all of you themselves as punishment.”

“We will find another way. Come on Lydia, we’re leaving.” Allison grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the charred house.

Peter twisted his face, Allison knew if she threatened to leave he would divulge more information. The only thing Peter liked more than the sound of his own voice was an audience. “That is what I am trying to do!” He called. 

They turn around and make a motion for him to tell them more or they were going to continue the short walk out. 

“I have been gaining their trust, they think I am trying to earn a place in the pack, but I have just been gathering intel. Their motives, weaknesses, plans, whatever I can so I can figure out how to get them out of Beacon Hills,” he huffed with a just a hint of a smirk, he had regained his audience.

“Then why haven’t you informed any of us of this plan? Why should we trust you?” Allison asked.

“I was gathering enough to bring to Derek, I needed something good to make him trust me, you know… with our history. I’m not exactly running for Uncle of the year.” He swallowed, looking at the floor.

Allison and Lydia looked at each other silently debating what they should do next. Do they tell the pack? Maybe Peter had a point. Allison turned to Peter, “Starting now, you tell us everything. We will decide when and what Derek needs to know.” 

Peter agreed and Lydia had a bad feeling, almost like he had gotten exactly what he wanted. She surprised herself when her first impulse was to call Stiles and see what his thoughts were.

\---

It had been two days since Derek and the pack Hulk’d Stiles jeep into the garage. Stiles had been pissed, livid, there was yelling. Lots of yelling. He wasn’t angry because he couldn’t drive the Jeep, no, he was mad for the mere principle of it all. They really thought it was necessary to lock his Jeep up. Stiles was compliant! He had talked with Derek and told him he understood and was going to do what he had to do, and then Derek just laid there and let him cuddle with him all night when he knew what he had done. What the hell?

Stiles did get over it though. He couldn’t get them to move it, just in case, but he managed to let it go. He had bigger issues. Number one being Jackson the raging dick hole! 

Stiles had been under his thumb for the past two days. Derek would take him to school, Jackson would escort him into the building, to a few classes, dictate others to do so when he couldn't, drive him home in his oh so precious Porsche, and then complain the whole time they waited for Derek to come and relieve him of his oh so taxing duty. Sometimes Derek didn’t show up until eleven at night. That’s over twelve hours Stiles was under Jackson’s space consuming ego. Stiles was sick and tired of Jackson.

He sucked it up though. 

Derek was trying to come up with a plan to save the pack. More specifically, Derek was fighting any Alpha he could find to see if he found a physical weakness. Derek had shown up both nights covered in blood, his clothes in shreds, and acting as if he had only had a rough day at work. 

Stiles fought him the first night on how goddamn stupid his “plan” was but Derek wouldn’t hear reason. Derek would just repeat the same argument. That he had no other choice, if he could find a way to kill them- great, if not, at least they were fighting him and not the pack. Not planning another attack on Stiles. He even went as far as to tell Stiles it didn’t hurt so bad. He was used to it.

He was used to it.

That killed Stiles. 

He was used to it.

Derek was used to being torn to shreds in attempt to save other people. 

Stiles had witnessed this more times than he could count on both hands. Derek was a martyr. The biggest martyr to ever martyr. Stiles had immediately felt guilty for telling Derek to join the Alpha pack. Derek had probably already thought of that- hell it was most likely his first thought. Derek was more than used to sacrifice. He knew what it was like to lose everything you love and hold dear. He had lost everything. He had nothing left to lose, so he threw himself into the pits of Mordor if it just meant that one person could have a few more minutes with their loved one. 

Derek had the biggest heart Stiles had ever seen.

And the most damaged.

Last night Stiles had dinner waiting for Derek, something to help him heal faster, also he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Derek eat. He had Isaac bring clothes over so that he could wash up and put on something that didn’t smell like a gutted animal. 

He fell asleep holding Derek last night. If he was going to go to such extremes for all of them, most of whom wouldn’t do a fraction of the same for him, the least Stiles could do was show him kindness. 

Provide comfort, trust, companionship.

Stiles was still irritated. They all were. No one asked for this. So Stiles reserved all of his pent up frustration for when Aiden (and Ethan, apparently) would find their way into Stiles path at school. 

Oh man, did he throw a Bitch Fit! 

The rumor of Stiles hooking up with the new guy at school spread like wildfire. Stiles never denied it, he just told people he didn’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t how they thought. Because it wasn’t!

Then when he was changing his shirt in the locker room between classes, Scott just on the other side of the set of lockers, Aiden had shown up just as expected. 

Aiden had advanced on him, pinning him to his locker, spewing inappropriate threats. Stiles hadn’t panicked. 

He and Scott had a plan. 

He let Aiden think he had him in a weak spot. No one there to help him. Told him, “No. Please stop. I’ll tell everyone how you tried to rape me. I’ll tell. Please.”

All the right things while Aiden came back with “You know you want it.” “He can’t take care of you like I can” “Who will believe you?”

In retrospect it was pretty goddamn gruesome, and maybe it bothered Stiles to play such a damsel, but Stiles had known that Scott was at his back, with Isaac just outside the locker room door, and Jackson was with Finstock. 

In his office. 

Ten feet away. 

Jackson made sure that Finstock heard every. Damn. Word.

Before Aiden could get his mouth on Stiles, Finstock stormed out of his office, Jackson only inches behind him. Finstock ripped Aiden off of Stiles and threw him down, hard.

Finstock was surprisingly scary. He tore into Aiden, verbally of course. 

Stiles was pretty sure Aiden was shaking. 

Finstock hauled him off to the office and reported the incident to the principal and authorities. 

Finstock didn’t do this, however, until he knew Stiles was ok. 

Biggest surprise of the year. 

Finstock cradled Stiles face and asked him if he was ok. There was no judgement for being gay (allegedly), or that maybe he had brought this on himself (even though he had - this time), or that it wasn’t a big deal. This was a big deal. The biggest deal. He told Stiles he could wait there with Jackson, in his office, that there was food on his desk, that Stiles could rest until he got back. Finstock would write him a note for his next class or two.

After Stiles convinced him that he was ok, Finstock finally hauled Aiden off the the main office. 

Stiles, Jackson, and Scott sat in the coach's office silently waiting to hear what had happened next. They worried briefly if their plan had been too much.

Finstock had told the principal and the authorities, including Stiles dad, about the rumor from earlier in the week, and then what he overheard in the locker room. Confirming that Stiles had been attacked, not one, but two times. 

Stiles dad had reacted in much the same way Finstock had. Stiles reassured him for hours that he was ok, and just wanted it all to go away. His dad vowed that he would get justice, they would press charges, sue, have him incarcerated - whatever they could. 

Stiles liked the idea, but really didn’t have the energy to focus on just one of the Alphas, he still had more to worry about. 

His dad agreed to take care of it himself, and let Stiles distract himself with friends. His dad encouraged it even. Therefore, there were no questions when Jackson was there all night, and Derek was there over night.

Stiles and his dad had had a conversation, long before any of the Alpha bullshit started happening, about Derek. His dad had basically encouraged Stiles to be his friend (if Derek even wanted to that was). It was the least Stiles could do for having the guy arrested as a suspect for his own sister's murder. As far as his dad was concerned, having Derek around was Stiles just trying to help out a guy who had no family left. Stiles dad knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He and Stiles were all they had. Why not bring Derek into the mix? His dad was finally getting his wish.

Aiden was suspended and facing multiple charges, Stiles thought he was in the clear for a few days. 

He was wrong.

Aiden had a twin.

A twin that was now going to school with him.

A twin that was also an Alpha, and was not at all pleased with the situation his brother was in.

So in conclusion, Stiles reserved all of his irritation for Ethan, the twin douche-bag. The only Alpha in school. Because fuck him, that’s why.

During all of this, Lydia had been trying to get Stiles alone away from the other wolves so that they could talk. 

About what? Stiles didn’t know. 

She arranged for them to meet during 5th period in the Theater Attic when Isaac was on watch. 

Stiles figured it was a long shot sneaking away, but somehow they managed. Stiles also knew that if Isaac went looking for him, he would find him. Isaac knew their spot. Stiles just hoped Allison would be enough of a distraction to keep him occupied long enough for Lydia to tell him what she needed to. 

When they settled into their chairs, Stiles found himself rambling. He knew Lydia had orchestrated this to talk to him about something, but Stiles hadn’t realized just how much he wanted to talk to her about Derek.

“So I might be kinda gay. Gay for Derek? I don’t know I haven’t been able to think about it much over the last few days. Been mostly denying it. Like Derek sucks. I know. But he’s also kind of beautiful. And he’s got a big heart. Even if he is an asshole and I kind of want to shove him out of my house half the time. But he’s not so bad!” He stopped when he noticed how Lydia was smiling from ear to ear, “Shut up. I think I’m just suffering some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. We fight a lot. Like you heard what they did with my Jeep right?” 

Lydia nodded laughing. 

“I got soo angry, dude. I went off on his furry little ass. At that point the only hint of a plan I had was to make Derek join the Alpha pack- I mean it would save all of us right? They’d leave with him and we would live happily ever after. No psycho Alphas in town. Ta da!” Stiles was expecting a little agreement from Lydia, and when he didn’t get any he powered through. “But then he told me about a promise he made to his mom. She was a big deal apparently, like she could turn into an actual wolf and that was super rare. So rare that other wolves would seek her out for help, and guidance. Anyway, he wants to continue her legacy, and if he joins the Alphas he will never be able to, blah blah blah.” He trailed off, waving his hand in the air.

Lydia spoke up, “Stiles-”

“No, I know. I’m being an asshole. I just don’t know anything about these damn Alphas, and I feel useless. I need information!”

“Stiles! That’s why I brought you up here. I have a lot to tell you.” Lydia smiled looking at her phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” He burst scooting forward in his seat. 

She laughed. “It’s not like you gave me much room to speak, let alone breathe.” 

He mimed zipping his lips and handing her the key for safekeeping, then made a come on motion, while bouncing his knee incessantly. 

“First of all, I can tell you that Derek joining the pack is the absolute worst thing we could encourage him to do.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“If Derek joins he has to kill our pack to absorb our power, that includes us too. We would all die. The Alphas are a pack of murderers. They all killed their entire packs, they are all basically super charged monsters.”

She goes on to tell Stiles all about the girl Scott met and what happened to her pack, and then how that had led her and Allison to Peter. 

Stiles was furious when he heard this. How could either of them go into the wolf's den (pun intended) and not take back up? 

She explained how they had thought about that, but they knew no one would have let them go and they needed answers. It was a necessary risk. 

When she finished he was actually at a loss for words. His mind locked up and none of his gears were spinning. He just stared at her. How did they all keep this from him? He understands that Allison and Lydia are the only two who knew about Peter and what the Alpha pack actually required for you to join, but Derek still knew about the last pack and that Peter might have been involved. 

All of the wolves knew and none of them told him. Anything. What the fuck? 

The gears finally started turning and he tried to find connections. Something. Anything they could use to their advantage. He worked through the information as fast as he could. The faster he came up with a plan, the faster he could kick Derek’s ass for keeping things from him.

They were a team now.

The only problem was he couldn’t think of anything. Not one. Single. Piece of a plan.

“Well shit, we need a new plan.”  
Lydia nodded, “I know, I have been trying to get you alone since I found out, because I need your help.”

At that exact moment, Isaac strolled through the door. “What was that you said about Derek’s mom?” 

Allison followed right behind him. “Sorry, he knew you guys snuck away and followed you, by the time I caught up he had already heard too much.”

The three humans looked at each other. Well shit. There goes any hope of keeping their scheming from Derek. 

Isaac: the perfect little lap dog.

“I want to help.” Isaac pleaded looking at everyone with his puppy eyes that could rival Scott’s. “Now what did you say about Derek’s mom going full wolf?”

Stiles sighed, not sure if he trusted Isaac or not. “I haven’t been able to do any research on it yet, but apparently it was a very rare thing. Like super rare. Packs would travel from all over the country to seek her counsel. I don’t know. Just that it means you are really powerful, and rare.” Stiles shrugged.

“Powerful enough to take on a super charged Alpha, or more?” Isaac asked raising an eyebrow.

Stiles flipped his head around to look at Lydia, she was sporting the same face he was, he was sure. Who knew Isaac had a brain after all?

“Well then. Let’s figure out how to get Derek full wolf.” Allison said clapping her hands on her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	8. I’d whisper in your ear it’s only temporary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a good idea to leave Stiles and Jackson in a closed room for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 8 bloody rags.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [By Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06OLWI2TEag) by Marianas Trench. (SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO THIS ONE! V Relevant!)
> 
> *All songs from the Ever After album are relevant. Some may seem confusing when referenced for a chapter, but they belong there okay? The songs are giving you more insight into where the boys are at, ok? Mentally. After you read this full story though, I must insist you listen to the full album. Sheer perfection!*

This was not going to be easy.

They knew they were going to need more information before they brought the idea to Derek. Stiles knew Derek well enough by now that he would turn down the idea because he felt he would never be good enough. He was convinced he was a failure. Stiles needed hard proof evidence that Derek could make the shift before he presented the idea to him.

Also, on the off chance that it was impossible, he didn’t want to chance Derek actually getting his hopes up only to find out he couldn’t do it- just as he had feared all along. Stiles could already see the self hatred on Derek’s face. 

No, none of that. 

Stiles was going to find out how to help Derek go full wolf and keep his promise to his mother, if it was the last thing he did.

\----- 

“Hey Dad?” Allison asked that night at dinner, “What do you know about werewolves actually turning into wolves?”

He swallowed the rice in his mouth, raising an eyebrow at his daughter, “Not much, why do you ask?” He took another bite.

She readied another bite, shaking her head, “I just heard something about Derek’s mom and it got me curious. Stiles said she could do it, and I have never heard you talk about that before, like in training or anything.” She took a bite trying to seem as innocent as possible. 

No dad, this is just me being curious, so I will know in the future. Not because me and my friends are trying to pull together a foolish plan that will most likely end in someone getting hurt. Of course not. What would give you that idea?

He worked on cutting his chicken into bites and answered her question. “The only Alpha I ever met that could actually turn into a wolf was Talia, Derek’s mom.” 

Allison nodded, chewing thoroughly. 

“I have heard a lot of stories though, and after knowing Talia myself I believe them all to be true .” He took a bite chewing, thinking of where to begin. “They are very powerful, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. They are very zen-like. Just being around them sort of puts you at ease. Something within you just knows that they have everything under control and you are safe - well as long as you stay on their good side.”

“What do you mean?” Allison asked from behind her hand as she chewed.

He wiped his mouth sitting back. “Talia was always in control, even angry, they have all the control. Their body never fails them, reflexes always ready, strategy ten steps ahead of their opponent.”

Allison thought it sounded almost terrifying, lord forbid you offend one - they might rip your limbs from your body with just a look. On second thought, this might not be the best thing to help Derek achieve whose default emotion was anger. 

He continued, seeing the worry on her face, “They rarely if ever resort to violence though. They are looked up to as elders, they are sought out for their wisdom and peace making ability. In all my years I have never heard of an Alpha that could shift harming an innocent.” 

She nodded in understanding. 

“I think the most issues we hunters have ever had was when we would work with them, we would be counting on the extra strength to help take down the opponent. Instead they would find some reason to try and save the savage. If they see even a smidge of something innocent, or a hint they can be saved, the Alpha will do everything they can to save them.”

“Wow, why have you never told me about this?” 

He laughed, “As you know, most hunters do not like to admit when wolves are harmless, let alone more humane than the hunters themselves. For me, I want you to know how to protect yourself against things, and the last thing you will need protection against is an Alpha who can shift.”

They both sat and ate for a few minutes. Allison tried to figure out how to craftily ask her father about their fighting ability without giving her ulterior motives away. 

“Did you ever fight with Talia?” She finally asked.

“With her? No.” He shook his head. “Never a reason to. Alongside her, though, a few times. I kept it from the family, you know how they were before. The last thing they wanted was to fight on the same side as wolves.” He started clearing the table. “A few towns over there was a Berserker who had been set loose. Many of our own had already been severely hurt in battle, so I called Talia asking for her help. She of course agreed.” He rinsed the last dish and turned toward her. “I’ve told you how hard it is to take down a berserker. I watched her kill it with only her bare hands.”

“Jesus.” 

“Very powerful doesn’t even come close.” He smirked. 

\---- 

“Lydia,” Deaton greeted with a wide smile. “What can I do for you today? Something the matter with Prada?” 

“Prada’s fine, thank you.” She smiled, impressed he remembered her dog’s name. “I was actually hoping you would let me look at some more of your books.” She bit her lip.

“You read one, you want to read them all.” He winked knowingly.

“Seriously, it’s a whole new world and basic history of any country just doesn’t do it for me anymore.” She leaned forward on the counter. “Will you please satisfy my thirst for knowledge?”

“Of course.” Deaton opened the counter door for her. “With the company you keep, someone needs to know what they are up against.” 

She read for hours. She knew that it would raise flags if she came in and left with a bunch of books. There was still a chance Deaton wouldn’t let her take any so she absorbed as much as she could. She started to feel defeated because she wasn’t finding anything on full wolf shifts. If she could find just one thing about it she could ask Deaton about it without raising suspicion. 

No luck. 

None at all. She had only been through a handful of books. At this rate she would need to be there everyday for the next three weeks, and time was definitely not on their side.

“You are going through those books kind of quickly aren’t you?” Deaton asked coming back into the room after he finished up with a client.

“There’s just so much, I want to read it all!” Lydia laughed.

“Understandable,” he agreed. “But something tells me you came here looking for something in particular.”

She considered lying, but what the hell? “I heard a story about Derek’s mom and I was curious how that worked.”

“Oh yea, what did you hear?” he asked sitting across from her.

She tilted her head, “She could shift into a wolf?” 

Deaton noded. 

“How does that work? Why have I just now heard about this?”

“It’s very rare. Even harder for an Alpha to achieve. So hard that she was the first in over a century to manage it in her family line.” He stopped with a soft smile. “She worked very hard. I haven’t seen dedication like it since. She went off on missions. Spent a lot of time in the wild. She put a lot of dedication into centering herself with nature.”

“Did you help her?” 

“I assisted her occasionally with meditation, and other Emissary practices to help her center herself, but that was the most I could do.”

“Are you an Emissary?”

“No, just well versed in the practice.”

Lydia ‘hmmm’d and flipped another page in the current book she had in front of her. She came across something else she had never heard of before. “Banshee?” She met Deaton’s eyes for an answer. 

He nodded. 

“Wow, My whole life has been a lie.”

He laughed, “It’s about time for me to close up. Feel free to borrow as many books as you like.” Then he walked out of the room.

That was a little too easy. 

She decided not to think on it too hard on it and gathered as many as she could and headed over to Stiles house, thanking Deaton on her way out.

\---

Stiles distracted himself from Jackson’s general jackassery by cleaning the house. Stiles had been neglecting his chores since the incident at school and his dad hadn’t raised much of a fuss because he was more worried about Stiles’ state of mind. 

He had tried to inform Stiles of what all was happening with Aiden but Stiles insisted he didn’t want to know, he just wanted to forget about it. His dad understood and hadn’t pressed the issue since. His dad also tried to get a restraining order against Ethan as well, afraid the twin would seek retribution for his brother. So far he hadn’t had much chance considering Stiles’ increased security detail. Stiles wasn’t complaining.

Stiles loved his dad.

After he finished cleaning, he parked himself at his computer to kill time until Allison and Lydia arrived. He tried googling full wolf shift but all he got was results for fiction and shows that included werewolves. He was getting nowhere. He prayed Lydia was able to swipe enough books from Deaton.

One of the pictures in the google results was of a supposed werewolf in human form torn to shreds. He knew it was special effects but it still made him think about how Derek had shown up at his house earlier in the week. 

Stiles: Try not to get too bloody tonight. 

He sent it to Derek on impulse. He cared ok? He knew he couldn’t ask Derek not to get into a fight to begin with because Derek would do what he wanted. He just didn’t want him to get hurt, or worse.

He took a shower realizing he might smell and he didn’t want to offend Allison and Lydia when they showed up. While drying off his phone buzzed on the counter. 

Derek: Didn’t know you cared.

Stiles head popped up catching his reflection in the mirror. 

Of course I care. You’re doing everything you can to keep the pack off the Alphas radar, and getting yourself hurt in the process. And you’re not as big a dick as I originally thought you were. You still are, but not unbearably so. 

He saw the smile on his face and didn’t know when it had spread. He didn’t worry about it though because no one was around to see his reaction to Derek, which he himself was still coming to terms with.

Derek: I’ll try.

Derek apparently was tired of waiting for Stiles to reply, maybe he was afraid of what he might say. 

Stiles ironed that out quickly.

Stiles: I care. Thank you.

Given it wasn’t much, but at least he didn’t deflect, right?

About that time Allison and Lydia made their way up the stairs with Jackson who had gone to answer the door. Stiles made his way into his room still towel drying his hair, which wasn’t necessary, but he did it anyway. He hadn’t shaved his head in awhile and it was starting to grow out.

They actually did their homework. Just because their lives were in danger didn’t mean they weren’t still kids. If they lived they needed to be able to return to their lives. 

Jackson insisted on nuzzling Lydia instead of doing his own homework. Lydia grew more irritated by the minute. 

One by one they all finished and joked around trying to kill time until they could get Jackson to leave them long enough to talk and read a few books. 

Lydia asked Stiles something, but he wasn’t listening. He was staring at her bag across the room dying to get a look at its contents.

Finally, Lydia had enough of Jackson’s obsessive behavior and sent him out for patrol. “Just go anywhere else.” She finished annoyed that she was having to peel his fingers from her wrists. 

“I have to stay with Stilinski,” he retorted almost pouting.

Stiles couldn’t blame him. Lydia was perfect, and Jackson hardly had any alone time with her since the Alphas arrived.

“No,” she said, propping her elbow on her hip with her hand delicately spread. “You have to protect him, not glue yourself to his hip. Go patrol around the house or something.” 

He kept his face void of emotion, probably wondering how he didn’t think of that himself. 

Once Jackson was gone, Allison and Lydia caught him up on what he had missed. He was happy he had confirmation that the shift was in fact, very, very powerful. He wasn’t, however, pleased to hear that it was difficult to achieve. 

Time to read.

They each grabbed a book at random and grew silent as they read through them. After a book or two of nothing they were stretching, eating cold pizza, and generally quiet. No one was having any luck and they didn’t want to admit it out loud.

This was going to be a long process that they did not have time for. They knew this was going to be difficult but no one was really prepared for the lack of information.

Allison stepped out to call Scott to lift her spirits. 

Stiles looked at his phone debating on texting Derek. Re reading their short exchange from earlier. 

“What’s got that face twisted?” Lydia asked as she scooted over next to him. “Aww, how cute.” She pinched his cheek having read the conversation over his shoulder. 

“Hey, no big. I care about all of the pack,” Stiles deflected.

“Not like you care about Derek, though.” 

He shook his head at her and leaned away from her. She took that as a challenge and threw a leg over him, straddling him. “You liiiike him.” She sing-songed cradling his face. 

“Lydia, please,” Stiles begged peeling her fingers off.

She put her arns around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, “It’s ok to like him Stiles. No one is going to judge you for it. Look at me and Jackson, he’s twice the ass Derek is.”

“Who said no one was judging?” He points at himself. “Judging.” They both laughed as she popped him in the back of the head. 

“I’m just really confused.” Stiles said softly, lowering his eyes.

She scratched the nape of his neck, “Understandable. You only just discovered you might be…. are bi curious?” She asked. 

He nodded. 

“You are allowed more than a week to sort through it all. I’m just here to pester you about it so you don’t ignore it and end up hurting yourself, or someone else in your denial.”

Stiles chewed on that a moment, “Thank you.” 

They stayed like that just thinking and enjoying the contact. Only then did Stiles realize he might truly be into guys- especially Derek. Here Lydia was, straddling his lap, and not once did his teenage mind travel to the most obvious destination. He tested himself imagining Lydia and Derek’s roles switched. Imagined Derek straddling his lap. There was a flip in this stomach, sort of how Lydia used to make him feel. 

Fuck.

“I like Derek.” Stiles whispered.

“I know.”

Next thing they knew Lydia was being ripped of his lap and Jackson started yelling at her. 

Stiles hopped up as quickly as he could and pulled at Jackson. “What is your problem, man?” 

At that moment Jackson rounded and punched Stiles square in the face.

Everything went white, and then black. Great. Awesome. FanFreakingTastic.

Stiles woke up after what felt like an eternity, but he knew it wasn’t, he was more than familiar with blackouts. 

Allison was hovering over him rubbing at his face with a towel, and Lydia was screaming at Jackson across the room.

“What did you expect me to do, Lydia? You were kissing him!” Jackson yelled back.

“First, no, I wasn’t. Far from it. We were talking. Second, you do not own me, Jackson. If I want to kiss someone else I will and there is nothing you can do about it. I will not be your property. I will do what I want, when I want.” Lydia paused for a breath. 

Jackson was surprisingly quiet. 

“Wait until Derek hears about this.” She added, pulling out her phone. 

By then Stiles had regained his ability to stand and rushed Jackson. He was out for blood. 

He grabbed at anything he could, threw punches, genuinely trying to fight him, but both Lydia and Allison pulled him back and told him to calm down. His limbs continued to flail in Jackson’s direction.

Allison was still valiantly trying to keep the blood from his nose from going everywhere. Eventually she gave up.

“Derek, you need to send someone over here right now, or we will literally murder Jackson.” Lydia said from beside Stiles. 

Jackson looked wounded toward Lydia. 

Derek groaned, “Calm down. No one is going to kill anyone.”

Lydia looked at Stiles blooming red face, the sheer hatred in Stiles’ eyes. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Stiles is out for blood.”

“I’m going to kill him, Derek. You know where to hide a body right?!” Stiles yelled still trying to force his way through the tangled limbs holding him back.

Derek sighed, “Scott and Isaac are busy. I’ll be there soon.”

Derek should have seen this coming. Stiles and Jackson were never a good combination, even on a good day.

Lydia dragged Jackson down the stairs by his ear and continued to belittle him. It was ugly.

Allison hid the books knowing Derek would be there any minute, and Stiles halfheartedly tried to stop the bleeding. The pain was beginning to make itself known, and each whip across his face bloomed new pain. He wanted Jackson’s head on a platter. For real this time.

Derek came through the bedroom window while Stiles was in his closet looking for a clean shirt since his was covered in blood. 

“Took you long enough.” Allison mused from her spot on the corner of the bed flipping through a library book Stiles had had on the bedside table. Something about the Modern Emissary.

“Where are they?” Derek asked, then heard the shouting from downstairs, but didn’t hear Stiles among the voices. “Where is Stiles?” 

Allison glanced toward the closet. 

“He okay?”

“Ask him.” She said barely looking up. 

Then he smelled the blood. He ran for the closet finding Stiles with his shirt over his head. Derek only had a second to take in the skin before him before Stiles turned around and faced him with a shy grin on his face. Derek just stared at his face, then reached out to rotate his face to get every angle. 

“Derek, I’d like to come out of the closet at some point,” Stiles said, looking down at Derek’s face, okay maybe his lips. But could you blame him? 

Derek was holding his face like he was something precious, and growing with rage toward the offender. The anger never reached his fingers though.

Allison laughed from the bed, “I’m sure you do, Stiles.”

He tried to remember what he had said. “Oh God, Allison, no- I meant - you know what I meant.” Maybe he meant both though? Who knew?

“Jackson did this to you?” Derek confirmed reading Stiles’ eyes. 

Stiles nodded. “Why do you think I wanted to kill him?” He tried a smile. He knew he should be angry still, but he just couldn’t with Derek there holding his face the way he was.

“Go wash up, there’s blood all -” Derek swallowed, “I’ll take care of Jackson.” 

Then Derek was gone.

Stiles walked out of the closed and just looked at Allison. 

She winked at him. 

He was happy to see that Allison was sort of coming around to Derek. She knew that he didn’t kill her mom for the fun of it, he was saving Scott’s life. He didn’t kill her either, she killed herself. It was a tangled web, but Allison was trying to cut her way through it. 

Stiles was halfway through the bathroom door when he heard the roar downstairs. He aborted his mission, and ran down the steps shortly followed by Allison.

“You had one job.” Derek growled deep in his chest poised for the attack.

“Job. Right.” Jackson retorted, fangs drawn. “Because you're paying me, right?”

Derek snapped his teeth, “I should rip your arm from its socket.”

Jackson advanced, challenging the Alpha.

Derek grabbed him and threw him out the front door that was already open. Stiles wasn’t sure when that happened. He’d question it later.

Jackson landed a few feet from the mailbox, after righting himself he ran across the yard toward Derek. “How dare you!?”

Derek stepped calmly out onto the porch. “How dare I? How dare you? I asked you to do one thing.” He held up a finger. “Protect Stiles. And what do you do? You harm him yourself.”

“Oh come on, I didn’t do anything worse than you have in the past. Just because you suddenly have a Stilinski boner, doesn’t mean everyone else does.” Jackson dusted off his clothes.

Another more threatening rumble makes its way out of Derek, he slowly advanced on the smaller teen. “Show some respect. I’m your Alpha.”

“I don’t need a damn Alpha! You’re not my Alpha!” Jackson shot back, advancing on Derek. 

Stiles saw the same look on both Lydia and Allison’s faces, he was sure his was just as shocked, feeling his eyebrows threaten his hair line.

Jackson didn’t stop either, he was running right for Derek, claws out and teeth bared, he was angry. 

Derek took one step forward into a crouch, seamlessly shifting to his beta form, and let out an open mouth roar. 

Jackson immediately fell to a knee shifting back. He stared at the ground, neck bared. 

Stiles almost felt bad for him. He looked over to Lydia wondering if she would go to Jackson’s aid but her arms remained crossed looking at Jackson with the biggest ‘You deserve it’ face Stiles had ever seen.

“I am your Alpha.” Derek started standing tall above Jackson’s crouched form, “You need me. Without me, the Alphas would have already killed you. Without me, you would be an omega, only a fraction as powerful as you are now. You wouldn’t stand a chance against the Alphas or anything else. We saved you from your curse that you brought on yourself. The kanima reflected who you really were. We could have just killed you and been done with it. You were a snake, Jackson. Don’t ever give me another reason to believe you haven’t changed.” He walked over, pulled Jackson up by his shirt. “If you ever lay a finger on Stiles again, you will get your wish, and I will not be your Alpha. You will not be a part of our pack anymore. Then no one will protect you, from anyone else, or yourself.” He shoved Jackson back. “You will be all alone.” 

Jackson blinked at him, no words left. He looked at Stiles, lips thin. 

Stiles took it as an apology and nodded at Jackson. 

With that Derek pointed to the street and Jackson left. 

Derek stood there until Jackson’s car was around the corner. When Derek turned around and met Stiles’ eyes, Stiles felt it. The drop in his stomach, the buzz in his brain, the blush beneath his collar. Derek just defended Stiles. Like really defended him. Also, he didn’t deny the Stilinski boner either. 

Stiles was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

Lydia began to apologize to Derek for Jackson’s behavior.

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek comforted her, “He is his own person, and responsible for his own actions.”

Allison joined in. “Well clearly he shouldn’t be in charge of Stiles well being, at least not for awhile.” 

Derek nodded in agreement. “Well, Scott already screwed up.” He chewed on something as they closed the house back up. “I can have Jackson do what I had Isaac doing. I’ll take Stiles to school tomorrow and then leave him with Isaac.” He looked at Stiles, “Sorry, is that okay?”

Stiles looked between the girls, the corners of his mouth coming down. He wasn’t expecting to be given a choice. “Uhh, yea, mhmm, sure.” He nodded dumbly.

That was actually ideal because Isaac was on their side so they could get a lot more reading and research in after school, even during. Hell yes. 

Allison and Lydia excused themselves shortly after gathering everything including the books each of them had put aside to take home. They needed to take advantage of every moment they could. 

Derek stood awkwardly inside the doorway just looking at Stiles, almost like he was ashamed of himself. 

Stiles gave him a small smile trying to reassure him that he was fine with all that had transpired.

“You didn’t clean up.” Derek motioned to Stiles face. 

Stiles reached for his face to try and rub away some of the dried blood. 

“Come on.” Derek nodded toward the stairs. 

Stiles followed obediently. It was weird watching Derek transition from one emotion to another, weirder seeing Derek’s soft side.

Derek led him into the bathroom and ran a rag under the faucet making sure the water was warm first. He turned around slowly holding out his hand for Stiles to come close. When Stiles did, Derek raised the rag to Stiles face and started gently wiping the blood away. 

Stiles eyes went wide, Derek was looking at where his hands were working the blood away so Stiles took the opportunity to search Derek’s face for answers. Derek really did care. Stiles deeply wished he could have seen this side of the man in front of him before. 

“This is my fault.” Derek murmured tilting Stiles head to the side to wipe some of the blood from his jaw line. “I should have known better than to have Jack-”

“Whoa” Stiles interrupted reaching up and grabbing Derek's wrist, “There’s nothing you could have done. Jackson’s a dick, always has been. He would have ended up punching me at some point anyway.” 

Derek met his eyes not allowing himself to agree. 

“Besides, it was my fault if anything.” 

Derek shook his head moving Stiles head again inspecting his neck. “No level of annoyance excuses this.”

The corner of Stiles’ lip twitched higher, “Agreed, but that wasn’t the reason. He thought something was happening between me and Lydia. He came into the room when she was straddling my lap.” Stiles chuckled thinking about what Jackson had thought was happening and what was actually going on. 

Derek’s eyes flashed red. 

Excuse me? “Derek?” Stiles asked, meeting Derek’s eyes.

“It’s nothing. I thought I heard something downstairs.” Derek said averting his eyes as he inspected the rest of Stiles face, running his fingers over the swelling in Stiles’ cheek. 

Stiles didn’t buy the lie for a second, that was definitely a jealous reaction. He had never been on this side of things. Felt nice. Also, a little guilty.

“Does it hurt?” Derek asked breaking the silence. 

“Not really, I’ll be fine.” Stiles lied. 

Derek poked the bruise causing Stiles to hiss. Derek quirked an eyebrow. 

“Fine ok. A little, but I’ll be okay.” 

Derek closed his eyes which kind of made Stiles uncomfortable, what the hell was he doing? Out of the corner of Stiles’ eye he saw black veins travel up Derek’s forearms. The pain slowly draining from Stiles face. “Oh wow.” His knees went a little weak and Derek caught him easily. “Wha?” Stiles asked suddenly very, very, sleepy.

“Took the pain.” Derek answered the unfinished question.

“Oh wow. That’s a thing?” Stiles smiled as Derek led him back into his room. “Wait, can we go outside or something?” Stiles regained his footing, “I mean I have been at school, or up in my room pretty much the entire week and I’m going a little stir crazy.” 

Derek didn’t make any motion to answer. 

“I understand if it’s too dangerous, but I would be fine with just sitting on my back porch.” 

Derek still remained frozen. 

Stiles pitched his voice a little higher. “You can pee on all the trees and everything.” 

Derek gave a full eye-roll and turned toward the stairs. 

Stiles took that as a yes and followed him down toward the back door. 

They stayed on the porch and Stiles remained quiet while Derek honed in on their surroundings. Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Fresh air. He never thought he would long for something as simple as sitting on his back porch. His attention kept refocusing on Derek, though. Stiles felt like he never saw him anymore. Stiles had been with Jackson all day, and only got about an hour with Derek each night before they slept, then an hour in the morning max assuming he could get Derek out of bed. He realized he sort of missed Derek.

After he was sure Derek was satisfied with the safety of the backyard, Stiles asked Derek what he was doing the last few days to keep himself busy, and voiced how he felt like they didn’t hang out anymore. “I mean, Ethan mentioned at school that I was smelling less and less like you. I just told him it was his fault for keeping you busy.”

Derek’s nose flared, “We’ll work on it.” He looked out at the yard. “I should be around more, I’ve just had a lot on my plate.” 

Stiles got ready to argue with him about how he didn’t need to apologize. 

“I’ve been following Peter around trying to figure out what he is up to, and I am getting absolutely nowhere. Deucalion is convinced he will sway me to join the pack, when I refuse he just has one of the pack fight me to try and teach me a lesson, or bully me into submission.” He paused looking around. “I’m trying to find Erica and Boyd, not to make them come back, but to make sure they are ok.” He looks at his fingers, “And working on my old house, I’m trying to fix it up. I haven’t had much time for that though since the Alphas came into town.”

Stiles sat in shock, that was a lot more than he expected. He thought it would just be a long line of violent events because Derek was mostly caveman. He rewound what he just heard and started from the beginning.

“You might want to talk to Allison and Lydia… about Peter…” 

Derek looked at him with big eyes. 

“Hey, don’t give me that look. You didn’t tell me about Natia and what happened to the last pack,” Stiles pointed out. “They are kind of working with him. He sends them information about the Alpha pack, at least he is supposed to I’m not sure if he has.” Stiles shrugged. “Seems harmless for now.”

“Nothing is harmless when it comes to my uncle, did you forget the part where he killed Laura?” Derek asked with a rough voice.

“Of course not!” Stiles held a hand to his heart. “I’m just letting you know what I know. Also, you think it’s hard to talk me out of something? Try them! When they’re working together? Not even worth the effort.” 

Derek visibly relaxed, but only just barely. 

“They’ll be okay, and if they seem to be getting into trouble I promise to let you know.” 

Derek nodded in acceptance.

Stiles used the opportunity to switch subjects. “Why do the Alphas want you so badly?” 

Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Not that you aren’t a catch! I’m just saying…” Stiles retracted. 

“They want me because of my legacy, my family's power.” Derek cracked his neck.

“You mean because of your mom’s ability?” Stiles probed.

“Yes, but only because they want to prevent me from ever being able to achieve it.” He pulled at his shirt, imaginary thread sticking out all over the place.

Stiles chewed on his lip, “Do you think you will ever be able to?” 

Derek didn’t answer, just shrugged still picking at the hem of his shirt. 

“Why not?”

“If you knew my mom you’d understand. You have to be almost Gandhi like. Very serene, at one with yourself. At peace. Trust yourself to make the right decisions… it’s just not something that happens overnight.” Derek met Stiles’ eyes hoping he couldn’t see just how broken he was. At this point he felt like the best thing he could do to honor his mother was not get any worse than he already was. Starting with not joining the Alphas.

Stiles could see the self hating wheels turning behind Derek’s eyes and changed the subject again. “You think the Alphas are holding Erica and Boyd hostage?” Stiles hadn’t even considered that since their phone call to Derek telling him they had joined the Alphas.

“At this point it’s what I am hoping for.” 

Stiles jaw dropped. That’s not a good thing to hope for

“I haven’t seen them among the Alphas, so they didn’t join the pack. Either they killed them, or they are holding them hostage.”

“Maybe they got away?” Stiles tried. No dice, Derek still looked as distraught as ever. “How long have you been working on your house?” 

Derek smiled, “Since I turned Isaac. I’m still in the planning stage. I just wanted to create a home for the pack, a place they could feel safe. Like when I was little.” Derek looked out at the tree line scanning for threats.

Damn did that make Stiles heart melt, how freaking cute. 

You little home maker you with all your gooey insides oozing all over the place, You’re so freaking cute. Tell me more about this little den of yours.

“Calm down, Stiles, it’s not that big a deal.” Derek smiled. 

Stiles panicked. “Did I say that out loud?” 

Derek chuckled, “No but you said that out loud. I can smell your -” he motions to Stiles entire being.

“I just think it’s a great idea.” Stiles defended standing up to lean over the railing. Freaking werewolves. 

Derek leaned forward in his chair clasping his hands together propping his elbows on his knees, “Awe, don’t get upset because you’re a sap.”

“I’m no more a sap than you are.” Stiles retorted over his shoulder. 

Derek stood up walking behind Stiles. “Is that a challenge?”

“Oh you bet it is.” Stiles laughed looking forward refusing to look at Derek and give him the satisfaction. Stiles could feel him hovering just behind him, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He found himself wishing Derek would close the distance and hold him. 

Where the hell did that come from? I must be going crazy. Stir crazy. Yes. 

Another beat or two later, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle and rested his face in Stiles neck inhaling deeply. 

“Uhh, Derek? What are you doing?” Stiles froze. No sudden movements, people! This is not a drill!

“Scenting you.” 

Stiles flinched against the stubble on his neck, and that did way more to other parts of his body than Stiles ever expected.

“Oh. Ok. Cool.” Stiles swallowed. He looked out at the trees wishing he could just run through them like he used to, go looking for dead bodies with his best friend. Now he knew what lurked in there, oh innocence. “I really am going stir crazy dude. How long until you think I can go to the grocery store without an escort?”

“No idea. Hopefully soon.” Derek mumbled switching sides and wrapping his arms a little tighter. “I’m trying.”

“I know.” Stiles said leaning back against him. So what if he likes the attention, he liked Derek too. Derek was apparently a big softie. Stiles smiled to himself again.

“I promise to take you on the longest hike of your life after all this is over. Should break the stir crazy spell.” Derek mumbled.

“Deal.” Stiles held Derek’s arms at his waist. “I should really be going to bed, but I want to spend more time with you.”

“We don’t have to go to sleep immediately. Come on, let me get you into bed.” Derek said pulling Stiles backwards. 

Stiles eyes went wide and he laughed harder than he had in awhile. “Wow, Derek. You really get right to the point don’t you?”

Derek blushed beet red. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Sure.” Stiles giggled walking past him back into the house.

Derek followed, “If I were trying to get you into bed, you’d know it.” 

All of the hairs on his neck stood on end as Derek strutted past him. Literally strutted. He was far too pleased with himself. “You shouldn’t play with people's emotions like that, Derek. It’s not nice!” he heard a faint chuckle from up stairs. 

For the first time since they started this charade, Stiles actually had to remind himself that is was all fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	9. It’s alright to not know what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 9 magical Heirlooms.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Porcelain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJrH41_4kEU) by Marianas Trench. [LISTEN TO THIS RIGHT FREAKING NOW, AND THEN AGAIN AT THE END DO NOT FIGHT ME ON THIS!] *Cries for eternity*
> 
> **Updated Tags**

Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Isaac spend the entire weekend reading through Deaton’s entire library of old books. They find much of the same; hard to do, takes a long time, not easy, rare. 

Each night Stiles considered giving up to focus on coming up with a plan B, but then Derek would come home. Derek would be covered in blood, open wounds still trying to stitch themselves back together, and Stiles would power through and continue looking for the key to make this plan work. To make Derek stronger.

Derek and Stiles grew closer, not bothered by their fake relationship anymore, and just enjoyed the temporary companionship. They would endure a day of pain, stress, and struggle, as long as they got to end it in bed together. They stopped pretending that the only reason they touched, or cuddled at night was just to scent each other. It was so much more than that now. It was the only thing keeping them from falling apart.

By Sunday, Lydia even stopped poking at Stiles about how he felt, they both knew. They both knew that Stiles cared about Derek more than just a friend, and that Derek felt the same for Stiles. No one pushed it though afraid the strength of their emotions was only because of the situation, and that as soon as the Alpha infestation was exterminated, they would all go back to the way they were before.

Stiles was terrified of the thought. Afraid of losing Derek.

Monday passed the same as the weekend had. Lydia taking the books back and exchanging them for the remainder of Deaton’s collection. They still didn’t find anything. They kept aside the few books that mentioned the shift to re read incase they missed something.

By Tuesday the entire pack was on edge, even Lydia, the always composed, goddess was flinching at the sound of a door closing. Whenever Stiles asked if she was okay she would tell him it was just the stress and that Peter’s texts were getting to her.

Peter had texted Lydia a few time letting them know where the Alphas were heading and that they were growing impatient. They Alphas wouldn’t hold out much longer for Derek to join. If Derek didn’t join they would start killing their pack one by one. They were running out of time. And fast.

While reading one of the books for the third time, Lydia handed her phone to Stiles. 

Peter: Your pack should stay in tonight. 

Lydia laid her head on Stiles’ shoulder. She felt defeated just like Stiles did. Just like they all did.

He rubbed circles into her shoulder and put his book down. He sent texts both to Scott and Jackson to stop what they were doing and go home. They didn’t argue, they were used to the cryptic texts by now. They both replied with an ‘ok.’ 

Still holding Lydia, Stiles composed a text to Derek.

Stiles: Please don’t do anything stupid tonight. 

Stiles: Can you wrap up what you’re doing and come home early?

He hit send before he realized he said ‘Home’. 

Derek: Is everything ok, Stiles?

Stiles: Lydia got another text from Peter. 

Stiles: I’m worried.

It was getting easier for Stiles to just be honest about his feelings with Derek. It was okay to care about him.

Derek: I’m on my way.

Stiles pressed the phone to his chest thankful that Derek didn’t put up a fight. 

Lydia asked quietly from beside him, “Do you think we’ll make it out of this?”

He took a deep breath through his nose, “Yea, we have to. You still have to win your Nobel Prize.” He knew that wasn’t the right award, but he hoped she would correct him. 

“Fields Medal,” she said softly, the second word slightly stronger.

“What?”

“Nobel doesn’t have an award for Mathematics. A Fields Medal will be the one i’ll be winning.”

They both laughed remembering the winter formal where they had originally had this exchange. Lydia’s laughter died down first remembering what happened to her that night. 

Stiles had thought about this already though. She needed to remember that she survived, and she would again.

“We will make it through this,” Lydia said finally.

Stiles laid his head over onto of hers and they closed their eyes waiting for Derek to show up to relieve Isaac who was currently raiding Stiles’ fridge. Apparently, Derek doesn’t keep food at the substation and neither of them like to shop. Isaac returned to the bedroom with a plate full of sandwiches and a bag of chips. 

Stiles was about to make a comment about Isaac eating all his food when Isaac held the plate out to them offering them each one, then sat down and laid the plate in the middle of the floor. They all ate in silence. Worry filled the air. 

Scott: I’m at Allison’s. Mom’s with me, we’re staying the night. 

Stiles noted that Scott didn’t ask if he was ok, or anything along the lines. No one was ok anymore. He text Scott back telling him to be safe.

They heard the window slide open and Stiles straightened up expecting Derek, but Jackson was the one climbing through the window. Stiles deflated.

Lydia whispered. “He’ll be here soon.” She kissed Stiles on the cheek, then got up to leave with Jackson. 

“Text me when you get home safe,” Stiles reminded Lydia. 

She nodded and left with a small smile.

Derek didn’t show up until an hour later.

\---

Derek barely had both feet on the ground before Stiles had his arms wrapped around him. Derek froze. Isaac was there still, normally they reserved this behavior for when no one was around so no one could make a big deal out of it. 

Isaac watched with soft eyes and stood up. He silently asked Derek if he could leave. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles returning his tight hold. He answered Isaac over his shoulder, “You can stay if you want. If not, go stay with Scott or Jackson, I don’t want you to be alone tonight.” 

After Isaac walked out the the room Stiles pushed himself off of Derek. “Why the hell did it take you over an hour to get here? You couldn’t call, text? What? Is your phone broken?” Stiles demanded.

Derek dipped his head, he should have let Stiles know where he was. Derek knew they both cared about each other, but this relationship was supposed to be fake and Derek was trying not to get attached. Trying to separate how he truly felt from how he was supposed to feel. It was a fine line to travel. 

“I’m sorry. I got hung up making sure Scott and Jackson were safe. Talked to Chris, he’s calling in reinforcements.” He reached for Stiles hand, “I should have told you I was ok. I’m sorry.” 

Stiles nodded, his nostrils flaring just a little. Stiles eyes roamed Derek up and down. Derek was used to this look by now because Stiles had been doing it every night he showed up for the past week. Stiles was searching him for injuries. 

Tonight, Derek made sure he wouldn’t have any. Every time Stiles had to bandage him up and clean his wounds, Derek saw him break down inside. Upset that he couldn’t do anything to help Derek. All he could do was sit around and be babysat while everyone else ran around fighting. 

When Stiles finally met his eyes Derek smiled. “Do I need to strip to prove I’m okay?”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “Maybe.”

Derek shrugged and pulled up the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off quickly. 

Stiles’ mouth dropped open, but his eyes quickly darted around looking for signs of a fight. After he was satisfied, he let his eyes roam a bit more. 

Derek’s mouth began to water as Stiles arousal polluted the room, quickly. Derek didn’t want that right now though, he wanted Stiles to laugh. The room reaked of worry and distress from the last few days. 

Derek started a dramatic turn arms raised to the side so Stiles could inspect. When Derek was facing him again he slipped his fingers into his waistband, huffed like he was frustrated, then started to push his pants down as if to further prove he was alright.

“Oh my God, Derek, ok! I believe you!” Stiles laughed shoving at his chest. 

Derek smiled at his accomplished mission, and went over to get a clean shirt from his drawer. Stiles had actually cleared a drawer for him to keep clean clothes in so he didn’t have to go home for clean ones.

Once he was dressed he found Stiles curled up in bed with a book open. “What are you reading?” He asked sliding in beside him. 

Stiles flipped it over to show him the cover, By Oak, Ash, & Thorn. Modern Emissary Guide. “I thought maybe if I knew more, I could help you.” Stiles said flipping back to the middle of the book.

Derek wanted to tell him not to bother. There was no chance Derek would ever be able to forgive himself for what he had done. The main requirement to be able to shift into a wolf like his mother, was to know yourself completely, and forgive yourself for all you had done. Derek couldn’t do that.

Derek also wanted to thank Stiles. He wanted to thank him for believing in him. For trying so desperately to help Derek keep his promise to his mother. For trusting him. For everything.

“What’s it say?” Derek asked pulling Stiles against his chest and wrapping his arms around him reading the book over Stiles shoulder.

“In the truest sense, the Emissary is a healer, priest, mystic, and poet.” He scanned the page, “The Emissary does not ordinarily deal in black magick, curses, control of others, or any of the other charges leveled at her/him by ignorant, narrow minded bigots.” They both chuckle at that and Stiles continues reading. “A true Emissary has seen the depths of her/his soul, all the positives and negatives buried within the subconscious mind, and taken a stand for truth and light.”

See? Derek thought. Never going to work.

After that Stiles stopped reading out loud. Derek read over his shoulder along though. They read about journeys into the Otherworlds and how to do it properly. That it was generally done through meditation, there were rules while traveling through the them, and it was safer than dreaming. They read about dedication. That with time and practice almost anyone could travel. Those from an old Emissary bloodline would generally step into it easier though if their magick was exercised.

Derek remembered his mother telling stories about her best friend Regina. Regina was an Emissary that had been raised in the religion. She and his mom had met when fighting a group of rogue wolves one summer just after his mother had become Alpha. Before he was even born. 

Regina wanted to try and save the wolves. She and his mother had fought vehemently about it for days. Finally, Regina had said just the right thing and changed his mother's mind. He wished he could remember what she had said. After they saved all the rogues and brought them into the Hale pack, they became the best of friends.

It wasn’t long before she introduced his mom to meditation and all that it entailed. A year later his mother made the shift. 

Derek tuned back into the book reading both pages visible to him. He waited for Stiles to turn the page, and waited, and waited. 

Stiles was asleep. 

Derek pulled the book from the teen and marked the page before he laid it on the headboard. Then he flipped off the lamp and slid down the mattress pulling Stiles along with him. 

Stiles groaned in protest until Derek had laid flat. Stiles immediately curled up against his chest and fell back into his slumber.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles growing hair, silently asking his mother for help. He couldn’t lose this fight. He couldn’t lose Stiles. 

Not when he had just found him.

\---

Wednesday Stiles decided to cook dinner for his dad and Isaac since they were all home at the same time. Isaac and his dad bonded over a crime show they were watching. Isaac mentioned he was considering law enforcement when he graduated.

Stiles couldn’t tell if Isaac was just sucking up to his dad or if he was actually telling the truth. Either way was equally possible. 

Stiles read his book in the kitchen waiting on timers to go off for the next step. He was really starting to think this was something he could do for the pack. It was a practice. Something you learned, and trained yourself to do. You had to earn the help of the otherwords, but Stiles felt like he could do it, if he had the time.

He was pulling the ground turkey (because it was healthier, ok?) off the burner when his dad came in for a beer. He and his dad had an arrangement. As long as his dad ate what Stiles put in front of him, he could keep beer in the house. It worked. 

“You reading this?” His dad asked after popping his bottle cap, pushing at the book on the counter. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder while he drained the small amount of grease out of the pan. Generally, his dad would be complaining about how he should leave it in the Shepherd’s Pie, grease was what really gave it flavor. He saw his dad pointing to the book, “Ohh yea.” Stiles said returning to his ministrations. “Thought I might do a book report on it or something.” Stiles shrugged it off.

“Huh.” His dad chuckled behind him.

Stiles turned leaving his cooking for a moment. “What’s funny?”

His dad took a sip from his beer. “Your mom used to say she was from a long line of Emissaries.” Then he turned around to return to the living room with Isaac. 

Stiles could hear the grinding in his head. 

After his mind allowed him to think again he sprung into action. There was just no way this was true. His mom liked to joke, maybe it was a joke. He ran into the living room. “Dad, hey, uhmm, did she have any heirlooms orr…” He trailed off, “You know might be cool to use for my presentation.”

His dad squinted at him from across the room, “I thought you were just thinking about the report.”

“I was until I found out I might have some awesome things to use for my presentation! Can you say bonus points?” He raised both thumbs at his dad hoping he was acting normal. Well as normal as he did on a good day. 

His dad stood up and led him up the stairs. 

Stiles looked behind him to see if Isaac was following but he seemed wrapped up in the show on tv and even groaned when his cell rang. 

By the time Stiles made it up the stairs his dad was coming down from the attic with a medium sized box in his hands. 

“This is all she had, hopefully you find something in there to use.” His dad smiled. “For bonus points of course.” 

Stiles took the box and made a big cheesy face and headed to his room almost running into his door because he was trying to get a peek inside. 

He sorted through the items on his floor sorting them into piles.

Trinkets. Herbs. Candles. Books. And journals in his mother’s handwriting. There was one stray note in there, but just before he could open it to read it, Isaac yelled from downstairs asking if something was burning. 

He pocketed the note and ran down the stairs. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” He managed to pull the dish out of the oven before there was any visible signs of damage. He set the table quickly and called them over to eat.

Halfway through dinner Stiles pulled out the note under the table unable to wait any longer.

Claudia,

You have shown great improvement in the last six months, and I honestly don’t believe you have much more to learn, if anything. 

It has been my pleasure assisting you on this journey, and I hope I was always helpful when you needed me to be. Please feel free to come by anytime. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.

Deaton

Stiles had to reread it a couple of times to believe it. Then betrayal hit him. Deaton had known, this whole time, that Stiles’ mother was an Emissary and never thought to tell him? Stiles knew there was a reason he never liked that guy. 

He checked his phone for the time. Just after five. Plenty of time before the clinic closed. “Hey Isaac, think you can give me a ride to the Clinic? Scott left his homework at school and he forgot to stop by before his shift to pick it up.”

Isaac eyed him carefully, “Sure. Might be nice to get out of here.” 

Stiles nodded, leading Isaac to believe he just wanted out of the house. Before the left Stiles made sure to put everything back in the box and shove it in the bottom of his closet. He didn’t want anyone else getting their hands on it until he had investigated every single letter on each page his mother had left.

\---

Stiles climbed on the back of Isaac’s bike and wrapped his arms around him. He actually preferred the bike over a car, easier to weave out of danger. It was dangerous in other ways of course, but Stiles remembered all too vividly his pursuit in the Preserve and a bike would have allowed him to take smaller paths the other cars could not have followed him as far.

Stiles felt uncomfortable the minute he climbed onto the bike and he couldn’t shake it. They were halfway to the clinic before he realized what the problem was. 

Isaac.

He should not have his arms around Isaac. He didn’t like it. He didn’t have a problem with Isaac though so it didn’t make sense. He didn’t realize what the problem was until he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket. 

His first thought was that it was Derek trying to text him.

Derek.

Derek was the only guy he should ever wrap his arms around.

When they got to the clinic Isaac held the bike steady between his legs while Stiles clumsily fell off. His legs were sort of numb from the vibrations of the engine. Isaac reached out a hand to steady him, but Stiles ignored it finding his footing himself. 

As soon as they made it through the door Scott greeted them instantly. “Stiles, Isaac! Hey!”

Isaac smiled and made his way to the counter for some candy.

Stiles didn’t hesitate walking up to his best friend, “Man, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” It was true, Scott had been busy running all over town keeping an eye on the Alphas, going to school, and working when he had a shift.

“I know!” Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

This? This felt okay. Not like how it had felt with Isaac. Scott was his best friend though and they had spent a lot of time together, they still wrestled to this day. It wasn’t really a fair fight though since the addition of Scott’s abilities. 

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked releasing Stiles.

Stiles stretched his arms, “I love my room, but I needed to stretch my legs. Figured if I was going to go anywhere, that the Roan Oak building would be the safest place to be.” 

Scott nodded in agreement.

“Scott,” Deaton entered the room, “Oh hi, Stiles, Isaac. I didn’t realize you were here.” He nodded at both of them in greeting. “Is everything alright?”

Stiles nodded, “Oh, yea, well aside from our impending doom we’re just peachy.” 

Deaton gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Nah, I just wanted to get out of the house and your clinic seems to be the safest bet against Alphas that would want to harm yours truly.” He pointed to himself with a loose arm.

“Stay as long as you like.” Deaton turned to Scott, “Scott, the Second Chance wolves need their cages cleaned. Once that’s done you can go home for the day, spend some time with your friends.” Deaton smirked at Stiles, and Stiles thanked him with a quick wink.

Scott asked Isaac to come with him because the wolves were aggressive and that was why he handled them, not wanting Deaton to get hurt, but he could still use the backup.

Once Deaton and Stiles were alone, Stiles racked his brain for a way to broach the subject. “So, I came across some stuff of my mothers today…”

“Oh?” Deaton asked opening the counter so Stiles would be within the official safe circle.

“Yea, and I found a note.” He held out Deaton’s note.

Deaton read it with a soft smile spreading across his face. “I remember this day.”

“Are you an Emissary?” Stiles asked, squinting. 

Deaton answered at the same time Stiles yelled, “I knew it!”

Stiles paused, realizing Deaton had not said ‘yes.’ 

“Wait, what?” Stiles leaned away. There was no way.

Deaton calmly repeated himself handing the note back. “No, but you are.”

When Deaton didn’t expand on that big reveal Stiles laughed, “Yea, okay. I can attest for that with my general luck in life.” He rolled his eyes, “Nice try.”

“Your mother and I were very close. She came here a lot to look at my books, pick up herbs, and meditate. You were here too, quite often actually, I still have a folder of your drawings somewhere.” He leaned down to sort through a few drawers.

Stiles sat back against the counter, crossing his arms, “I think I would remember that.”

Deaton righted himself flipping through a few folders. “I thought you would too, but then the first day you came to pick Scott up here, I realized you didn’t.”

“I don’t believe you.” Stiles groaned rubbing his face. He didn’t come to be toyed with, or find out he might have the potential to be a Emissary. He came hoping Deaton was one and would help Derek. “Ok, hypothetically, if I chose to believe you, how would you explain yourself not telling me? The pack could have used me instead of locking me up like a damsel in distress. I could do something!”

“I made a promise to your mother.”

Stiles waited.

“She wanted to protect you, didn’t want you to get wrapped up in pack business if you could avoid it.” 

They both laugh. If only his mother had known that he would end up at the center of the most dysfunctional pack in the history of ever.

“Naturally, you are drawn to power. You couldn’t have stayed away from the pack if you tried. When Scott turned, there was no turning back for you.” Deaton explained.

“Ok.” Stiles started, “Then how did I not… I don’t know… feel it? All this time I thought I was 148 pounds of fragile skin and bones, and I might have something magick going on too?” He motioned to his whole body not knowing where magick might be located.

“Not might. You do.” Deaton paused, “Remember that tea your mother used to make for you when you were little?”

Stiles nodded, he sort of missed it. He had tried to make it many times since she passed but could never find the right mixture.

“That was a suppressant. It kept your magick dormant. You haven’t had any in awhile. You’ve been showing for some time, I’ve just been waiting.” 

“Waiting for what?”

“For you to find your mothers box.”

“What if I never did?!” Stiles yelled, he could have gone his whole life not knowing.

“She knew you would. That they would find you when you needed them.”

Stiles sat down, yea okay, a cardboard box found him. What was this, some Harry Potter shit? “I’m sorry. I just cannot believe all this when I can’t even remember coming here.”

Deaton slid a bowl of candy over to Stiles. 

Stiles took one without hesitation, using it as an excuse to think another moment or so. He popped the sucker in his mouth quickly and the second it hit his tongue he saw Power Rangers. 

\---

He was laying on the floor under the chairs in the waiting area fighting a turtle. An actual turtle. It didn’t move fast and Stiles was careful not to hurt it, he was more focussed on the sound effects of the Power Rangers fighting their villain. 

He heard his mother's voice and wanted to get up to find her, it had been so long since he had seen her, but all he could do was watch the turtle ignore his toys.

“Thank you, Deaton. You really should consider opening an apothecary. More people need to taste your teas.” His mother cooed. 

“I don’t think I will. I like what I do. If I did then I would have to start charging for them.”

“On second thought… retail space can be quite pricey this time of year.” She laughed before walking through the opening in the counter, “Stiles, leave Rabbit alone.”

It comes back to him quickly. Rabbit. He had named it that because he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. He spent many days naming all of the animals up for adoption. The names were always other animals. A dog named Cat. A cat named Bird. A bird named Dog. It went on from there.

“Come, on time to go home.” His mother reached for his hand.

\---

Just before he could feel the embrace of his mother's fingers he was looking at Deaton. It was only a memory. 

A memory he didn’t know he had. Slowly more and more came back, not quite as vivid though. He was able to maintain the knowledge that he was older and sitting with Deaton at the clinic talking about how he had the potential to do more as an Emissary.

Stiles noticed that Deaton was knelt before him, his eyebrows knit together, and was repeating something. “Stiles?”

Stiles had no idea how long Deaton had been trying to get his attention. “Did you ever have a turtle here?” Stiles asked not wanting to give too much away. Just incase his brain was trying to make sense of everything and attempted to fill in the gaps.

Deaton nodded, “Yes. Rabbit. You played with him a lot because he was the only one your mother felt you couldn’t hurt if you were to get too excited.”

Stiles dropped his head smiling fondly. That sounded exactly like something his mother would do. Not deny him what he wanted, but protected the innocence against Stiles ADHD rattled brain. Of course she would choose the slowest animal so it wouldn’t excite Stiles, and one with a hard protective shell that a five year old couldn’t damage. Stiles sniffed fighting a few tears. 

Deaton remained eyelevel with Stiles. “Your power is growing stronger, you just need some practice.”

Stiles blinked, “You keep saying power like I am going to Harry Potter some shit.” From what he had already read on Emissaries it wasn’t so much spell casting, that was for experienced Emissaries and it wasn’t near as exciting as everyone made it out to be. It would be a lot of healing spells, and cleansing ceremonies. 

To Stiles’ understanding Emissaries were healers. Wounded healers. Before a Emissary could help anyone else he had to understand himself first and have clarity about his purpose. Pretty much the same thing Derek had to do to achieve his shift. Only if a human were able to achieve this they would become an Emissary and gain access to power from the Otherworlds. The power was intended to help others.

Deaton clarified. “Good, you’ve done your research. When I refer to power I am referring to your Spark. You have heard me tell you this before. Because of your bloodline you are already tapped into the otherworlds occasionally able to use it. You will have to practice accessing the source of this power, and start self exploration to make sure you are worthy of the power they are sharing with you.”

Stiles nodded, this made more sense. Then another question popped into his head. “My mom said the box would find me when I needed it?” Stiles knit his brows together.

Deaton stood up. “Yes. It probably has to do with the Alphas in town.”

“So then if I embrace this… Emissary thing… I can help?” Stiles asked hopefully, standing up as well.

“Significantly. If you really focus and practice, you could drastically change the course of the pack’s life. You are well on your way already. You care about your pack and you would easily put yourself in danger to save them. I don’t have to tell you how you feel about your pack though.”

Stiles knew they weren’t always the most functional group of teens, plus Derek, but they worked. When it mattered they would do anything for each other. 

“Read your mother’s journals. It will explain quite a few more things than I can.” 

Before Stiles can think of another question Scott and Isaac came in the back door. 

Deaton handed Stiles a manilla folder. “For later.” 

Stiles had no idea what was in it but he folded it and shoved it in the back of his waistband under his shirt before his two friends could join them.

\---

Stiles read the rest of the night until Derek got there. Isaac didn’t question what he was reading, thinking he was just rereading one of Deaton’s books for the fourth or fifth time. 

Stiles now understood why there weren’t any available text on the full wolf shift. There was a reason it was a secret.

The only successful cases were because the Alpha had worked with an Emissary. Sure, they could have worked on themselves without one, but no cases without an Emissary involved had ever been documented.

Why was it so important to keep this secret?

If an Alpha was unable to cleanse himself, or follow the guidance of their Emissary, they could cheat. To cheat they had to drink the blood of the Emissary for four days leading up to a Blood Moon. On the day of the Blood Moon, they had to consume the heart of the Emissary. In doing this they cleansed themselves with the power of the Emissary and their connection to the Otherworlds. 

They could then control the shift, becoming one of the most powerful creatures out there, and they didn’t have to be a good person to do it. They had all the power, and all of the worst intentions.

With this realization, Stiles decided not to tell anyone what he had learned today. At least for now.

Isaac turned off the game system grabbing Stiles attention. “Derek’s here, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Isaac grinned walking out of Stiles’ room.

This was common by now. Isaac was able to hear Derek coming and by the time he was in the yard Isaac would head out. Isaac was staying with Scott until the Alphas left town. Each night Stiles would text Scott to let him know that Isaac was on his way so if he didn’t make it, everyone would be alerted as soon as possible and they could send out the search party. They took care of their own.

Stiles was still trying to push his new books under the bed when Derek stepped through the window.

“Hey, Derek. Have a good night?” Stiles asked, shoving the final book out of sight. He stood up straightening out his clothes before looking at Derek. He realized Derek hadn’t said anything. “Derek?”

When he finally looked at Derek he realized something was wrong. Derek’s face was pale, almost gray if that was even possible. He was clammy, and his eyes weren’t completely open. Stiles could see him swaying on his feet so he rushed over sliding his hands under Derek’s arms to try to stabilize him. 

“I’m okay.” Derek said, with a soft smile, like nothing was wrong. “I’ll be fine.”

Stiles looked at him, his mouth open but not knowing what to say. Derek had come in hurt before, but Stiles could always see the wounds and Derek never looked this bad. Where was the injury? Stiles couldn’t find it.

“I just need to sit down.” Derek groaned leaning toward the bed. 

Stiles held him up, “No, where are you hurt? Let me see.” 

Derek looked like he wasn’t going to answer.

“Derek, please. I’m worried about you. Let me help you.” 

Derek nodded and turned around slowly. There were four long, bloody, rips through the back of Derek’s shirt from top to bottom. 

What did they do to you? Stiles thought, then traced his fingers below Derek’s shirt and slowly pushed it up his back without touching the wounds. Stiles pushed it over his head and walked around to the front of Derek and worked one arm out of the shirt at a time. 

Stiles tried not to focus on the expression on Derek’s face and what it might mean. He needed to get Derek off his feet, cleaned up, and in bed. Stiles tossed the shirt in the nearest trash can and led Derek by the hand to the bathroom. 

Derek didn’t put up a fight, just followed along without question. His eyes hardly registering anything before him. 

Stiles positioned Derek in front of the counter so that Derek could lean forward onto it if he needed to, and Stiles had full range of Derek’s back. Stiles moistened a washcloth then gently began wiping the blood away from the massive claw mark stretching from one shoulder down to his waist.

Derek visibly winced before closing his eyes and bit down trying not to show weakness. 

The wounds were deep. Stiles swore he could see Derek’s spine. For all Stiles knew Derek could have lied somewhere with a broken spine for lord knows how long waiting for the bones to heal so he could get up and come home. 

Home.

Stiles had come to referring to his bedroom as Derek’s home. They had slept together every night for almost two weeks now. This was their safe place. This was home.

Stiles knew Derek would heal so he didn’t need to bandage it, there wasn’t much bleeding left, just flesh ready to stitch itself together. By the looks of it though it could take all night. Stiles thought back to his mother’s books. There had been a large amount of text on healing. He tried to center himself. So far he hadn’t had any luck with meditation, and connecting to the otherworlds. He had tried a few times while Isaac was playing games. 

The more he tried to connect, the farther away he felt. He felt helpless. Here he was, power flowing in his veins supposedly, and he couldn’t even help his Alpha. Couldn’t help Derek.

Stiles tried relentlessly for the next few minutes to conjure anything to help expedite Derek’s healing, but nothing came. Finally he gave up lying a hand on Derek’s pink, irritated, skin. 

I’m so sorry, Derek. I’m useless. I wish there was something I could do, but I’m just not good enough. Maybe Deaton wasn’t right after all. Maybe it skipped a generation.

Stiles lifted his hand from Derek’s back to rinse his wash cloth covered in blood and dirt. When he looked back at Derek’s back, there was an outline of his hand. The skin his hand had been touching wasn’t pink and swollen like the rest of his skin. Stiles had healed Derek. It worked. 

Stiles tried again and it didn’t work. He tried a few more times and nothing worked. Stiles tried not to get too disappointed. If nothing else, he knew now, that he was in fact on his way to helping his pack. He just had to practice. 

When he looked up Derek was looking at him in the mirror. “I’m sorry,” Derek whispered.

Stiles knit his eyebrows together in question.

“Always showing up here like this. Not being stronger.” Derek looked down.

Stiles turned Derek around to face him. He placed the rag on the counter and then took Derek’s face into his hands. “Look at me. You can always come to me. For anything.” He hated seeing the question in Derek’s eyes, like he wasn’t sure if he was really welcome at Stiles’ house past the Alphas. “Derek, look. I’ve seen you at your worst, and I still think you’re the best.”

Stiles meant every word. If Scott had told him two weeks ago when they agreed to pull off this charade that Stiles would fall in love with Derek, he might have just punched Scott in the face. 

But he was. He was falling for Derek. Stiles wasn’t afraid of his feelings for Derek anymore, either. The only things he was afraid of currently was finding out that everything would go back to the way it was as soon as the Alpha pack left, or not surviving and never knowing if he and Derek would have been anything. 

Derek closed his eyes pressing his head into Stiles hands bringing one of his own up to cover one of Stiles’. A single tear slid down Derek’s face and Stiles wanted to wrap him in a hug, pet his hair, and tell him stories of bunnies, and butterflies, and tutles named Rabbit. He wanted to tell Derek there was no evil in the world. That he didn’t have to hurt anymore. 

That he wasn’t alone.

They stood there a few minutes, then Stiles broke the silence. “It’s going to be okay. Let me finish up here and then we can get you to bed, ok?”

Derek nodded.

After Stiles washed Derek’s face, chest, and arms clean of the sweat and dirt that had built up, Stiles led Derek back to the room and over to his drawer. He pulled out a pair of Derek’s shorts. He decided a shirt would only make things worse for Derek’s back. 

Stiles cleared his throat, “Want me to help you with these?” He asked raising the shorts up. “I know you just want to go to sleep, but your jeans are filthy.”

Derek nodded, then started trying to push his pants down. He let them fall to his feet and Stiles let Derek use his shoulder to maintain balance while he lifted his feet out of the discarded legs. Stiles bent down, Derek still using Stiles’ shoulders, and held out the shorts for Derek to slip into. Once both legs were in, Stiles slowly pulled them up to Derek’s waist. He ran his fingers around to make sure the waistband wasn’t rolled up anywhere.

Derek laid his face into Stiles’ shoulder and took a deep breath. Stiles returned the hug by running his arms under Derek’s then instead of wrapping his arms around, he lifted them and held Derek’s uninjured shoulders. 

Derek started to sway again, so Stiles led him to the bed. Stiles threw off his shirt so that maybe the extra skin to skin contact would help Derek heal, like in the bathroom. He laid down then lifted the blanket for Derek and patted his own chest. Derek couldn’t lay on his back, so Stiles decided to have Derek sort of lay on his chest. 

Derek didn’t argue. He climbed in bed, rested his head on Stiles chest, and an arm around Stiles waist. 

Stiles flipped off the bedside lamp and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. He felt Derek take a deep breath and relax. He spent the night trying to figure out how to grow stronger. He couldn’t keep watching his friends get hurt and he not able to do anything about it. He couldn’t handle seeing Derek climb through his window hurt much more. He was going to find his connection, and he was going to figure out how to make Derek shift so they could get rid of the Alphas once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe there are only 3 more chapters left? Chapter 11 & 12 are suuuuper long, FYI. I couldn't stop writing, and I didn't want to split anything up. I am almost sad to see this end, but I am really excited for you guys to read the final chapter :)
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Each one adds another butterfly to my field of rainbows, ahaha. 
> 
> Also, if you didn't listen to the song, now would be a good time. Every time I hear it I think of the last scene of this chapter and my heart just cannot. I just have so many feelings over these idiots.
> 
> Anywho! You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	10. For a first effort this, feels kind of last ditch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek runs into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 10th day of christmas my true love gave to me! 10 minutes with Talia.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Desperate Measures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGrkYSQsOM4) by Marianas Trench.
> 
> *UPDATED TAGS if you need more explanation skip to the end notes.*  
> **PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

Friday, Stiles sat in English after he finished his work thinking about the day before. Derek had woken up healed, still a little slow, but stronger. Stiles had Scott take him to school so Derek could sleep longer and spent most of the day texting Derek trying to convince him to try to go full wolf. 

Derek refused. He apologized far too many times for Stiles to count. Derek just didn’t believe he could do it, not soon enough. The Alphas were growing more and more impatient, but Derek thought he found their weakness. 

They were most powerful working together, if Derek could one by one get them alone, then he could kill them all. 

Stiles did not like this plan at all. He saw how Derek looked after a fight with the Alphas two too many times and didn’t believe that Derek could survive going up against all six separately.

Stiles tried texting him today, begging him to at least try. Derek argued the same thing. He did however agree to try after the threat was gone. This was progress, but didn’t please Stiles either. He needed Derek to try now!

When Derek asked why Stiles thought he could suddenly figure this out now, Stiles couldn’t tell him the truth. He couldn’t tell him that he had found out he was an Emissary, that he spent the day before in the theater attic honing in on his connection. That he had almost had a successful journey. All he could ask was for Derek to trust him.

Derek reassured him that he did trust Stiles, with his life, but this wouldn’t work. 

Stiles gave up for the time being when the bell rang. He waited at his desk taking longer than necessary to pack up his books while he waited for Isaac to meet him. 

While walking to their next class Stiles saw Lydia. She was standing in front of her locker. She was stock still, eyes glazed over, lips barely parted. The last time Stiles had seen her like this, Peter had been manipulating her from the grave. Stiles wasted no time in getting to her.

“Lydia? Are you okay?” He rubbed her shoulder.

She still wasn’t looking at him, the same scared gloss to her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you. And before you argue with me, keep in mind that I have watched you pretty closely since grade school. I know your faces. This one is not ‘fine’.”

Lydia sucked in her lips, eyes still not meeting Stiles’, then with a nod she looked at him. “I think i’m going crazy.”

He pulled her to the side of the hallway, “What’s going on?”

“This is going to sound stupid, but things keep moving, and I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Stiles gave her a ‘go on’ expression, and she accepted.

“It started Monday. My journal was moved, and I have kept it in the same place for years. I found a shoe in my purse, why would I do that? My phone was in the freezer at one point, too.” Her voice started to raise an octave every few words. “I found my bedroom windows open last night. And then today, at lunch my car was in a different parking spot. I can’t remember doing any of these things, Stiles. How can I not remember?” Tears started to well in her eyes. “And now, I just have this really bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I don’t even want to open my locker.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and motioned for Isaac to come over. He had listened to the whole exchange. They had her unlock the padlock then Isaac opened it up. 

Nothing.

Literally, nothing was in her locker. 

She put a hand over her mouth tears coming stronger, “I don’t know what is happening to me.”

Stiles looked around to see if anyone was watching. That was when he saw Ethan. 

Ethan winked before disappearing into a classroom.

“Isaac, let’s take Lydia home. Hmm?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow, sucking his lips between his teeth. 

Isaac nodded and they headed out to her car, which was where she left it this time. Lydia was just about to open the door when Isaac pushed her back. He opened the door and on the driver’s seat was a dead mouse. 

“Lydia, you’re not going crazy. It’s the Alphas.” Stiles reassured her while calling Derek. 

He told Derek about what happened and they agreed to keep a tight watch on her. She had been spending so much time with the pack since the Alphas had arrived that she had inadvertently marked herself the same way Stiles had. 

They called a pack meeting that night to discuss their next step. Derek didn’t show up on time, but he text Stiles to let him know he had to finish something up, and that they could start without him.

They didn’t get far though because Jackson was out for blood. He was angry. Stiles hadn’t seen him that angry since he was blacking out as the Kanima and took a restraining order out on him and Scott. 

They discussed ways to keep Lydia safe alongside Stiles, and if they needed to include Allison too just in case. Allison insisted she would be okay at home with her dad. The Alphas couldn’t be stupid enough to try them there.

Voices were raised, there were hands in the air, and voices raising higher by the second. Mostly Jackson’s when suddenly a shaky voice told everyone to stop.

They all look over and Lydia was staring blankly at her phone. “Derek’s running into a trap.”

“What?” Stiles barked grabbing the phone away. He read Peter’s message out loud. 

Peter: They are tired of waiting. Tonight he joins or dies. They are meeting him at the old hospital just outside of town.

Stiles barked out orders faster than he realized he had a plan.

\----

Lydia and Stiles were dropped off at the clinic while everyone else rushed to the hospital to try and stop Derek, or help him if they were too late.

Deaton hadn’t closed up for the day so Stiles and Lydia helped wrap things up. The three of them went out to feed the second chance wolves that Scott and Isaac had taken care of before. 

Stiles asked what the second chance wolves were, what was so significant about the second chance part. Deaton explained that they were feral wolves, who couldn’t be released into the wild, or sold to Zoos. A group of activists didn’t want to put them down though, so they had a sanctuary for aggressive animals. Deaton was just holding them until they were all in good health and had their shots before sending them off.

Stiles thought that was great. Not just because it was wolves, but because generally, when someone would act out - human or otherwise - they had a reason to. Something that the offender did, or something that had happened to them in the past. 

Stiles thought about Derek. How when he had met Derek, he thought Derek was (for lack of a better word) feral. He was aggressive and short tempered. Then Stiles had learned what all Derek had been through and understood his behavior. Then he earned Derek’s trust and now, Derek wasn’t as hostile. 

Once everything was wrapped up for the day Stiles took the opportunity to try and travel. Meditation couldn’t hurt really, not when everything was in shambles around him. He needed to do something to keep his mind off the fight that he wasn’t yet strong enough to be a part of. 

Deaton continued to reassure him that he was getting better, and allowed him space to focus by taking Lydia to the back office to go through some books. 

When Stiles would try to meditate and travel, it was always spotty, and the slightest sound would rip him out of it. This time though, he couldn’t even get into it because he was so goddamn worried about Derek. 

He checked his phone every few minutes in case he missed a notification. Nothing. No news.

Hours later the front door of the clinic burst open. 

Allison struggled through supporting Scott’s weight over her shoulder as he was bloody and bruised, much like Derek had been so many times before. Stiles rushed over to help Allison get him into a seat.

Lydia rushed to Jackson next who didn’t look much better than Scott.

Stiles ran to the door to help the rest of his pack. Only… all that was left was Chris under Isaac’s shoulder. One of Isaac’s legs were dragging behind him like something important had been broken, and there hadn’t been enough time yet to heal. Stiles ushered them through then stepped out looking for Derek.

Derek was nowhere to be seen.

Stiles came back in, door still held open, “Where’s Derek?”

No one answered him.

“Where’s Derek?!” Stiles yelled, voice more panicked than expected.

Everyone let their eyes fall to the floor. The only person meeting Stiles’ eyes was Lydia who already had tears threatening her rims. She knew, just like Stiles did, that something terrible had happened.

“Tell me where Derek is!” Stiles yelled not allowing his own tears to make themselves known. He had just found Derek and he wasn’t ready to lose him. He never would. 

Scott stood up and walked toward Stiles and pulled the door shut. “Stiles. Come sit down.” Scott had his bad face on. The bad face Scott sported when he had to tell Stiles that he had found his dog dead in the street on the way over one summer. That bad face.

“WHERE IS DEREK, SCOTT?!”

Scott shook his head slowly. 

No. Stiles couldn’t believe it. No. NO!

Then Scott confirmed everything. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. Derek’s dead.”

Without any conscious thought, aside from No, you’re lying. Derek’s fine. He’s going to walk through the door any second. You’re lying. Scott why would you lie to me? This isn’t funny! Stiles reared back and punched Scott square in the nose.

When the loop in his head slowed he could hear quiet whimpers around the room, Lydia staring right at him crying. Everyone mourning the death of their Alpha.

The death of Derek.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked through clenched teeth. If nothing else, they should have brought him back. 

“We had to leave him. None of us were strong enough to carry him.” Scott said holding his nose, but somehow managing not to visibly blame Stiles for hitting him. 

“So you just left him there?” Stiles yelled again. 

Isaac spoke up, “He told us to run.”

Stiles blinked.

Isaac started crying anew, “He was falling and knew he wouldn’t make it. He told us to run and save ourse-” the rest choked off in his throat. 

Of course. Of course you would do that. Why though? Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to leave everyone? We need you. Stiles was crying. Everything was ruined. They didn’t make it out alive this time. I need you, Derek.

Stiles suddenly buckled over dry heaving. This was all too much for him, he hadn’t felt this way since his mother had died. With that thought he ran to the bathroom and effectively emptied his stomach. 

He braced himself against the sink looking at his own face. His eyelashes were clumped together with tears, his nose swollen and read, his teeth clenched trying to hold back emotion. 

Derek was dead. 

Stiles rounded and punched the wall just barely missing the mirror. 

He closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them this would all just be a dream. 

When he opened his eyes he was walking up the driveway to the old Hale house only it wasn’t charred, and ruined. It was restored to its original glory. Stiles rubbed at his nose and walked up to the door. 

He could hear all of the birds singing, bugs chirping, wind blowing. 

He knocked on the door and it pushed open. He carefully stepped inside calling out to see if anyone were home. No one answered. He went upstairs looking through all the rooms to see if anyone were home. Then he found Derek’s old room. 

Sports gear, and equipment littered most of the room. A giant bookshelf in one corner full of books and journals. Another in the opposite corner with trophies and medals. 

What confirmed this was Derek’s room was the Star Wars clock above the TV. Derek had mentioned that it was one of the few items he lost in the fire that he wished he could get back. It was the first gift from his dad that wasn’t sports related. It was when Derek had finally felt that he could be himself around his father. His dad wasn’t a bad dad or anything, but Derek thought all he wanted from him was to do well in sports. Be a man. Then the clock showed that his dad supported his nerdy side as well. It was simple but it meant a lot.

Stiles sat down on Derek’s bed looking around the room. He picked up a pillow and held it to his chest.

Derek was gone. He wasn’t coming back. There was so much Stiles wanted to tell him. So much he wanted to learn about him. 

He started crying, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“You still can, Stiles,” said a soft, elegant, voice from the doorway.

Stiles popped his head up to see who it was. He thought he was alone, this was some made up figment of his imagination to try and cope. 

Standing in the door was a tall, tan, beautiful woman. She was the spitting image of Derek. 

“Talia?” Stiles asked. 

She nodded coming into the room. “You can still save him, Stiles.” she repeated.

Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. He was talking to Derek’s mother? “How? The pack couldn’t even save him. Why me?” 

She brushed a hand over his head, then thumbing away a tear, “Because you love him.”

Stiles nodded wiping at his face. He really, really, did. “I loved him very much.” He said sniffing, loved, past tense. Derek was dead.

“Stiles, I need you to listen to me. You don’t have much time. Derek doesn’t have much time.” She wiped the rest of the tears from his face. “He’s not dead. He’s close to it, he needs you Stiles. He needs you to save him. You’re the only one who can.”

Stiles nodded, when a dead mother came to you and told you to do something, you didn’t question it. “How? Where is he? How do I save him?” he asked putting the pillow back. 

“Only you know how, he’s still at the hospital. The Alphas left him too.” She stood up reaching for Stiles hand, “I know you love my son, Stiles, and I know you can save him. Please, go to him.” 

Stiles nodded vigorously, he started to walk past her but stopped first. Was this real? Had he just met Derek’s mother? 

She gave him a soft smile, a hug, then sent him on his way.

He ran down the stairs out the front door, then down the driveway. Next thing he knew he was staring at the bathroom mirror in the clinic. He realized that he had finally had a successful journey into the otherworlds. He wiped at his face then climbed out the bathroom window. 

He had to save Derek.

Stiles took Jackson’s porsche a) because it was the farthest from the clinic so maybe they wouldn’t hear it start up, b) the keys were in the ignition, and c) because it was Jackson’s.

He drove like a maniac, just barely missing hitting anything. 

He ran into the hospital not even worried about the Alphas, he called for Derek over and over, listening for a response, anything. Nothing came.

He began to worry that his efforts were for nothing. He imagined Derek’s mom. It’s what he wanted to see. He didn’t want to believe Derek was dead. 

Something inside him insisted Derek wasn’t dead. Stiles pushed forward rounding a corner into the main area of the hospital. Lying across the elevators was Derek’s limp body.

He ran over to him, dropped to his knees and ran his hands all over Derek looking for damage.

Derek was torn to shreds. Stiles couldn’t find a heartbeat, but once or twice a minute Derek’s chest would rise just a fraction of an inch and settle. Derek was breathing. 

Stiles grabbed his face, “Derek? Derek wake up. Derek please. I’m here. You’re mom said I could save you. That you were waiting for me. I’m here! Wake up, please!” 

Derek’s face flopped uselessly in Stiles’ hands. 

Stiles closed his eyes spreading his hands above Derek’s body. He summoned everything he could, begging his connection to help him. He promised that if they would help him save Derek he would never ask them for anything again. He needed Derek back.

Stiles knelt there for almost an hour, crying, screaming, arguing, begging, trying everything he could to wake Derek up. Derek’s breathing growing further and further apart.

Eventually Stiles couldn’t try any longer and fell back, bringing his legs out from underneath him, hanging his his arms over his knees. His own blood was betraying him. He hadn’t earned it yet. Or they didn’t believe Derek was worth saving. Stiles bit his fist at that thought.

Derek is the ONLY thing worth saving. 

He crawled forward caressing Derek’s face. “Derek, please.” Stiles sniffed, finally accepting that he may never see Derek’s scowl again. See him smirk at a joke Stiles made. Hear the soft chuckle that escaped him when he couldn’t ignore the humor in something. Derek relaxing around Stiles because he trusted him. Derek looking at Stiles like he was something precious. 

Stiles never being able to tell Derek how he felt. 

Stiles thought about everything Derek had ever been through. One shit show after another. Pain. Always pain. “Derek. It’s ok if you want to let go. Find peace.” Stiles leaned down, “I love you.” He whispered then laid a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips. Stiles could taste the salt on his lips. He blinked tears away knowing they were falling on Derek. 

Stiles slid down and laid his head on Derek’s chest. He wouldn’t leave him until Derek left first. Until the last breath had left his chest. Derek wasn’t going to die alone. 

Stiles was going to make sure someone who loved him for everything he was, was right there with him until the very end. 

Derek wasn’t going to be alone.

Stiles closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and tried to stop crying. His throat hurt, he couldn’t breathe, and his chest was tight. He couldn’t ever imagine this pain going away. He had thought Lydia had broken his heart. This? This was way worse. 

Stiles cried himself to sleep. Not thinking past the moment, just absorbing every breath he could hear enter Derek’s lungs. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles’ eyes popped open. Was that his imagination? He sat up and Derek’s eyes were half open, lips purple and slack. “Derek? Did you-?”

Derek gave a small nod trying to reach his hand up behind Stiles back, he laid his hand against Stiles’ lower back. 

“You’re alive?” Stiles started crying again, happy, relieved tears. 

Derek was alive.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and planting another kiss to Derek’s slack lips. After that Stiles pushed down all of his feelings and focused on the present. 

“Ok, can you move?” Stiles asked. “Can you help me get you out of here? I have a car right outside. Or do you need more time to heal?” Stiles asked surveying the damage he could see again.

Derek tried to sit up so Stiles took that as an answer he could move. Stiles offered as much help as he could helping Derek limp slowly out of the building hanging over his shoulder. Derek’s eyes were closed, his head falling over onto Stiles. He was focussing all of his energy into moving his feet enough to help Stiles get him out. 

Once Stiles loaded him into the passenger’s seat Derek passed out again. Stiles made for Deaton’s as fast as humanly possible.

Derek was alive.

\---

Deaton kept Derek at the clinic through Sunday to heal and be monitored. Stiles in turn, spent his weekend at the clinic as well. 

Derek was mostly sedated, for the pain, so that he could focus on healing and rest. Stiles stayed by Derek’s bed reading his mother's books figuring out his plan. 

They hurt the wrong Alpha.

Stiles worked everything out with Deaton after he confirmed that his conversation with Talia was real. Deaton assured him that was a very powerful journey and that Stiles was growing stronger by the day. 

Stiles wanted to make sure his plan would actually work. When Deaton agreed, Stiles called Chris to bring him in on the real plan. Stiles couldn’t tell the others, they wouldn’t understand and they would try to stop him.

He altered the plan just enough that they would let it go on. They all thought the fake plan was a good idea.

Stiles told them about the cheating ritual he had found, he explained how he had ignored it because the original plan was to help Derek. 

The plan that he shared with the pack was this: Lydia would tell Peter of the ritual to cheat to gain the full shift ability. Peter would bait the Alphas into thinking it was real. They needed an Emissary so they would come looking for one and find Stiles. The pack had no idea Stiles was actually an Emissary. Then they would drink Stiles blood for four days up to the Blood Moon where they would then meet in the woods to drink Stiles’ blood under the Blood Moon and officially shift. Only it wouldn’t work because Stiles ‘isn’t’ really an emissary, so the pack would trap the Alphas in a mountain ash circle and kill them all. 

This was the plan he shared with his pack.

This was not the real plan.

Sunday night they took Derek home to Stiles’ house. Derek hadn’t returned to full health yet, but there weren’t any more open wounds, and his blood levels, breathing, and heart rate, were all back to normal. 

Stiles made sure to let his dad know that more people would be sleeping over than normal when he went home before bringing Derek home to bring groceries in for the pack that night. 

“Stiles,” his dad started, “I noticed you are growing closer to your friends. I can’t remember the last time you spent the night alone.” He took a sip of the water in his hand. “I know I encouraged you to not be alone, but do you think you’ll be okay soon?”

Stiles blinked, then remembered. His dad still thought Stiles was messed up over Aiden’s attack in the bathroom at school. “Oh, yea. Any day now.” he tried to reassure his father.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Also, I couldn’t help but notice Derek has stayed over every night for the past two weeks.”

Stiles gaped his mouth not really having an explanation.

“I know I encouraged you to make friends with him too, so I can’t really be too surprised.” He squinted his eyes, forcing a smile. “Should I be worried about you two? Are you getting...serious?”

Stiles dropped his eyes, “I think I am, but I don’t really know where he is yet. We haven’t really talked about it.”

His dad nodded, “Okay. Well make sure you do before… ya know. And keep in mind you’re still seventeen and I am the Sheriff.”

“Oh my god, dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes and finished unpacking the groceries. He had to hurry so he could bring Derek home, and Isaac was waiting in the car.

As soon as he made it back to the clinic they were ready to take Derek home. Stiles sat with Derek’s head in his lap, in the back of Chris’ SUV. 

Derek managed to look normal, only tired, on his way up to Stiles room so as not to raise more questions with Stiles’ dad.

Stiles tucked Derek into bed, making sure he had water and a snack on the bedside table if he woke up. 

Stiles stepped out to call Deaton while Isaac was distracted making a mountain of sandwiches. 

“Did they come?” Stiles asked, he wasn’t very patient. 

Lydia had already met with Peter to inform him of the plan and ask him to bait the Alphas. Peter informed her that they wouldn’t believe him without proof that Stiles was an Emissary. They spoke to Deaton, who came up with a plan. 

“Yes,” Deaton reassured. “They came and knocked me around a bit thinking they were forcing it out of me, I played my role. They are going to contact you tonight, be ready.” Deaton ended the call.

It worked. This was really happening. Shit. 

Stiles looked down at his arm where Deaton had already drawn some blood. It would be too much to take all at one time so they took enough for two days and called it good. Tomorrow Deaton would come over and take some more. They needed three more days of blood for all of the Alphas to drink.

There was still a few hours before the rest of the pack was going to show up so Stiles laid down with Derek. Stiles positioned his head on Derek’s chest, and played with the fabric of his shirt. 

Stiles hadn’t said anything to Derek about the kiss, or that he loved him. He didn’t know how. he couldn’t just be like Hey, you know when you were dead, well almost, I sort of realized I loved you and kissed your purple lifeless lips. So… yea. 

No matter how Stiles tried to explain it or bring it up it sounded stupid, and really fucking creepy.

Derek brought his arm up and around Stiles holding him tightly. Stiles took comfort in the embrace and let himself sleep for awhile in Derek’s grip.

Stiles hadn’t realized how tired he was and barely managed to open his eyes to greet each member of the pack as they filtered in later that night. No one questioned him, or tried to wake him up. Everyone knew how stressful everything had become, they were still coming down from it too. 

They also knew about the ‘fake’ plan and that one or more of the Alphas would show up or call on Stiles any minute. The only one who didn’t know was Derek. Derek needed to heal. Derek needed rest. The knowledge of Stiles putting himself in harm’s way would only further stress him out and cause him to make dumb decisions, like getting out of bed to try and fight the Alphas. He needed to believe everything was okay for the time being.

When Stiles woke up, everything was dark. As his eyes adjusted he saw Isaac draped across the end of the bed over his and Derek’s legs. Allison and Scott leaned up against Stiles’ side of the bed. And Lydia and Jackson were curled up with their heads in Scott’s lap. They all needed comfort. They needed pack. Stiles made a note to himself to invest in a king sized bed big enough for everyone to fit in so they could all cuddle right when this was all over.

He looked over at Isaac again and saw yellow glowing eyes staring out the window. He blinked at Stiles then slowly lifted himself easily, so as not to wake Derek up. Scott woke up next, helping Stiles untangle himself from Derek. Jackson was already at the bedroom door ready to lead Stiles down.

Stiles braced himself at the front door. They had already left a line of mountain ash along the front porch so the Alphas couldn’t pass. Jackson, Scott, and Isaac stayed just inside the door in case something happened. 

When Stiles stepped through the front door, he only saw Deucalion. He worried momentarily that the others were lying in the shadows ready to attack, but remembered they were safe within the house. Stiles made sure of it. 

“Stiles, how lovely to meet you again.” Deucalion purred. 

Stiles crossed his arms, “Let’s skip the pleasantries, and get right to it.” 

“As you wish. We should discuss what you can do for us, and what I am willing to do in return.” he paused. “I have it on good authority that you are an Emissary, correct?”

“Maybe.”

Deucalion gave a wicked smile, “Modest, are we? There is a ritual.” He cut to the chase. “A ritual that requires an Emissary. If you provide your blood for the next four days to my entire pack, I will spare yours.”

“Oh, so you’ve heard about the ritual to cheat and earn your full wolf shift because you are too weak to do it on your own.” Stiles shifted his weight from foot to foot, like this was amusing to him. “You seem to have a few details wrong though, so your offer doesn’t hold enough weight for me to willingly help you become an even bigger monster than you are.”

“Pray tell.” 

“Well for starters, it’s five days and on the fifth day I have to sacrifice myself to transfer my power to you all. Sacrifice. I would be giving up my own life for this. So sparing my pack is a pathetic thing to be promised in return.”

Deucalion rubbed at his chin. “What do you propose?”

“If I do this, you spare not only my pack, but every other pack. You will have the ultimate power, no need to add to your ranks and pull this shit on other packs. With the full wolf shift, you are unable to absorb more power. it’s in the fine print, so to speak. So even if you don’t hold up that end of the bargain, you wouldn’t gain any more power, given you wouldn’t need any, you would simply be a murderer.” Stiles finished.

Deucalion thought a moment, “I’ll put it under consideration. Regardless, your pack will be spared. I’ll go as far as to spare the whole of Beacon Hills, no. California. We will never return to California.” He smiled like he had just offered an entire candy store to a six year old.

“One more thing. Return Erica and Boyd to their pack.”

Deucalion didn’t argue, didn’t deny, he just nodded his head. “Do we have a deal?”

Stiles pretended to think it over, it needed to seem authentic. Stiles was an Emissary making a deal with the devil. He was sacrificing his own life to save others. He steeled himself. “We do. I will leave vials of my blood with Deaton for the next four days, send Peter to pick them up each afternoon. Drink the vials when the moon is highest in the sky. Friday I will meet you in the reserve to finish this. Don’t bother me or my pack, you have Aiden and Ethan drop out of school. As far as my pack knows you all left town thinking Derek was dead. You leave us all alone.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Stiles.” He smiled and walked away.

When he walked back inside he reassured his pack that it wasn’t going to go that far, he wasn’t even an Emissary. He just needed them to believe he was so they could trap them in the mountain ash on Friday. Everything was going to be fine. 

Before they went to bed, Stiles had them all help move Derek to the spare room, which had a full size bed. They all crammed into the slightly larger mattress, tangling their limbs together and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Derek runs into a trap and the pack try to help him. They watch him fall (like in the show) and believe him to be dead. Stiles doesn't handle it very well. (Derek isn't dead though)
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME GUYS!
> 
> You can come yell at me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow! ... hopefully...


	11. This just feels so soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles breaks Derek's heart with the reality of his plan to get rid of the Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 11 safe pack members.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [So Soon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3nUmuXsHuM) by Marianas Trench.
> 
> This chapter is over twice as long as all the others, you're welcome! 
> 
> *Bonus song! [Good to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UwPNL1tEaU) by Marianas Trench
> 
> Seriously, I could list another dozen Trench songs. They are all so beautiful. I added this one though because I would have picked it for the song title, but I made a point to use all the songs from the Ever After album, and this WASN'T one of them. Le Sigh. 
> 
> **Also, I know this story started out as Teen back on FanFiction so I will insert a double break when the smut starts so you can then wait until tomorrows update and all will flow fine. (The smut is perdy good thou. ;) ;) )**
> 
> ***Tags are updated***
> 
> ***Minor changes have been made since completion***
> 
> ENJOY!

The week leading up to the Blood Moon was tense. No one liked the plan but they all knew it was all they had. Everyone kept their promise to Stiles not to tell Derek about any of it. He spent the majority of the school week resting at Stiles house until he returned to full strength. 

When Derek questioned where the Alphas were, they all shrugged. They told him they hadn’t seen them since the night at the hospital. That they must have left thinking Derek was dead. They talked a big game about killing the entire pack, but maybe they liked to do that in front of the Alpha to punish him. So since Derek was dead, they just moved on. Derek accepted this answer relieved not to have to worry any longer.

They spent many of the nights together, and when Derek questioned that, they all answered that they were still coming down from all the excitement and that pack was comforting. The truth was that they were all still scared shitless. They of course couldn’t tell Derek that or why.

Stiles was pleased to find out that now that the Alphas were ‘gone,’ Derek came to him asking if he would still help him center himself so he could try to shift full wolf. Stiles agreed of course. This gave Stiles an excuse to work on his journeys as well. 

Neither Derek or Stiles mentioned the fake relationship, or their feelings. Probably because neither of them wanted to put an end to it. They still wanted to sleep together every night, but they didn’t want to find out if the other didn’t return their affections. 

So they ignored it.

The day of the Blood Moon Derek was at full health again. He went back to running around town all day while the pack was at school and planned to meet Stiles later that night.

As the night of the Blood moon neared, tensions among the pack were at an all time high. They were only hours away from letting Stiles head off on his own to meet the Alphas in the reserve. 

Stiles noticed at school how they were all flocking to him. Petting him more than usual. Watching him closely. Escorting him to classes like they had been before. Stiles knew why though - they were scared. Just like he was. They were all scared.

That night Stiles packed everything he thought he might need and headed out to the reserve to meet the Alphas. Game time.

\---

While the pack was at school and Derek had finally returned to full health, he made his way back to his childhood home and started back up on his renovations. After all they had been through and everything the pack had done for him, the least he could do was give them a place to call home. No matter where they were in life, what they were going through, or who they were running from. They would always have a place to come home to.

He was only slightly motivated by how Stiles had gotten so excited by the idea that night on his back porch. The intense affection and excitement that had radiated off of Stiles. How Derek couldn’t resist and wrapped himself around Stiles breathing in the rainbows. Derek wanted more of that in his life.

After everything Stiles had done for Derek, and was continuing to do for him, he wanted to give him everything that brought Stiles joy. 

Starting with a pack house.

Derek lost track of time as he worked for hours, he wanted to have this done by Christmas, he didn’t have time to screw around.

“Oh, you’re here!” Peter exclaimed from the front door a few hours later. 

Derek hadn’t seen his uncle since the Alphas attacked him at the hospital. “Why wouldn’t I be? It is my house.” Derek continued ripping up the floorboards, and not looking at his uncle. Since Peter was comatose when their family had died, the land had been left to Laura, when she died it was left to Derek. This was his house. His pack’s house. No uncle Peter allowed.

“Well I just figured you would be out trying to stop Stiles from his suicide mission. Honestly, I’m surprised you let it go on this long.” Peter said kicking a board out of his way as he came to stand in front of Derek observing his handy work.

Derek stood up. “What suicide mission?” He wiped the soot, and grime from his hands.

“Oh you know. The one where he plans to ‘pretend’ to sacrifice himself to the Alphas to save the pack, since you couldn’t.” 

Derek stared blankly at his uncle. Surely someone would have told him if Stiles were getting himself into trouble.

Peter gasped, “They didn’t tell you.” He clicked his tongue. “You might want to hurry, sun is going down any second now and Stiles is meeting them in the Preserve tonight.”

Derek didn’t ask questions. He ran out the door already dialing Stiles.

Stiles answered, “Hey, Derek.”

“What are you doing?” Derek could hear the Jeep deeper into the Preserve he just had to get to it.

“Oh nothing, just running errands.” Stiles lied.

Derek growled. “That’s why I can hear your Jeep in the Preserve and Peter just told me you’re on a suicide mission?” He heard the engine cut off but he knew he was still a few minutes away. 

Stiles sighed on the other end of the phone, “I’m sorry, Derek. I really wanted to tell you, but you wouldn’t have let me go through with it and I couldn’t watch you die again. This will work. I promise. I have to go. Please trust me.”

The line went dead and Derek surged forward as fast as he could move his feet. 

When he finally pushed through the clearing he saw Stiles and the Alpha pack standing together. 

“Better do it now, Stiles.” Aiden smiled watching Derek run full force at them. 

Stiles looked over and met Derek’s eyes then dropped down on one knee sprinkling something on the ground. When Derek didn’t make any motion to stop running Stiles started waving his hands in the air. “Derek, Stop! Stop!”

Of course Derek didn’t and then he ran right into an invisible force field. After bouncing back and landing on his ass he looked down at the ground below Stiles, and saw a line of mountain ash. He followed the line as far as his eyes could see and realized it was a circle. The Alphas couldn’t get out, and the pack couldn’t get in. 

“Stiles. Come out of there right now.” Derek growled standing up.

Stiles walked as close to the edge as he could without crossing. “I have to do this, Derek. Once it’s done you and the pack will be safe. The Alphas will leave. You have put your life on the line and made sacrifices for the pack, you can’t stand there and judge me. You will be okay.” 

Derek could see the pain in Stiles’ eyes, “Please.” Derek begged. 

Stiles shook his head and made his way back to the Alphas in the center of the circle. Stiles reached into his backpack and pulled out five vials of blood. “We will wait until the red moon is almost complete and then you drink. Once the moon is at it’s peak, you all will shift.”

Derek could see the red glowing eyes from where he stood. They were excited. Derek still wasn’t sure what for yet. What was this ‘master plan’ Stiles was so sure about?

“While you shift into wolves I will then sacrifice myself and you all will feed on me under the Blood Moon. As soon as the blood moon passes you will return to normal, but be able to control the shift.”

The wolves howled in celebration and Derek finally understood. Stiles couldn’t get Derek to make the shift so he settled for bargaining it with the Alphas. 

Derek began calling the pack one by one. Someone had to be able to talk Stiles out of this.

They all were on their way and all Derek could do was stand outside the circle and beg Stiles to come out. He felt terrible. If he had been a better Alpha he would have killed the Alphas a long time ago. Stiles wouldn’t have ever had to string this plan together in the first place. Stiles would be safe. The pack would be safe. Everyone would be safe.

Each time Stiles refused to come out, Derek grew more and more angry. Stiles was literally ten feet from the line, he could sprint to safety and the Alphas would remain trapped. Then they could shoot them or something. Kill all the alphas within. How could Stiles not see this as a very viable plan?

How could Stiles do this? Especially after he had watched Derek himself almost die. How could Stiles willingly put himself in the same situation. How could he let Derek go through the same thing he had? Derek wouldn’t make it through that. Derek wasn’t as strong as Stiles. Derek had already lost everyone he ever cared about and now he was about to lose Stiles too, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He thought about what Stiles had said about him always sacrificing himself for the pack. He knew Stiles was right but he was the Alpha, it was his job to make sacrifices for the good of the pack. 

The moon started to lift higher in the sky and Derek couldn’t understand where the rest of the pack was. They should have been there by now. Did they not care that Stiles was literally sacrificing his own life so the rest of them could live?

The first sign of pink hit the moon. Everything would go down any second now. Finally he saw the rest of the pack join him in the clearing. They started out walking slowly, then Derek saw panic rise on all of their faces. 

Allison ran for Derek, “Why is Stiles still in there?” She turned to yell at Stiles. “Stiles! Get out of there! This wasn’t the plan!” 

Stiles kept his attention on the Alphas who were itching under the moon, anxious.

Derek turned to Allison, “You knew about this?” His whole pack knew and didn’t tell him.

“This wasn’t the plan. He was supposed to get them into the circle and then my father and I were going to kill them all.” She looked back at Stiles, “Stiles, get out of there!”

Ok, so the pack had thought that would work too! Why did Stiles go against the whole pack? What was he doing?

Stiles told the Alphas to drink and made his way toward Allison making sure she couldn’t drag him out. She could cross the line, but if she did she would put herself at risk to the Alphas. 

Stiles held his hands up, “Allison, it’s ok. I know what I have to do. I can save the pack.”

“We had a plan! What are you doing?” Lydia yelled now standing next to Allison, fear carved into both expressions. 

“Yes, we had a plan. But I had a different one. One I knew would work.”

The entire pack was at the ash line now yelling at Stiles. Stiles was visibly cringing away from the onslaught of anger and confusion that Stiles was unable to explain away.

“This is bigger than just our pack.” Stiles said walking back to the Alphas giving up on comforting his pack. 

Derek stood there. Paralyzed with the realization that Stiles went behind all of their backs and didn’t plan to make it out of this alive. 

Derek would never get to hold Stiles again. Would never get to hear his laugh again. Would never get to show him the progress he had made on the house.

Allison called her dad, “Dad, Stiles is still in the circle, where are you? We have to save him!”

Within seconds Chris was coming through the trees with back up, completely relaxed. He came over placing a hand on Allison’s shoulder. “Stiles told me what the real plan is. I support his decision. This is bigger than us. He’s the only one that can do this.”

Derek had had enough. It was one thing if his pack, a pack of children, made a mistake. This was a grown ass adult though, a parent, he should have known better. He grabbed Chris by the collar throwing him against a tree. 

“You’re telling us, you let Stiles put himself in danger? You are letting him sacrifice himself for the pack? Fix this!” Derek yelled. “What will you tell his father when he finds his son mangled in the middle of the woods?” He felt more helpless than when he was lying in the hospital walking the line of life and death. 

Chris rested his hand on Derek’s. “Derek, trust us. We know what we are doing.”

Before Derek could respond he heard the wolves start to shift in the circle. They had drank Stiles’ blood, and were all in their beta form now. Derek could only look on in horror. There was Nothing he could do. 

“Pathetic.” Deucalion growled toward Stiles. “You thought you were saving your pack. As if we would ever spare anyone who refused us. We will kill your pack. Just as soon as we have finished with you.”

“That’s cute.” Stiles laughed, looking at them slowly shift into wolves under the peak of the Blood Moon. “You all thought I would actually grant you this power.” Stiles looked at Chris with a short nod.

Derek looked at Chris as he pushed a button he held in his hand. 

Stiles was flung into the closest tree by a harness, easily 35 feet in the air. The alphas were all jumping at the tree trying to climb up to get to Stiles to complete the ritual. 

Only, wolves couldn’t climb trees.

“Deaton!” Stiles yelled, “Deaton, go talk to Derek, explain it to him. I think we broke him and I cannot come down to explain it myself.” Stiles was balancing on a limb now, arms wrapped around the tree. It had taken him a minute of bouncing off branches though before he could find footing.

Deaton came out from behind the tree, and walked right up to Derek to explain. “Derek, Stiles is going to be fine. Stiles knew he really was an Emissary and that the ritual would work. Only he wasn’t going to complete the ritual.”

Derek looked at Stiles up in the tree who was looking down at Derek. “To complete the transition they have to kill me before the end of the blood moon. So I’m keeping my ass up here out of reach.” He paused. “I told you to trust me.”

Derek looked back at Deaton, “Once the Blood Moon passes they will be stuck as wolves unable to change back.”

Lydia spoke up to yell at Stiles. “You genius little bastard! Second Chance wolves?”

Derek was completely confused as Stiles nodded, smiling wide. 

Deaton explained, “Stiles found out about an organization I help out with called Second Chance. A group of activists including myself, run a sanctuary for aggressive animals that cannot be released into the wild or sold to a zoo. It has very tight security, and they are on their way to pick up some wolves at the clinic this week. We will just add these to the group.”

Stiles called down, “They will never be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

Derek didn’t look at him. How could he keep this from him? Let him stand there for over an hour worried about him. Derek thought Stiles was going to die. Derek was a mess. Now that he knew Stiles was going to be okay, he couldn’t bring himself to be okay. He was angry. He was hurt. He was confused. He couldn’t breathe.

He felt betrayed.

The Blood Moon was coming to an end, all the Alphas crying out in panic. 

Deaton left to go get his van with all the cages in it, and Chris brought his army to the edge of the circle holding their guns up to fire their tranquilizers. 

Only then did Derek smell the blood. 

Stiles was bleeding.

Derek looked up to see Stiles slack in the tree, lying along a branch. a tourniquet tied around his leg. One of the wolves must have clawed him on his way up. Or worse, bit him. Derek yelled up to Stiles, “Stiles, are you okay? Did they bite you?”

This drew everyone’s attention. Derek hadn’t said anything in awhile.

Stiles said quietly, growing weak. “No, just a scratch. I checked.”

Again, Stiles didn’t tell anyone. He knew he was hurt, but didn’t tell anyone. 

Derek’s rage was making itself known again. 

“Fine,” he yelled. “I guess since the Alphas have been taken care of, you don’t need me anymore. We don’t have to pretend to be together. You don’t have to trust me. Fine. Don’t tell me anything. I’ll make it easier on you and just leave.” Derek turned for the tree line. Even Stiles had realized he was useless. A failure. It was better for everyone if he just stayed out of the way.

“No, Derek! It’s not-” Stiles started coughing, body growing too weak to yell. “Derek, don’t… just come back!” 

Derek was already past the trees and out of sight. 

He was stupid to ever believe Stiles genuinely cared about him. If he did he would have told him the plan so Derek could have helped. Instead he didn’t, he just lied to him for an entire week. Stiles let Derek believe everything was alright, that the threat was gone, that Derek was going to learn how to shift completely. Stupid. Derek felt so stupid. No one ever cared about him for him. Only what he could do for them. Derek had failed, he was irrelevant and left out to dry.

\---

Stiles yelled down at Deaton when he got back. “How long until I can come down? I have to go after Derek. It’s been fun and all, but I need to get down. Now.”

Deaton shook his head. “There is another few minutes of the Blood Moon. You aren’t safe until it’s over. As soon as it’s over we will tranquilize all of them, and load them up. Then Chris will get you down. You know the plan, Stiles. We didn’t go through all the specifics repeatedly just to make a mistake now.”

Stiles sucked in his lips and nodded. He did. He didn’t know however, that Derek was going to be there. He definitely didn’t think about how Derek would react. He had a very specific conversation planned for later. Much later. When Derek didn’t have actual visuals to go with the plan. When Derek would listen. 

Truth was, Stiles hadn’t thought that far. He was just trying to save his pack, okay?

He knew if he told Derek, or thought too much about how Derek would react he would let Derek talk him out of it. He wouldn’t want to add any creases of concern to Derek’s already worried face.

As soon as the moon passed, Stiles felt as though his skin were on fire. He yelled in pain as the wolves below howled in mourning. His vision went white and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He heard Deaton call below him as shots went off knocking one wolf down at a time.

“Stiles. Breathe. It’s okay. I’ll explain as soon as you get down. You’re not going to die, just breathe.” 

Stiles did just that clenching his eyes closed and breathing fire.

What felt like hours later, Stiles felt himself being lowered to the ground. All the wolves were out of sight but he could hear the whimpers off in the distance.

Deaton broke the ash line, and the entire pack came to hover over him. 

“Where’s the scratch? I can’t find it!” Scott worried, pulling at Stiles’ pant leg. 

Deaton placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “It’s gone.”

Stiles looked up to Deaton, eyes glossed over from the pain. 

“Did they bite him? Is he a wolf?” Lydia asked panicked. 

“No. He healed himself.” Deaton came down to eye level with Stiles. “That burning you felt was all of their power feeding into you. They didn’t win. You did. They didn’t earn the power. You did.”

Everyone raised their eyebrows in question. “I wasn’t sure it would happen, as there isn’t much written on the subject, but because you didn’t kill anyone, the power from the otherworlds rewarded you. They gave you the power that would have otherwise dispersed. Stiles, you have proven yourself to your ancestors.” Deaton squeezed his shoulder in approval.

“As intense as all that sounds,” Stiles breathed. “I really would like to go home and sleep. Been a rough few weeks.” He had planned to go find Derek but after all the burning skin, he felt like his eyelids weighed a ton. That’s all though. It was just eyelids. He couldn’t even feel the rest of his body. He smiled imaging two floating eyelids. He was just eyelids. Yep. He was delirious.

Scott went with Deaton to make sure the wolves were locked up properly. 

Chris and Allison stayed with the other hunters to clean up all of the empty tranquilizer needles. 

Jackson took Lydia home after she patted Stiles on the back and told him he did a good job. 

Then Isaac carried Stiles to his Jeep so he could take him home. 

Only then did Stiles realize that he hadn’t seen Erica or Boyd. Isaac told him not to worry. Peter had already dropped them off at the substation earlier in the day as a sign of good faith. No one knew yet, Isaac kept it quiet so that no one got distracted and Boyd and Erica could rest.

Stiles smiled and ruffled Isaac’s hair weakly. “Don’t tell anyone, but you’re my favorite.”

Isaac flashed a dimple, ducking his head, “Derek’s not your favorite anymore, then?”

“I changed my mind. You’re not my favorite. Least favorite is definitely what I meant to say.” Stiles said looking into the trees. 

He thought back on what he told Derek in the bathroom when he was cleaning the blood, sweat, and dirt from his back.

I’ve seen you at your worst, and I still think you’re the best.

He still meant it. He would get Derek back. But first? A nap. Naps were good.

Isaac dropped Stiles and his Jeep off at his house then left. They agreed everything was safe now that the Alphas were gone, and Isaac really wanted to get back to Erica and Boyd. Stiles didn’t argue as his head was already on his pillow and he was asleep before Isaac left the room.

\---

Stiles stretched his arm across the bed searching. Something was missing.Then he opened his eyes. 

Derek was missing. 

Derek walked away from him. Derek thought Stiles no longer needed him, and didn’t trust him again. He thought Stiles only stuck around because he needed a bodyguard. 

This was the farthest thing from the truth.

Stiles stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. How was he going to try and explain everything to Derek. Stiles knew that even if he explained every thought process, the fact of the matter was he didn’t tell Derek. To Derek that meant he didn’t trust him. They were right back where they started, only this time he didn’t have Lydia there to push him in the right direction. Derek wasn’t waiting with ready, open arms to catch him.

Stiles checked his phone half heartedly hoping against all hope that Derek had tried to contact him. Stiles knew that was a dumb thing to hope for. If Derek wanted to see him he would be here by now. 

Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed hovering over Derek’s name contemplating calling him. Worst case scenario he didn’t answer. Only Stiles respected Derek enough, and understood exactly where he was coming from, to give him space to decide what he wanted. 

He knew that a majority of the reason he wanted Derek to come, was because he loved him. Derek didn’t feel the same way though, so it might take more time to make him see Stiles side.

He called Isaac, his favorite beta, his inside man. 

“Hey, Stiles. Feeling better?” Isaac asked clearly sounding like he just woke up. 

Stiles looked at his alarm clock, it was just past two. “Sorry, man. I was just-” Stiles paused feeling bad, “Nevermind, I’ll let you go. Get some sleep. Thank’s for bringing me home.”

“I’m up. You were going to ask about Derek, weren’t you?” Isaac asked.

Stiles could hear the sheets in the background, but didn’t answer.

“I haven’t seen him since he stopped by and saw Erica and Boyd. He didn’t know, it kind of shocked him I think.”

“Oh.” Stiles said dropping his head. “Okay, well still, you should get back to bed. Let me know if he gets into any trouble.” 

Isaac agreed and they ended the call.

Stiles looked around not knowing what to do with himself when he realized he wasn’t under house arrest anymore. Surprisingly enough, all he wanted was to sit on his back porch like he had with Derek a week ago.

He sat on the back porch, legs stretched in front of him, thumbing through his text history with Derek. He started at the beginning.

Derek: Nowhere. 

The first day of their pretend relationship. The day of their first and only date. Derek had thought he was the funniest guy around answering Stiles question about where he was going. Stiles still wasn’t sure if Derek had seen his searches through tumblr, but he wasn’t going to ask. Ever.

Derek: Your Jeep is out front. Key is on top of the rear tire. 

Their first real fight. When the rumor had spread at school and Stiles had taken his anger out on Derek because he didn’t want to be labeled as a homosexual. How wrong had he been? 

Derek: Sorry about treating me like garbage today, or sorry for almost getting yourself killed because you can’t do what you are told? 

When they made up.

Derek: Didn’t know you cared. 

When Stiles asked him not to get too bloody, because yes, he freaking cared.

Derek: Is everything ok, Stiles? 

When Peter had text a warning that they all needed to stay in and Stiles asked Derek to come home. 

It was a short history, but it really showed the growth between them, or at least on Stiles’ side. From what he could see Derek did care for him, or at least wanted to not worry him too much. Stiles wasn’t sure. If Derek had in fact already let Stiles in, then that would mean Stiles would have to feel worse for wiggling his way into Derek’s life and then breaking his trust. 

It didn’t matter if Derek tried to let everything go, just so Stiles could hang out with the pack and still come to pack meetings, Stiles just really wanted Derek back. If nothing more than a friend, he just needed him back. 

Derek would seek him out when he wanted to talk though, so Stiles resolved not to bother Derek until he was ready.

\---

The last thing Derek expected to see when he got home was Erica and Boyd asleep on his bed. He stood there for Lord knows how long, trying to figure out what might have happened. Multiple scenarios running through his mind. 

Isaac returned home shortly after finding Derek standing in the middle of the room. “Derek?” He looked over and saw what Derek was looking at: Erica and Boyd. Derek didn’t know. No one did except Isaac and Stiles. “The Alphas brought them back earlier today as a sign of good faith before the ritual. Stiles made sure they were safe before.” 

Derek nodded not meeting his eyes.

“I didn’t know what his real plan was. If I knew he was going to put himself in the direct line of fire, I wouldn’t have let him go through with it. I would have told you. You know that, right?” Isaac dipped his head looking for his Alpha’s eyes.

Derek turned his head and gave him a minute nod. “Everything go as planned?” he asked almost not wanting to know the answer, but wanting to make sure Stiles was okay.

“Everything went according to Stiles’ plan, well except for you. He demanded to come down so he could chase after you when you walked away. It wasn’t safe though, the moon had to pass first. He wasn’t too happy about that. Then something happened that no one was prepared for.”

Derek flipped his head around.

“Apparently, because Stiles kept to the Emissary beliefs - you did catch that he is an actual Emissary right?” Isaac’s mind was still blown over that fact.

Derek nodded.

“Well since he kept to their beliefs and didn’t kill anyone, he was rewarded or something. All of their Alpha power, all of that stolen power was absorbed by him. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. But anyway, when it happened he started screaming his head off about being on fire. Damn near fell out of the tree! After the moon passed though, he was fine and we lowered him down.” Isaac put his hands up reassuring Derek that Stiles was ok. “The power healed his scratch, and then he got really tired, like he couldn’t even walk. I had to carry him to the car. He was passed out before I was even half way out of his room.”

Derek made his way to the bathroom. He didn’t want to talk, but he did want to know that Stiles was okay. He just needed some time to think. At least he knew now why Stiles hadn’t tried to get a hold of him. He was sleeping.

Isaac said one more thing before Derek made it to the bathroom. “Derek, I know you’re upset that we kept this from you, but at least try to forgive him?”

Derek shut the door to the bathroom not knowing if he could yet.

\---

Derek found himself at Deaton’s clinic. He didn’t remember how or why, just that he left to clear his head. He went with it. Maybe his brain was pointing him in the direction he needed to go. He found Deaton out back unloading the wolves into their new crates. 

“So they’re stuck like that forever?” Derek pointed to one at random.

This startled Deaton making him flip around with a hand to his chest, “Derek, you can’t just sneak up on someone unloading former Alphas.” He went back to working. “Yes, within the month they will forget what it was like to be anything but a wolf. They will be feral, yes, but they won’t feel like they have lost anything. There won’t be any human thought.” 

Derek helped him carry the rest of the crates, “How do you know?”

“Stiles and I did extensive research on the topic,” Deaton responded with a grunt, dropping a crate into place.

Derek couldn’t figure out when they had time to strategize without him or the pack knowing, and outside of school. “When did he start thinking about this?”

Deaton turned to Derek crossing his arms. “Last Friday. After he brought you back here from the hospital and we managed to stabilize you. He grew very determined. He was very upset, I’d describe him as hellbent on revenge. He begged me to help him. He said he couldn’t stand back and watch his pack and you put your lives in danger while he did nothing.” Deaton paused leading Derek back to the clinic.

Derek thought about what he had said. He hadn’t really thought about that night much. He was just glad to be alive. He didn’t think about how Stiles might have felt because Stiles just seemed so happy that the Alphas were gone. Derek was more than happy to immerse himself in that, than stew in the fact that he almost died.

Deaton continued, “We went over every detail, checked all our options, and anticipated the unexpected. He even spent time with Chris making sure the wire wouldn’t fail, they even had a backup incase it didn’t work.” Deaton locked his eyes with Derek’s. “Stiles had every intention to make sure he came out of this alive.”

Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. He was beginning to understand why Stiles did what he did. Derek knew he would have done the same thing. Derek realized he was little bit of a hypocrite. 

He spent weeks running around not telling anyone where he was going, then came home bloody to Stiles. Stiles who didn’t ask questions, didn’t raise his voice because Derek didn’t tell him where he was going, didn’t walk away from him. Stiles cleaned him up, and took care of him. 

Stiles was just doing exactly what Derek did, only more thought out than running straight into fire.

“You should know he never left.” Deaton said washing his equipment down, closing up shop.

Derek looked around. “Left where?”

“You, last weekend. He stayed by your bed the whole time. If he wasn’t he was right here outside the door with me discussing our options. The only time he left was for an hour to make sure there was food at the house for you and the pack, and to set the mountain ash barrier after you were all inside safely.”

Derek blinked at him. He didn’t know all of these things. He only now realized how his past week had gone. Stiles took care of him, really took care of him. He kept him fed, clean, clothed, safe. He kept him safe. 

“You should go see him, maybe not now, but eventually. You should let him explain.” Deaton opened his front door politely asking Derek to leave so he could lock up and go home. 

Derek lowered his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets and left. 

He headed for Stiles’ house next. Truth was the only reason he hadn’t gone the minute he realized Erica and Boyd were home safe was that he didn’t know if Stiles would welcome him back. Derek had just left him in the middle of a life or death situation. 

Stiles had stuck with him through healing for a week after he ran into a surprise attack, but Derek couldn’t stick around for one well planned attack. Derek wouldn’t blame Stiles if he refused to talk to him. 

Derek stood in the trees outside Stiles’ house. He spotted Stiles on his back porch quickly. 

Stiles had his legs stretched out in front of him, slouching, thumbing through his phone. Derek watched a brief smile skim across his face, but just as soon the corners of his mouth turned down. Derek could sense the nostalgia rolling off of him. Stiles rubbed his face shoving his phone in his pocket.

“Derek?” Stiles called. 

Derek panicked thinking he had been spotted, but then Stiles wandered off in the opposite direction. Derek scanned the area incase Stiles was walking into a threat. Nothing was there. Derek remained quiet, because he was a coward.

Stiles gave up on finding Derek and headed back to his porch. He threw his head back running his fingers across his face, stretching the muscles. Then Stiles face remained facing up, he stopped in his tracks and scanned the sky. With his back to Derek, Stiles dropped onto his butt, then laid back with his arms out to the side making lazy grass angels. 

Derek could hear Stiles sigh from his spot in the trees.

Seeing Stiles lying down made Derek’s stomach drop. He may never get to sleep in the same bed as him again. Derek wasn’t even sure if he could sleep in his own bed anymore. It was like his body was meant to be with Stiles. 

Derek was aware that his feelings for Stiles went a lot deeper than he let on, he was afraid to admit he had feelings about anything to anyone. When he cared about things, generally they were taken away. 

What if Stiles didn’t even care about him? What if that was why Stiles hadn’t tried to contact him all night? What if Derek was right when he left Stiles in the tree? Derek shook his head knowing he was trying to talk himself out of talking to Stiles.

He took one step at a time until he was standing above Stiles’ head.

“Am I dreaming? Are you really standing above me right now?” Stiles asked cocking his head to the side.

Derek shook his head. Why would Stiles think he was dreaming? 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked standing up. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to call you and what I could say? I’m really sorry you’re upset, but I mean I’m not sorry I did it, but you know- I get it.” Stiles was standing and facing him now, his heart speeding up.

“I had to figure some stuff out.” Derek said. “Since I was left out of everything, I had a lot of gaps to fill in.”

Stiles nodded a few times, searching Derek’s face for something. “Can you honestly tell me you wouldn’t have tried to stop me?”

“No, but we could have tried to figure out another way. A way that didn’t put you right in the middle of it.” Derek said crossing his arms.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair that was now longer than Derek had ever seen it. Stiles must have stopped cutting it since the Alphas came to town, Derek couldn’t remember ever seeing him with the clippers. 

Stiles threw his arms up, “Seriously? Why are we still arguing about that? It worked didn’t it?”

“What if it hadn’t, Stiles?” Derek felt his nostrils flare. He finally understood why he was upset. He was afraid Stiles could have been hurt. If he had known about the plan he could have made sure Stiles was safe. “You didn’t trust me enough to help you.”

Stiles bared his teeth, “Why can’t you believe that I do trust you?”

Derek looked away. Because I don’t trust anyone, why would anyone trust me? I thought we trusted each other, but I was wrong.

Stiles stepped closer to him, “You have to believe that I trust you! I trust you more than anyone! How many times have we saved each other?” Stiles was almost yelling at Derek. “I know that when my life is on the line that you will do everything you can to help me. I know you, Derek. I knew how you would react if I told you about the plan. But I knew it would work! Why can’t you see that?” Stiles gripped his hair, retreating.

Derek furrowed his brows focussing on the intensity of Stiles emotions.

“You were still healing, and I didn’t want you more stressed worrying over something you couldn’t be a part of. We didn’t know when you were going to get better. I knew if you got in one more fight, you would have died! I couldn’t have that! I can’t! Not again.” Stiles swallowed hard. “Derek you have to understand… I held you in my arms and watched you die!” He held out his arms as though he were still holding Derek. 

Derek swallowed, imagining his body hanging in Stiles’ grasp. He didn’t realize that Stiles had held him. In his mind, he came and found him, then turned around and took him to Deaton.

“I laid there holding your limp body, listened to your breathing grow further and further apart. I couldn’t even hear or feel your pulse it was so weak. I watched the blood drain from your face, your lips turn purple.” Stiles looked down at Derek’s lips now, as though he remembered the exact hue, which he probably did. “I had just found out about my power and I tried harder than anything to save you. I couldn’t save you!” Stiles looked up at the sky for strength. “All I could do was lay there with you and mourn your death that hadn’t even happened yet, but I couldn’t do anything for you! All I could do was make sure you didn’t die alone.” A tear fell from Stiles eye as he bit his lip. 

Derek watched Stiles’ adam’s apple bounce and clench with emotion. Derek felt like the biggest jackass ever. He had no idea. And then he had just went on like nothing ever happened when Stiles had mourned him. Derek wanted to wrap Stiles in his arms and apologize, vow to never let that happen again.

“It was killing me - the thought of losing you. I was heartbroken.” Another tear fell. “I had only just gotten to know you, the real you. Fake relationship or not, my feelings are real.”

Feelings? Derek twisted his head widening his eyes as his eyebrows drew together.

“Don’t look at me like that. Look I know it’s one sided, and that’s fine! I have plenty of experience in the unrequited area.” Stiles was brushing his comment away avoiding Derek’s eyes. “But I couldn’t let you die if I could stop it. And I could!” Stiles stepped backwards, “Derek, please understand I did what I did because I love-”

In that exact moment, Derek knew he loved Stiles too. He surged forward, grabbed Stiles’ face and kissed him.

It was chaste, no tongue, just a way to seal themselves together. Derek wasn’t even sure he could move if he wanted to. It was like his entire body went into shock. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Like he had just discovered the eighth wonder of the world. Stiles.

He felt Stiles relax in his grip, exhaling deeply like he had been holding his breath afraid he might drown. Stiles slid his hands around Derek’s waist, pulling Derek flush against himself. 

Derek was about to deepen the kiss when Stiles pushed away. 

“Wait, don’t do that just because I said I love you. That’s not fair, I don’t want my first kiss to be a pity kiss.” Stiles licked his lips looking at Derek’s own.

Derek finally identified the feeling he had been feeling since he found the mark on Stiles’ neck from Ethan three weeks ago. “Stiles, it’s not like that. I’m pretty sure you’re my mate.” Derek pulled him back in halfway allowing Stiles to close the distance. 

Stiles’ heart was beating a mile a minute and Derek relished in the sound of it. He threaded his fingers through Stiles hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Stiles halted the kiss again bringing his hand up to cover Derek’s mouth with a pointed finger. “Wait, ‘pretty sure’ I’m your mate?”

Derek rolled his eyes, moving his hands down Stiles’ arms. “It’s not like I had anything to compare it to. This is new to me too.” Derek looked down at his lips hungry for more, he had a taste and now he wanted it all. 

Stiles finally smiled, a question on his lips. He must have decided against it because he rushed in for another kiss. Stiles leaned into him, molding their bodies together. Derek was pleased to find how well they fit together and wrapped his arms around Stiles back holding him tightly.

Derek felt Stiles’ confidence rise as he experimented. Derek would make sure to give reassurance when something was particularly good, he’d squeeze harder, or press closer, or groan. When he’d feel Stiles start to feel awkward Derek would take the lead and show Stiles new things, which he would excitedly try right back. 

Derek should have known nothing would ever be normal with Stiles.

The urgency eventually died down, both of their pent up feelings satiated. They pulled apart, leaving their foreheads together, allowing their breathing to return to normal. Derek could sense Stiles begin to feel awkward. 

“Want to lay down and look at the stars like you were when I got here?” Derek asked.

Stiles breathed a yes and they both settled into the grass. Stiles must have felt Derek looking at him and rolled his head slowly meeting Derek’s eyes. When they did, Derek quickly looked away as a blush spread across Stiles’ face. 

Stiles reached for Derek’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” He laughed.

Derek returned with his own laugh, “I certainly hope not.” Derek lifted their combined hands above Stiles head. Stiles instinctively lifted his head for Derek to slide his arm underneath, keeping their fingers laced across Stiles chest. This was comfortable. Stiles slept in the crook of Derek’s shoulder most nights. 

They both sighed. Content.

“Thank you for bringing Erica and Boyd home.” Derek said into the sky, running his thumb along the outside of Stiles’ hand. 

“Of course. They’re my pack too, even if Erica hit me over the head with a part of my own Jeep, and Boyd would rather I never speak - they are still mine.” Stiles laughed fondly. “They can’t get rid of me. I’m like herpes that way.”

Derek shook his head. “This is the best I think I have ever seen them all work together. I don’t think any of them want to get rid of you. They would do anything for you.” 

Stiles turned his head looking at Derek. “You still don’t get it do you?”

Derek looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

Stiles lifted onto his elbow letting go of Derek’s hand in favor of resting it on Derek’s chest. “Everything we did, we did for you. You are always saving our asses so we wanted to save yours.”

“You all deserve better.” Derek averted his eyes lacing his other hand with Stiles’ on his chest.

“There isn’t better. You’re everything we need. You’re the best.” Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek fondly, to emphasize. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist pulling him closer, feeling loved for the first time in a long time. Like he wasn’t a failure. Wasn’t damaged goods. Wasn’t some stalled car left abandoned on some highway. 

He was the best.

Stiles had a leg draped over one of Derek’s and his fingers wrapped around the back of Derek’s neck urging him deeper. Derek pulled Stiles’ hips flush against his hip. He felt Stiles heat, and experimentally bit his lower lip.

Stiles apparently liked that a lot. His hips stuttered forward against Derek. 

Stiles gasped at the sensation, Derek encouraged more, wanting to hear more. He pulled Stiles hips back against his, spreading his own thighs so Stiles’ leg fell further between lining him up perfectly with Derek’s upper thigh. 

Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth loudly, finding a rhythm. Stiles mouth fell open and Derek bit the lips hanging in front of his face, sucking his tongue into his mouth when he could.

Derek kept in mind that this was the farthest Stiles had ever gone with anything but his own hand. He made sure to let Stiles lead and go at his own pace. Derek was just along for the ride. 

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck. “We should-” he huffed, heart out of control. “Go-” 

Derek nodded petting Stiles hair. “Yea, ok. If you want.” 

Stiles answer was only a very enthusiastic nod.

\---

Stiles finally understood why couples always took a nap after sex in movies, he was exhausted. His heart hadn’t stopped pounding since Derek grabbed him and kissed him, he was not planning on calling a timeout any time soon. Once he got Derek into his room he shut his door in case his dad woke up. Stiles couldn’t think much farther about his dad and what he might overhear when he turned around and Derek was looking at him over his shoulder.

Stiles pulled him over latching onto his lips, fingers tangled in Derek’s jacket. Stiles tried to bring them closer together. He was desperate for more of the sweet friction he had just discovered in his backyard. He was still achingly hard, finally Stiles slammed into him as Derek’s back connected with the door. 

He was pleased to find the friction he needed so badly. He wasn’t surprised to find Derek equally as excited about the situation, because it was awesome. Duh.

Derek placed his hand at the top of Stiles ass, pulling him in showing him the perfect angle. 

Stiles’ face fell to Derek’s shoulder repeating the movement. His hips out of control. He placed his hands on either side of Derek’s head for leverage, finding Derek’s lips. 

Derek looked at Stiles, pupils blown wide, Stiles smiled back at him sure his face looked equally as relaxed. Derek suddenly reached both hands under Stiles’ ass lifting him up and wrapping him around his waist. 

Stiles held on giggling into Derek’s neck, until Derek started walking. Each step sent sparks up Stiles’ spine from where they were connected at the waist. With nowhere to put his mouth he latched onto Derek’s collar, and bit down a moan. 

Derek growled in response sending even more shivers throughout Stiles’ body. Derek collapsed onto the bed, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Stiles’ head. He laid his body flat between Stiles’ open legs and began thrusting again. 

It was all Stiles could do not to cry out in pleasure, he wasn’t sure he hadn’t already. All he could do was lay there, and let Derek send wave after wave of pleasure through him. Stiles was close. He was so fucking close.

Derek leaned down latching onto Stiles neck inhaling deeply. His thrusts becoming uneven. Stiles reached his hands up and into Derek’s hair, he curled his fingers scratching Derek’s scalp, his whole body contracting. 

“Derek-Derek-Derek,” Stiles panted, “I’m gonna-”

Stiles came harder than he ever had before in his entire life. 

Derek followed seconds after biting into Stiles’ neck, and collapsing on top of him.

Their chest heaved in exertion, both of them trying to regain a more normal heart rate. Stiles ran his fingers along the bottom of Derek’s shirt, slipping his fingers under looking for warmth. Derek’s skin was softer than Stiles remembered. 

After a moment or so, once Stiles synapses started connecting again, he started laughing. 

Derek turned his head lazily, eyes half open, “Wus’ funny?”

“Pretty sure I’m gay. Definitely gay. Like - whoa.” 

Derek smirked. “Right there with you.”

Stiles smiled, meeting Derek’s eyes. They were the most relaxed he had ever seen them, and he wanted to see Derek like that much more often. If this was the only way to do that, Stiles would be the last to complain. 

They remained like that for a little longer, then finally Stiles spoke up. “I enjoy a good nap as much as any other, but I do not enjoy the glue molding to all of our private bits between us.” 

Derek laughed and rolled off. 

After they cleaned up, both now in sleep shorts and a shirt they went to bed. Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart, memorizing it, refusing to believe it would ever stop.

Derek rubbed circles in Stiles’ hip. 

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

\---

When Stiles woke up he panicked opening his eyes quickly afraid everything had been a dream. He didn’t know what he would do if it was, and even worse! If the real thing wasn’t as good, because - whoa!

Stiles found his fingers laced with Derek’s over his chest and relaxed instantly. Everything feeling right in the world. As long as Derek was beside him, nothing could hurt him.

He thought back on what had transpired only hours ago. He didn’t think he would see Derek any time soon, and definitely didn’t think Derek would feel the same as he did. 

That kiss.

Stiles was ready to further beg for forgiveness. Beg, bribe, anything to give him another chance. He didn’t have to though.

Because he was Derek’s mate.

He continued recounting the events, getting side tracked on cute little things Derek had done, or how open Derek looked when Stiles had said or done something. 

Stiles looked up at the pliant man beside him and smiled. It scared him to think about how they had fallen for each other in such a short amount of time. What if they didn’t last? Then he realized it wasn’t a short amount of time at all. It had been years since the moment they met in the woods. He briefly wished he had known back then what he knew now, how long ago would he have lost his virginity? How long ago could he have helped Derek? How much pain could Stiles have already saved Derek from?

With that, Stiles was ready for round two. 

Stiles slid his hand down Derek’s stomach, gliding his fingers across the soft sleepy flesh. He slipped his fingers under the hem of Derek’s shirt wanting to see more. Sure he had seen Derek without his shirt before, many, many times. Back then though, Stiles would groan in annoyance or jealousy. Like okay we get it, you’re perfect. Put it away! Now, Stiles had a new appreciation for each indent and bulge. 

His mind immediately went to other bulges.

He was genuinely surprised by how quickly he had adapted to his new orientation. He knew it had a lot to do with how much he cared for Derek. He loved Derek. He wanted to make him happy in anyway he could. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to help make the pack stronger, and not physically, but emotionally. He wanted to give Derek back his family. 

The sex was just a bonus. A big bonus. Huge.

He gently slid Derek’s shirt up running his fingers across the lax stomach that somehow still maintained tone. When Stiles wasn’t actively using his abs, his stomach was as smooth as a baby’s bottom. If he ate too much it was as plump too. This realization didn’t annoy him though because Derek’s perfection was now his perfection. Anything and Everything Derek, was now Stiles’. 

Stiles looked up at Derek’s sleepy features. His normally harsh cheekbones now softer around the edges, his cheeks hollow with a lax mouth. His commonly furrowed eyebrows now resting below his relaxed forehead. His lips hanging open a hair, where a scowl had always been held tight. Then Stiles looked at his eyes. The dark lashes framing the shape of his eyes, nesting perfectly into the crease under his eyes. No stress lines in sight. Just a content, happy, relaxed, Derek.

He fought with himself over waking Derek up. On one hand he really wanted to do things, a lot of things. On the other he didn’t want to disturb Derek’s beautiful face. 

Stiles reached up ghosting his fingers across Derek’s features, his stubble, cheekbones, nose, eyebrows, then around to his ears. Before he knew it his hand was thread through Derek’s hair, and Stiles was kissing Derek’s lips with the faintest of kisses. 

Derek’s arm lifted lazily behind Stiles back, but flopped down uselessly like he hadn’t fully woken up. Stiles slipped his leg over Derek’s then propped himself up higher for a better vantage point. He watched as Derek fell back asleep. Stiles tilted his head to the side and pulled Derek’s collar down. He placed a line of light kisses down to the hollow of Derek’s throat. There were so many dips and curves Stiles wanted to memorize with his mouth. 

Derek instinctively tilted his head up so Stiles continued to trail his kisses up his throat and around to the other side. 

Derek exhaled heavily below him. Stiles could feel him waking up, Derek’s hand coming up to the curve of his own back. 

Stiles took this as approval and added more pressure to his kisses. 

Derek started tilting his head to allow Stiles better access, his eyes remaining closed, just enjoying the sensation. Derek dropped his legs open further and Stiles brought his knee up flush against Derek’s steadily swelling member, who was dangerously ready for round two as well.

Stiles trailed up Derek’s jaw sucking the bone into his mouth, then sucked Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth. Stiles reveled in the desperate moan that rushed out of Derek’s parted lips. 

Derek reached up with his other hand threading his fingers through Stiles’ hair pulling him down, slowly grinding up into the boy’s knee. 

Stiles kissed him hard, feeling the desperation emanating from the man below him. Stiles just wanted to give him everything. He ran his hand up to Derek’s chest feeling the firm muscle beneath the fabric, feeling Derek contract where Stiles’ fingers touched. “God, I am so in love with you.” Stiles breathed over Derek’s slack lips, open and waiting for more. 

Derek’s eyes opened briefly checking Stiles’ face for any lie, there was none. Stiles was sure all that reflected was his adoration. Derek surged forward latching onto Stiles’ lips. Stiles slipped between Derek’s thighs and lifted up on both hands. 

Derek looked up at him with open eyes.

“I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Stiles said, careful not to say ‘make you do anything’. Stiles only wanted to do what Derek wanted, nothing more. 

Derek’s voice came out weak because he hadn’t spoke since he woke up. “I want whatever you want.”

“We can play this game all day.” Stiles smirked. “But I am open to trying a lot of things, but I do not want to suggest them and you only agree because I want it.”

“Same.” Derek blinked. 

Stiles huffed an amused breath, dropping his head forward. “Okay, then tell me what you don’t want.” 

Derek looked between Stiles’ eyes then swallowed hard, when he spoke his voice cracked. “You to leave.” 

Stiles choked on air. How does one choke on air?! He leaned down and kissed away the fear in Derek’s eyes. “We’ll at least we agree on that.” Stiles lifted back up. “Since we can’t establish anything else, I am going to try something and if you don’t like it just tell me. You could tell me you don’t like my cooking and I wouldn’t leave you.” Stiles paused, squinting his eyes, “Wait no, that might be a deal breaker.” They both laughed then returned to exploring each others’ skin. 

When Derek became wanton again, thrusting into Stiles, Stiles slid his hand down between them pushing Derek’s shorts down slowly allowing Derek time to object. Once the shorts were out of the way he slid his hand over the fabric still covering Derek, tentatively. This was still all new to him too. He palmed Derek through his underwear, heat radiating furiously. Stiles could only imagine how pink it was. 

Derek began thrusting into Stiles’ hand, he did his best to assist, feeling like he was stumbling around like an idiot. He focussed on Derek’s face watching for signs to know when he was on track. 

Stiles sat up and scooted back slowly pulling both Derek’s shorts and underwear down just low enough to get an official view of Derek’s weight. Stiles swallowed thickly as Derek sprang free. 

Derek looked down with worried eyes. 

Stiles couldn’t have that. Stiles took one of Dereks hands lacing their fingers together, then braced his weight with his other arm beside Derek’s head. Stiles kissed him, smoothing out the wrinkles in his forehead. Once Derek was at ease, Stiles released his hand and reached between them to slip his hand around Derek. His hand slid easily after collecting the precum that had collected at the tip.

Derek threw his head back, tension in his back releasing as he slid down the mattress a fraction then back up. Stiles smiled not letting his eyes leave Derek as he worked him further into oblivion. Derek’s hands were everywhere like he couldn’t decide where he wanted them, or where he wanted to pull or push Stiles, or he just didn’t know what to do with his hands period. 

Stiles slowed down his pace and began sliding back on his knees. He had been preparing himself for this since he realized he wanted a round two. At first it was scary. Then there was nothing Stiles wanted more than Derek’s heat on his tongue. Stiles kept one hand on Derek’s chest as he settled in between Derek’s legs. He watched Derek for any sign to stop. There was none.

Derek brought a hand up to cover the one Stiles had left on his chest and then with that Stiles leaned down licking a stripe up Derek’s shaft. “Are you..?” Derek asked in a moan.

Stiles answered with a “Mhmm,” sucking Derek into his mouth. 

Derek whimpered, actually whimpered. 

Stiles could feel the Alpha wiggle beneath him, feeling as though it were too much, and wanting more at the same time. Stiles sped up the pace and laced their fingers together. Stiles could see Derek gripping the sheets beside him and reached over pulling Derek’s hand to his cheek so he could feel himself enter his mouth. He watched for a reaction. 

Derek’s head shot up looking down at Stiles, eyes blaring red. Stiles smiled from around Derek and sped up the pace taking him as deep as he could. Which wasn’t as easy as porn made it seem. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek asked his eyes returning to normal.

“Whatever you need,” Stiles answered, still rubbing. 

Derek looked at him in wonder.

Stiles crawled up the bed straddling Derek. “I could fucking worship every inch of you.” Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek then panicked, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I just had your dick in my mouth!” Stiles had no idea if Derek would find that gross or not.

Derek smiled. “Yeah, you did,” and pulled Stiles down into a kiss. Derek practically sucked the taste of himself out of Stiles’ mouth. Once he was satisfied that he had absorbed every remaining taste of the two of them together Derek flipped Stiles over bracketing Stiles hips with his own thighs.

Stiles yelped then resorted to giggling and wiggling his eyebrow at Derek. “I could get used to that.”

“Good.” Derek smirked as he pulled at Stiles’ shirt lifting it over his head. He got to work quickly. He kissed every inch of Stiles torso, sucking on skin here or there. 

Stiles was on cloud nine. He had no idea how good Derek’s mouth would feel on him, but it was like everything was falling into place. Everything was alright in the world. When Derek sucked a nipple into his mouth Stiles felt himself arch up into it, keening. “Keep doing that. Oh my God.” 

Derek did. He alternated between both replacing one with his fingers, rolling it between his thumbs when his mouth was working on the other. 

Stiles was unbearably hard now, and in need of immediate relief. Before Stiles could voice this (as if he could around all the vowels streaming out of his mouth uncontrollably) Derek seemed to get the idea and moved south pulling Stiles shorts with him. Stiles realized he was now lying naked under Derek. He should have felt vulnerable, or embarrassed, but after looking into Derek’s eyes all he could do was smile knowing Derek loved him too.

Derek wasted no time in taking Stiles into his mouth. 

“NnFUUck! Derek!” Stiles cried, his head flying up to watch.

Derek closed his eyes a moment sucking harder, Stiles felt like Derek was going to suck his brain through his dick. He couldn’t maintain a proper thought if his life depended on it. 

Derek looked up at him holding eye contact. 

Every time Stiles would say his name, Derek’s eyes would tint red, which just made Stiles grow louder and more demanding. Fuck, that was hot.

“Derek, you have to stop.” Stiles rushed feeling his impending release.

Derek popped off with a loud smack crawling up the bed, his shorts lost somewhere at the foot of the bed. Derek understood that Stiles needed to relax or this would all end too soon. He laid down on his elbows beside Stiles’ head tracing his eyebrows with gentle fingers, every line of Stiles face being memorized. 

Stiles started to panic. Was he ready for more? He should have just came, and waited till a later time to… ya know…

“Stiles, what’s the matter?” Derek asked scratching Stiles’ scalp. 

“Nothing,” Stiles tried to lie, turning the corners of his mouth down, eyebrows high.

Derek gave him a knowing look.

“I’m sorry, I’m just- scared. I mean I’m excited, like I really really, really want to - but I just don’t know if I can…” Stiles looked down embarrassed.

Derek tilted Stiles’ head up with a finger. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We agreed to that earlier remember?”

Stiles nodded.

‘If it’s a matter of not wanting to bottom, then I can.” Derek kissed him gently.

Did you just say you would bottom? And that I could...no way. You’re an alpha, shouldn’t you be all about dominance? All Stiles could say out loud was “Really, are you sure?”

“Of course. I love you, Stiles. I’ll do anything for you.”

Stiles started to argue.

Derek held out his finger to Stiles’ lips. “None of that. I’m not just doing this because you want it. I want it too. Besides, if I didn’t do it now, I would do it later.” Derek removed his finger. “Now, if you are on board, should I get ready, or do you want to?”

Stiles nodded his agreement, “I can-I can do it. I saw some uhmmm gif’s on Tumblr a few weeks back, and I think I can do it.” Stiles swallowed nervous.

“I know.” Derek smirked, sitting up.

Stiles gaped at him, “I knew it! I knew you were sitting outside my window longer than you said! You’re such a creep!” Stiles smacked him in the chest for emphasis.

Derek laughed and rolled off of him, “Yeah, yeah. Where’s your lube?”

“It’s in the bathroom. I’ll go grab it.” Stiles said rolling out of bed. “I can’t believe you spied on me while I browsed through porn.” Stiles mumbled heading for the bathroom.

Derek rolled onto his back slowly jerking off,. “Don’t take too long or I might start without you.”

The sight of Derek made Stiles suddenly very impatient and he made a mad dash across the room to his bathroom. This was one of Stiles’ many poor decisions in life because he hit the rug and face planted. 

“Stiles?”

“M’okay!” Stiles yelled quickly not wanting the wolf to stop what he was doing. Stiles grabbed the lube and walked back into the room trying to look as seductive as possible, but probably only managed to look like a newborn giraffe. 

Once Derek knew Stiles was okay, he resumed stroking himself and spread his legs further for Stiles. 

Stiles warmed up some lube between his fingers and settled himself between Derek’s thighs. He circled Derek’s rim, just getting him used to someone touching him there. Derek squeezed his eyes shut, his thighs relaxing by the second. Stiles kissed Derek’s inner thigh as he pushed his first finger in. Stiles didn’t have long to think about how odd it felt to his finger because Derek cried out.

Not a bad cry, like a really good cry. A really good cry. It sounded like Derek had just found everything he wanted in the world. Like he let all of his defenses fall. Like he had found home. 

Stiles wanted that feeling to last as long as possible so he worked his finger, and took Derek into his mouth. Derek bit down on his fist trying not to make much noise. Stiles smiled at his efforts, as it did nothing. Derek continued to string incoherent sounds together as Stiles worked him up to 3 fingers. 

It went faster than Stiles would have thought, but Derek was really stretched out. Almost like the second Stiles stuck his finger in, he opened up instantly. 

Stiles looked up at Derek curling his fingers in the spot that seemed to drive Derek absolutely insane. “You ready?”

Derek nodded pulling Stiles up into a kiss, trying to express all the things he couldn’t say. 

Stiles understood. They worked together to get Derek rolled over and onto his knees. Stiles had already done the math. With the way his dick curved, he would be able to hit Derek’s special spot on every stroke if Derek was on his knees.

Derek rested his head on a pillow, too tired to hold himself up. 

Stiles pet his back lining himself up. “Derek, if I do this you can never leave me because I will die. Literally.” Stiles leaned down. “Because your ass is glorious.” Stiles bit into Derek’s right cheek. Stiles made a note to spend more time on Derek’s ass in the future.

Derek growled, but somehow that only made him stick his ass out further. His hole twitching, ready. Wanton.

Stiles ran his fingers up Derek’s taught back, and began pressing against Derek's waiting hole. Stiles only made it about an inch in before he pulled out quickly. “Oh my God. I wasn’t ready for that. Holy shit.”

Derek looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not ready? You have the easy part.” 

“Excuse me.” Stiles said, pushing back in. “But some of us don’t have experience with anything but their hands. Oh my godddd! You are so fucking perfect.” Stiles said falling over kissing between Derek’s shoulder blades. Stiles could feel every muscle in Derek’s back relax and tighten with each thrust. Felt Derek sigh, and moan with each press of Stiles’ hips.

Stiles was careful, keeping it slow, not wanting to hurt Derek. He reached around stroking Derek, afraid that he would blow any second. He didn’t want to leave Derek hanging because he couldn’t hold his load.

Derek started rocking against Stiles, his moaning coming back full force. Derek Leaned back, twisting, trying to find Stiles mouth. 

Stiles closed the distance latching onto Derek. Telling him everything Derek meant to him with his tongue. Derek begging Stiles not to destroy him. All of this unspoken, but understood.

“I’ll never hurt you. I promise.” Stiles said into Derek’s ear, sucking it into his mouth. 

Not even two thrusts later Derek was shooting ropes all over Stiles’ bed repeating Stiles’ name like a mantra. 

Stiles sped up the pace only a few good strokes away from his own release. When he went to pull out, Derek grabbed at him and held him inside him. Stiles couldn’t hold back anymore. He emptied into Derek, choking on his words. Words like “Oh god. Derek. I love you. So fucking much. Oh God. Fuck.” 

They settled into the clean side of the bed, tossing the ruined blanket in the floor. Stiles curled himself around Derek. “Still pretty sure I’m your mate?” Stiles teased.

“No.” Derek said.

“No?” Stiles voice went up a few octaves.

“I’m positive.” Derek said pulling Stiles’ arm around him and holding it tight. 

Stiles listened to Derek settle into a deep sleep curled up on top of his own chest. He thought back to the day Derek had come home with the massive scratch on his back. He remembered how broken Derek had looked. How strong he was trying to be about it because he thought no one cared. Then when Stiles had reassured him that he cared, and that he was always going to be there for him, Derek didn’t believe him. 

But when Stiles had said I’ve see you at your worst, and I still think you’re the best. There had been a flash in his eye. One of wonder. One of disbelief. One of comfort. One of happiness. 

That was the look he had seen in Derek’s eyes all night, only not so disbelieving anymore. Derek trusted Stiles to never hurt him, and Stiles trusted Derek to never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't listen to the songs, I INSIST you do now!
> 
> [So Soon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3nUmuXsHuM)  
> [Good to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UwPNL1tEaU)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


	12. Just like you and I were made to be forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Christmas with the pack. Everything is as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me! 12 new family members.
> 
> This chapter title comes from [Toy Soldiers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkcAlhb6vI) by Marianas Trench.  
> *Bonus Song! LISTEN TO THIS ONE RIGHT NOW! MY HEART! Perf Sterek Song. [Beside You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inIOgRBBTBE)
> 
> **Also, there is sexy times but I wasn't able to cut it out like the last chapter. :3
> 
> ***Minor changes have been made since completion***
> 
> Last Chapter! ENJOY!

It has been about six months since the Alphas were sent away. Lydia and Jackson were back to running the school. Scott and Allison were as inseparable as ever. Erica and Boyd have integrated back into the pack, which was now stronger than it had ever been before. Isaac was focussing more on school and actually planning a future he never thought he would have. Derek finished rebuilding the Hale House, which Stiles had just moved into after a long conversation with his dad about how he was 18. Stiles was practicing focusing his power everyday, and getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Derek was extremely close to achieving his full shift, he was just stuck, but Stiles knew exactly what Derek needed to get him there. 

Everything was finally as it should be.

It was about a week away from Christmas and Stiles was straddling Derek’s lap in the kitchen, peppering Derek’s face with obnoxious kisses. Derek acted like he didn’t like the attention, but Stiles knew better.

“So I was thinking,” Stiles started, halting his attack of kisses. “Since the house is finally finished, and you furnished the shit out of it, that we should have a Christmas party.”

“When?” Derek asked looking around the room.

“On Christmas.” 

Derek opened his mouth to point out that most people had Christmas with family. 

Stiles held a finger to Derek’s mouth, winking at him, with a small nod. “I already thought about that. Scott just has his mom. Allison has her dad. Isaac has you. Erica and Boyd just have each other since they turned 18 and moved out. Jackson was planning to spend it with Lydia, and Lydia’s family has always celebrated on Christmas Eve. No one is doing anything on Christmas, and I think it would be kind of great to have a big pack Christmas!”

Derek’s mouth thinned out while he thought about it, Stiles bouncing his knee impatiently. “Okay. Sounds good.” Derek smiled.

“Really!? Are you sure?” Stiles asked smiling ear to ear.

Derek kissed his mate. “Of course. It’s a great idea.”

Stiles threw a fist pump, kissed his boyfriend, and jumped off his lap running around listing all the things they needed to do to prepare, in a frenzy. 

Derek shook his head and walked over to the writer's nook in the hallway and grabbed a notebook. He sat back down at the counter and began making a list of all the things they would need to do to prepare. 

“Yes! Good idea! We need to make a list!” Stiles pointed at Derek who only glanced up at the flailing child in front of him who then ripped a paper towel off the roll and began writing with a crayon. 

Derek didn’t even know they had crayons. He shook his head and went back to writing his list.

“We need decorations, presents, food - oo I should make my mom’s gingerbread men!” Stiles paused his writing to pull out his phone. “Hey dad, do you have mom’s old recipe book? I wanna make her gingerbread men.” He paused. “Of course I’ll share! You’re coming to the party...the party I need to invite you to.” Stiles laughed. “Derek and I are going to throw a Christmas party for our friends. On Christmas. Will you come?” Stiles smiled, “Great! Awesome. I’ll come over tomorrow to get mom’s recipes...love you too dad.” 

Derek watched Stiles rub the crayon against his lips while he thought of other things they needed to cook. Derek grew more and more excited as he watched Stiles. They were going to have a family Christmas like he had when he was a kid. Derek wanted to make this a great Christmas for his new family. 

“Shit, I need to invite people!” Stiles yelled.

It actually startled Derek who was more than focussed on making sure he didn’t forget anything. As Stiles would call out things Derek would highlight them so he knew that Stiles might be doing it and he shouldn’t have to. He didn’t erase it however because there was a huge chance of Stiles forgetting and Derek wanted to be prepared. 

Stiles then proceeded to call the entire pack. 

Derek smiled as each of them accepted without hesitation, asking if they needed to bring anything. Stiles had looked up at Derek in question the first time they asked, and Derek shook his head. He would provide everything. They just needed to bring themselves.

Thirty minutes later Derek thought Stiles had called everyone when he heard Stiles calling another number. His crayon working at his napkin. 

Derek’s phone started buzzing.

Derek looked down on the counter. It was Stiles. Stiles was calling him to invite him to the party. Derek stared at the kid across the table. It had to click eventually. 

Stiles huffed out an impatient breath, bouncing his knee harder. 

Derek picked up his phone. “Yes?”

“Hey, Derek!”

Derek blinked unable to fathom how Stiles hadn’t picked up on the mistake yet.

Stiles continued, “Do you-” Suddenly it clicked. Stiles slowly lifted his head letting the crayon fall out of his mouth.

“I think your level of excitement might actually be detrimental to the planning of this party.” Derek smirked, hanging up his phone.

Stiles laughed all the way out of his seat and onto the floor. 

\---

The next day they run around town shopping for all the supplies and decorations. Stiles had made a very concise list of all the ingredients he needed to buy, and Derek had made a very detailed list of all the gifts he wanted to buy. The rest was just picked as they went. 

They bought mistletoe, garland, lights, stockings, knicknacks, placemats, serving dishes, festive plates, all the works. 

At one point they got into a pretty heated argument about wrapping paper. Derek wanted classic, elegant, red and green wrapping paper. Stiles wanted pattern, cartoon, and comic. By the time Stiles bonked Derek on the head with a Star Wars roll, they realized they needed to come to an agreement. Stiles agreed to let Derek choose the paper, but only if he could wrap Scott’s in Batman, and his dad’s in Mets paper. Derek of course was required to wrap Stiles’ in the Star Wars paper that Stiles was wielding as a light saber in the middle of the store.

Stiles was so caught up in decorations that he missed Derek throw all of his gifts in the basket. Derek carefully tucked all of Stiles’ under others so that Stiles wouldn’t see them. Stiles didn’t realize he forgot presents until they were halfway through the grocery store.

“How did I forget? It’s literally the holiday for gift giving! I don’t even know what I want to get everyone! Derek, what do I do?” 

Derek reached a hand out to reassure Stiles.

Stiles grabbed the nearest object to him, “Do you think Scott needs an electric toothbrush?”

Derek shook his head. “You can put your name on the presents with mine if you want, you are doing more than enough to make this party happen and you are about to spend the rest of week cooking… what… thirty dishes?” Derek laughed, looking down at the two very full baskets they were pushing.

Stiles bit his lip like he wasn’t sure. 

“Look.” Derek held out his small notebook where he listed everyone’s gifts neatly.

“These are marked out.” Stiles looked up with wide eyes. “You already bought these? When?”

Derek took the book before Stiles could flip the page and see his own gifts. “Three stores ago when you were trying to pick a singing reindeer plushie for the fire place.”

\---

Stiles started baking that night. He had a list of all the foods, mostly deserts that could last until Friday. The casseroles and such that he could make a day early to throw in the oven the day of. All the food that could only be cooked the day of, and all the fresh foods that could be made the night before and thrown in the fridge over night. Stiles had the food situation under control.

What he didn’t have under control was Derek’s pesky little fingers always finding their way into his batter. 

Stiles had no idea Derek had such a sweet tooth, but Stiles couldn’t turn his back from anything containing chocolate because when he turned around there was a guilty finger hanging out of a mouth, or a retreating figure through the back door with Stiles’ mixing bowl nowhere to be seen. Gingerbread men who ‘mysteriously’ lost their legs so they obviously couldn’t be served and Derek was more than willing to dispose of the remains. Derek was single handedly trying to sabotage Christmas.

Derek even got crafty and would lure Stiles in for a kiss against the counter just so he could reach behind Stiles and make off with a pie.

When Stiles upped security around the kitchen, making sure yum-yum’s were out of the reach of Alpha hands, Stiles would look up and see Derek across the room writing in his journal, looking longingly toward the sweeties.

Stiles was almost positive Derek was just playing around, but something told him Derek really, really liked all of the sweets. So he started making extra just for Derek. When he made cookies, he would make a baker's dozen, so Derek could have one. When he made a pie, Derek got a mini pie. And Derek got to lick all the bowls clean. If the batter somehow ended up on Stiles, Derek got to lick him clean too.

Stiles took care of his man.

Stiles had a long list of food to make and every time he’d finish one, he would look at the clock and convince himself he could do one more before bed. 

\---

Derek walked up behind Stiles a few nights before the party and wrapped him in a hug. “Don’t you think we have enough cookies?”

Stiles leaned his head back against Derek’s shoulder. “Just one more batch. Never too many cookies.”

“When there are more batches of cookies than guests, I think there are.” Derek laughed.

Stiles glanced around then began laughing, “I haven’t even finished making all the pies, cakes, and cobblers yet.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple. “Well, I’m not complaining. I just want you to get some sleep.” 

Stiles looked at the clock, it was a quarter to midnight. “Alright, let me finish this batch of cookies and get the cheesecake setting overnight. Then I can go to bed. Promise.” 

Derek knew that was the best he was going to get so he agreed and went back to the living room to finish hanging garland, lights, and stockings. All that was left to do to decorate was put up the tree, which Stiles insisted they do as a pack on Christmas, and hang the mistletoe, which Stiles insisted he got to do - he had ‘plans’.

Derek double checked his list making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He realized he never hung the lights on the front of the house. He bundled up, retrieved the lights, the ladder, and the staple gun from the garage, and began hanging one strip at a time. 

By the time he finished he came in and found Stiles asleep at the counter, flour all over his face, and drooling all over his paper towel list. 

Derek shook his head, he still didn’t know why Stiles insisted on writing on a paper towel, and hadn’t transferred it yet. Derek stuck it to the fridge so it wouldn’t get damaged. 

Derek manhandled Stiles’ limp form from the counter removing his apron, then wiped him down the best he could with a wet towel. Once he was convinced that Stiles wouldn’t sprinkle the house with debris, Derek picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. 

He sat Stiles down, pulled his shirt over his head, then laid him back so that he could remove his pants. Once Stiles was in his underwear, Derek covered him up and placed a kiss to his cheek. 

Stiles smiled burying himself deeper into the sheets and Derek made his way downstairs. 

This was how each night of the last week had ended. Stiles would over exert himself and leave the kitchen a mess, and Derek would get him to bed, then clean up the mess. 

Stiles would protest each morning about how Derek should have left him there, he would have gone to bed eventually, and the mess was his responsibility. He’d promise not to do it again, but then he would get carried away and it just kept happening. 

Derek was really okay with it though. It made him happy to take care of Stiles. Stiles had done so much for him, he couldn’t ever begin to make up for the light Stiles had returned to his life. 

Also, getting to lick all the spoons wasn’t exactly a hardship.

\---

It was Christmas Eve and Stiles realized they never got a tree. Stiles was running all over the house shouting about how much of a failure he was, and that he should be fired. He should be banned from Christmas. 

Finally Derek managed to get a word in edgewise. “Stiles, listen to me. It’s okay. I have a tree picked out. I was just waiting until tomorrow morning to go cut it down.”

Stiles sagged in relief and made his way to Derek who was sitting on the couch. “What would I do without you?” He asked straddling Derek’s lap. 

Derek smiled, inhaling the boy up close, “Oh, you would ruin Christmas.”

Stiles gawked at him. “That is so not true! Take that back!” 

Derek laughed, “You would make up for it though with a house full of food though.” Derek smirked.

It was true. Stiles had run out of room in the kitchen to store food that they literally had many of the deserts saran wrapped and in a spare bedroom. “I’ll take that.” Stiles laughed.

Derek reached around Stiles and began rubbing knots out of Stiles’ back. 

Stiles’ eyes rolled into the back of his head, “Oh my god, I love you. Have I told you that lately?”

“A few times.” Derek hummed pulling Stiles flat against him so he can work out the deeper knots. 

Stiles hung limply against Derek groaning as each knot was rubbed free. “Is it wrong that I am seriously turned on right now?” Stiles giggled weakly into Derek’s shoulder.

“No, I share the feeling.” Derek whispered.

Stiles started to shift his hips, his lips trying to locate skin on Derek’s neck.

“Stiles, hold on. We have a few more things to do, then we can go to bed.”

Stiles wined against Derek then rolled off of him. “Mistletoe and what?”

“Stockings, I put everything over in front of the fireplace. I am going to go get the tree real quick so I don’t have to leave tomorrow. That way I can keep everyone out of your way while you cook.” Derek explained, putting on his coat.

“Awe, sweetie, you thought about me!” Stiles cooed, separating all the mistletoe.

\---

Derek made his way to the tree in the reserve when his phone rang suddenly. He was surprised to find it was Deaton. 

“Derek, sorry to bother you.” 

“No problem.” Derek answered propping his axe against his tree.

Deaton cleared his throat. “Something has been bothering me the last few months. When Stiles provided the Alphas with blood for the ritual, he gave out enough for six Alphas. We only captured five.”

Derek didn’t see the significance, maybe one had died. What would the problem be? They hadn’t had any problems since the ritual.

“My theory is that there is someone out there with all five vials of Stiles’ blood, waiting for the next blood moon,” Deaton finished.

Derek thought this. He couldn’t recall a sixth Alpha. There was Deucalion, Aiden, Ethan, Ennis, and Kali. 

Then it clicked. 

Peter. 

No one had seen Peter since the wolves were captured. No one questioned it though because no one liked him. Derek expressed his theory to Deaton.

“Are you going to tell the pack?” Deaton asked.

Derek thought for a moment, tomorrow was Christmas. “The blood moon is at least a month away. I’ll wait until after the holidays. At least let them have that.”

Deaton agreed, and they ended the call. 

When Derek made it back home with the tree Stiles was already in bed, he wasn’t asleep though.

“Babe. I was thinking,” Stiles started, sitting up in bed. “I think it’s great that you made keys for everyone, and you want everyone to have a home here. It’s super sweet and I love you for it. But what if someone is always here and we never have the house to ourselves?” Stiles was in front of Derek now, pulling his shirt off. “I don’t think I could behave myself sleeping in the same bed as you even if Scott was sleeping right down the hall.” 

Derek groaned as Stiles ran a thumb over his nipple. “I already thought about that. I made our room sound proof. Most of the rooms are. My dad built the house like that originally.” Derek pointed to his ears. “Werewolf hearing.”

Stiles got a wicked gleam in his eye, “Another reason I love you.” Stiles trailed his fingers down Derek’s chest and toward his pants. “How about an early Christmas present?”

Derek didn’t argue.

\--- 

Stiles woke up the next morning to Derek petting his nose. Stiles swiped at his offensive hand. “You are so annoying!” He grumbled shoving his face into his pillow. “Sleepy times. M’sleepy.”

Derek nuzzled his neck, his stubble igniting all of Stiles’ nerve endings. “I made pancakes and bacon…” Derek hummed. 

Stiles peaked out with one eye, narrowing his eye at Derek, “You’re never out of bed before me. What is this madness? What did you do?” 

Derek curved his eyebrows, “I made breakfast.” He said as if he was saying the most simple thing in the world. 

Stiles rolled up, rubbing his eyes. “So you didn’t burn the tree down?”

Derek shook his head.

“Break something?”

The corners of Derek’s lips came down with a shake of his head.

“Everyone cancel?!” Stiles barked.

Derek smiled climbing out of bed, “No, everyone is still coming. I even checked the weather. Roads are fine.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes further. Something was up. Because Derek was up. Up before 9. Then it hit him. His eyes went wide, “What did you eat? How many cookies? It better have not been my mom’s gingerbread men! I will seriously withhold sex for an offense like that!” Stiles was out of bed now making a b line for the door to go count his desserts.

Derek followed him laughing.

All desserts were accounted for. He looked back at Derek who was dishing out plates for breakfast. “You really didn’t do anything?”

Derek smiled shaking his head as he walked over wrapping his arms loosely around Stiles’ waist. 

Stiles returned the hold around Derek’s neck. Still skeptical.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Is it really hard to believe I might actually be excited about today? That I wanted to feed you before you slave over the kitchen to finish cooking for our pack?” Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles once before pulling back. “I never thought I would have another family Christmas, but you made it happen. I’m just happy, okay?”

Stiles felt his heart swell, he had been pretty sure Derek was looking forward to today, but he never let himself believe it was for this reason. He had vowed to make Derek happy, and he was. Stiles wanted to give Derek every holiday party. Stiles grabbed his face kissing him deep, with a smile on his face. They ended up butting teeth because they were both grinning ear to ear and started laughing. 

They made their way to the counter and ate. Lots to do.

\---

Stiles was darting all over the kitchen putting things in ovens, on the stove, setting out all of the serving bowls for later, making sure everything would be ready by three.

Derek came into the kitchen stealing whatever he could get his hands on before he went out to gather firewood one last time before everyone started showing up. He saw Stiles mangled napkin list on the counter. 

“Stiles, why don’t you use actual paper. I have pads right there in the drawer below you even, for easy access.” Derek asked holding up the white napkin with orange crayon on it.

Stiles shrugged, stirring the fruit salad. “My mom used to do it.” 

Derek suddenly felt bad for thinking it was something stupid. He decided that the next time he went to the store he would buy a new box of crayons for the kitchen. “Oh, I didn’t - sorry.”

Stiles smiled up at him, “Don’t worry about it. Get that look off your face, this is a happy thing. It’s the homages that make the holiday’s, right?”

Derek nodded, “Speaking of which!” He grabbed a box off a chair and brought it to Stiles. “You have to open this before the party.”

“Ooo, early presents are the best presents.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows shaking the box.

A timer on the stove went off so Stiles dropped the box on the counter with a curse. He scrambled to pull the food out. 

“I am going to go get firewood. Don’t forget to open that!” Derek said pointing.

Stiles waved him off with an oven mitt.

\---

Stiles looked up at the clock and it was almost noon. Everyone would start showing up any minute and he was still walking around in his pajamas. He dressed quickly in a pair of new jeans, and a red button down, finishing it off with a tie. He adjusted his hair in the bathroom. It was much longer now, and he had kind of an Elvis thing going, but Derek seemed to like it so Stiles wasn’t making any plans to cut it. 

He smirked at himself in the mirror, going over all that had changed in their lives. Everyone was so happy and on their way to bigger things. Today was going to be a great day. 

He ran down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to his dad. Stiles didn’t even let him put his presents down before he was wrapping him in a big hug. “Glad you could make it, Pop.”

His dad grunted, “Had to make time to come see where it is you're staying since you refuse to finish out the year at home.” 

Stiles stepped back pursing his lips at his dad, “We’ve been over this already.”

“I know. I know.” His dad held up the gifts in surrender.

Stiles let his father walk in toward the tree across the room. It literally had it’s own wall. There were going to be twelve people in the house. There had to be room for all the presents! After his dad placed his gifts, Stiles took his jacket and hung it up by the door. 

“Dad!” Stiles yelled when he saw what he was wearing. “What are you- you look great!” He corrected. 

His dad smiled smoothing out his… his very festive christmas sweater. There were 3 gingerbread men on a plate running for their lives from an approaching santa hand at the top. “Thanks, son. Picked it out myself.”

Stiles forced a smile, “It’s awesome.” 

A bell went off and Stiles went to switch out more dishes. When he came back to the living room the presents under the tree had tripled. Scott and Melissa had already added their presents and now were heading for Stiles for hugs, but all Stiles could look at were their equally ridiculous sweaters.

Scott was sporting a black and white one with three reindeer humping on the front. Very Scott.

Melissa had a brown one with a very large buck toothed reindeer, crossed eyes, and wrapped in garland.

What was happening? He still complimented them on their funny sweaters and excused himself back to the kitchen.

Stiles must have spent more time in the kitchen than he thought because when he came back out offering drinks there were five more people there. 

All wearing ugly ass sweaters.

Erica had a cashmere white sweater on, but she covered it with an ugly patchwork vest with snowmen all over it. If it weren’t so vibrant Stiles would imagine it belonged on a homeless person like in an old black and white movie.

Boyd had a red sweater that just had plastic mini presents, beads, bells, and buttons glued all over it.

Isaac’s sweater featured Santa peeing ‘Merry Christmas’ into the snow of his white and black sweater. 

Jackson seemed to have a higher quality material, probably bought from some hipster store online, that read “Merry F*cking Christmas”. It had a single line of black trees around the waist.

The most surprising of them all was Lydia’s. She had a red plush turtleneck on, and about 6 Christmas ties pinned to her neck. They swung freely, from the gold bow holding them down at the top. There were matching gold bows on her elbows and wrists. 

What was happening?! A buzzer went off so Stiles pointed over his shoulder, excusing himself. Not hiding his shock too well. He heard a chorus of laughter after he turned his back. What was this? ‘Wear the ugliest sweater you can find and act like Stiles is the weird one, day?’ Stiles refused to worry about it though. Dinner needed to be ready in just under two hours.

Stiles heard the last of the party show up so he went to greet them. He threw his hands in the air, “Ok, what gives?”

Allison revealed a long blue sweater dress, covered in snowflakes, and puffy snowballs.

Chris, CHRIS OF ALL PEOPLE, had a blue sweater with Sasquatch holding up mistletoe. 

They all looked at Stiles with big eyes, his face probably giving off a pretty high level of irritation. He had planned everything about this day to the Tee, but this was too much to accept. He was not prepared, and he just had way too much going on to think about the obnoxious sea of color in front of him.

As if on queue, Derek came in with a fresh handful of dry firewood. 

“Derek, who are these people and where are our friends?” Stiles exclaimed pointing at their living room full of colorful intruders.

Derek handed the firewood to Chris and made his way to Stiles, “You didn’t open the box I gave you, did you?”

“This is not a time to discuss presents, do you not see the gaggle of idiots in our living room?” He pointed, “Look at them! All acting like they aren’t wearing the weirdest shit!” Stiles stage whispered, “Aliens? Have they been taken over? Mind control maybe?” 

Derek laughed, and walked away. 

“What are you-Derek?!” Stiles turned around to find Derek holding the box out to him. Stiles grumbled and opened it. If his Christmas party was being invaded by alien life forms he better appease them at least until after dinner. Stiles didn’t slave over the oven for a week to NOT eat.

When he looked in the box, he froze. It was an ugly sweater. Stiles pulled it out, either a) the aliens were now adding him to their ranks, or b) this was Derek’s idea.

The sweater in the box was simple, red and white, with minimal patterns all over it, and in the center it said ‘Merry Christmas ya filthy animal’. It was perfect. 

Stiles looked up at Derek who had now removed his jacket and revealed his sweater. It was beige and white with Chewbacca in a Santa hat dead center. Stiles about melted. It was adorable. 

Derek’s favorite Christmas movie was Home Alone, which explained Stiles’ sweater choice. And Stiles favorite movie of all time was Star Wars, therefore Derek’s sweater. 

There was no way an alien race was behind all of this.

“It was a family tradition. We would always try to outdo each other with the worst sweaters. I asked everyone if they wanted to continue it and-” Derek motioned to the rest of the room.

Stiles smiled, waved at everyone, not knowing what to say for himself. “Excuse us.” Stiles grabbed Derek by the Chewbacca on his stomach and dragged him into the kitchen laying a massive kiss on his perfect, adorable, sentimental, face. 

\---

With an hour left on the turkey Stiles announced it was officially time to decorate the tree. 

Lydia hooked up her iPod to the sound system and started playing low christmas music. Jackson and Isaac helped Derek bring the decorations in from the garage. Chris and John moved the coffee table out of the way so there would be more room to walk. Allison pulled Stiles aside.

Stiles looked up at her confused. Was something wrong? 

She held out a box in her arms, “I made ornaments. I thought it would be nice to make one for each of the pack - but I realize now I should have cleared it with you. I mean the house looks really great!” She looked around blushing. 

Stiles reached out stilling her tapping finger on the box, “That’s a great idea. I wish I had thought of it actually.” He laughed. “Come on.” He pulled her back toward the tree and pushed her forward, smiling behind his hand.

She cleared her throat then looked around the room with a nervous smile. 

Everyone stared back at her with welcoming smiles waiting to see what she had to say. When she explained there was an uproar of excitement. Everyone wanted to see what theirs were. 

Derek spoke above the commotion. “Let’s wait until the tree is done, and everything is cleaned up, then we can all put our last ornament on the tree.” 

“That is a great idea, Derek!” Melissa cooed. Stiles could see her slowly switching into mom mode with all the chaos in the living room.

Allison took it upon herself to be the holiday photographer and stayed back only coming close to the excitement to get a close up of something particularly exciting.

Stiles’ dad finally joined in when Stiles found himself wrapped in all the Christmas lights, and the tree was still naked 10 minutes later. Apparently, it was really hard to untangle light when you had no elbow room among 10 other people, and all of them trying to unravel them at the same time. 

Then Erica had the great idea to wrap Stiles up instead. 

Stiles stood there helpless while everyone laughed. 

His dad sent everyone away from the tree, unwrapped his son with the help of Derek, then laced the lights around the tree himself. Once plugged in he placed himself in front of the decorations. “We will do one thing at a time.” 

Everyone nodded at the authority figure in the room. He held out a box of tinsel and everyone took a pinch, sprinkling it across the tree. Spirits were high as everyone sang white christmas along with the radio.

Next he held out ornaments that Melissa had already placed on hooks while the kids danced around flinging tinsel everywhere. 

Then candy canes. Half ended up on the tree, the rest in their mouths.

Then came the tree topper. Erica and Lydia proceeded to argue over who got to put it up. Boyd and Jackson nodded at each other then lifted both girls up onto a shoulder so that they could place the star on the tree together. The boys left the girls on their shoulders for an extra minute so that Allison could snap pictures of their triumph.

They all cleaned up the excess decorations and then Allison finally handed the homemade ornaments to John. He was the only one to be trusted.

They had fun pulling out the ornaments and trying to figure out whose was whose. 

Allison’s was a bow and arrow. Chris had their family crest. Stiles dad had a bright sheriff’s badge. Isaac’s had a simple green scarf painted around it’s globe. Lydia had a graduation hat painted on it, the scholar of the group. Jackson, a lacrosse stick. Erica had Catwoman, and Boyd had Captain America. They had all discovered his love for Marvel a few sleepovers ago. Scott had a golden retriever. Melissa had a first aid kit. Derek had a jet black wolf against a full moon. And Stiles had a boy in a red hoodie. He furrowed his brow at it, he didn’t wear his red hoodie THAT often, did he?

“There were a lot of things I could do, but I decided each should represent something we did for the pack.” Allison clarified.

Stiles looked around and everyone’s made sense, maybe not Isaac’s but that was understandable. Isaac was a little distant, just went with whatever everyone else was doing. The only thing he insisted on was his scarves. 

But what about his own?

“What does mine mean?” Stiles said quietly to Allison not wanting to make a big deal of it, he just really wanted to know.

She pinched his cheek, “You’re little red. The boy who runs with wolves. The heart of the pack.”

Stiles couldn’t say anything. It was perfect. It was so freaking sweet. He pulled her into a hug, thanking her.

Once all the ornaments were hung they gathered around the egg nog waiting for Stiles to return from the kitchen. 

“Dinner will be ready shortly!” Stiles announced.

Everyone cheered holding their cups of eggnog up. 

“We will have a real toast at dinner, but I think we all deserve a reward for not breaking anything, or starting any fights during all of that.” Stiles motioned for the tree laughing, “Well aside from the scuffle over the tree star.” 

They proceeded to thank both Derek and him for setting everything up and inviting them. They demanded it become a tradition and they do it every year. 

Stiles pulled Derek back against his chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. They both sipped at their eggnog smiling at their family. 

“Do you smell smoke?” Isaac suddenly asked. 

Stiles eyes popped out of his head. He didn’t put a timer on the rolls. They only needed to go in for a few minutes. He thought he’d be right back to the kitchen. How did he forget?

He ran and sure enough his entire pan of rolls were nothing more than briquettes.

Stiles couldn’t help it. He hunched over, face in his hands, and cried. He tried to wave everyone off behind him. He just needed a minute. 

He worked so hard, and ruined it. Ruined everything with the damn rolls. 

When no one seemed to be moving, Stiles grew frustrated. He felt judged. He felt pity. He felt anger. He threw the pan in the sink and stormed out the back door. 

Derek followed him pulling him into his chest, “It’s okay. We don’t need them, you made so much food, you did more than enough.” Derek kissed his head trying to wave the rest of the pack into the house. Everyone wanting to come to Stiles’ aid. Concerned, stubborn, faces arguing with Derek. 

“I ruined everything. You can’t have Christmas dinner without rolls!” Stiles threw Derek off with a shrug. “Stop trying to make me feel better. The whole house smells like burnt rolls.”

“I’ll go buy some more!” Jackson yelled from inside the house, “I volunteer. I’ll go right now.” 

Stiles rubbed aggressively at his face. “No then I would have to reheat everything, and it would be stupid. Just give me a minute. Thank you, though.”

Everything got really quiet behind Stiles so he turned around to see what new hell had broke loose.

His dad was standing on the porch with another package of brown serve rolls.

Stiles gaped at him, same as the rest of the group. How did he? What did he? What?

“Your mom used to burn the rolls too.” He handed them over to Stiles. “I always have a spare in the car, just in case.” 

Stiles did the only thing he could. He wrapped his dad in a strong grip. Same as they always did when they thought of his mom. He suddenly remembered dinners where his mom cried in the kitchen, smoke everywhere. His dad coming in with new rolls to save the day. How had he forgotten?

Stiles handed the rolls to Derek behind his dad, silently asking him to finish. 

He and his dad stood on the porch for a few minutes remembering his mom. Her cooking. Her jokes. How much she loved Christmas.

The rest of the pack set the table and pulled out all the food, dishing them into the serving bowls. 

Derek stood over the oven determined not to let the second set of rolls burn. Someone would ask him to hand them something and he would shake his head. His eyes were glued to the rolls. Stiles was going to get his damn rolls. 

When Stiles returned one end of the table was left open for him, and the other end already had Derek seated. Stiles looked down, and the rolls were positioned right in front of him. Beautiful. He looked up and met Derek’s eyes who were waiting for approval. “Thank you.” Stiles mouthed across the loud table.

Derek nodded, smiling at his fingers. After they had their little moment, Derek stood up tapping his glass with a fork. Stiles briefly thought about how cool it would have been to use a claw, but his dad was there - so best not. But he was totally going to get Derek to do it later.

“I know we’re all hungry and ready to eat this feast Stiles cooked for us...all week.” 

Everyone applauded looking at Stiles. His dad shoved at his arm, giving him a squeeze. Stiles smiled wide with pride.

“But first I wanted to thank everyone. For everything. For being there for me, when I needed you - even if I didn’t admit it.” Derek smirked at Stiles. “I will continue to always do the same for you all as well.” He looked toward Allison and Chris. “We have all had some hard times this past year. We’ve all lost some, and the holiday’s can be painful.” He looked at Stiles and his dad. “We all wish they could be here too, that feeling will never go away.”

Everyone dropped their heads thinking about their loved ones they had lost, and Derek’s family.

“When something like that happens to you, you think you will never get your family back. Thanksgiving will never be the same. Christmas. Look around. There are some people at this table I am sure you never thought you would be in the same room with, let alone Christmas dinner.”

Everyone laughed, pointing at their nemesis. 

Scott and Derek.

Jackson and Stiles.

Argent and the wolves.

Fingers flew everywhere and it became a war of who hated the most people in high school. Then Stiles looked at his dad who was shrugging not pointing at anyone. “I didn’t even know half these people a year ago.” 

Derek finished his toast, “I want to thank you all for allowing me to be a part of your new family. Merry Christmas.” 

Glasses clink and Derek sat down, everyone oohing and aweing over how adorable he was. 

Stiles stood up tapping his glass. “I’ve never done this but I need to add something.” He looked at Derek. “You act like we took pity on you or something, cut that out. You are the REASON we are all together. You have the biggest and most kind heart that any of us have s-- you’re a cinnamon roll. An actual Cinnamon roll.” 

Derek shook his head denying it, but blushing all the same. 

Stiles pursed his lips, “You’re not? Okay. Sure.” He points around the house. “All I did was cook and come up with the idea. You decorated, cut down the perfect tree, hung stockings for 12 freaking people, rebuilt this entire house! Derek. We love you. We are all here because of you. You are the best thing that happened to us.” 

There were encouragements bouncing around the table confirming Stiles’ declaration. Scott even clapping Derek on the back. 

“All in favor of Derek cutting the turkey?” Stiles asked.

A chorus of approval erupted and Derek stood to do the honors. 

The food was distributed, jokes were being made, fond memories of Christmas past, food stealers, a drink was even spilled at some point. 

Stiles doesn’t pay it much mind. He watched Derek across the table radiate joy. 

Toward the end of the meal when everyone was leaning back in their chairs, dishes bare, Boyd stood up.

“Ey, yo! Time for toasts has passed, man!” Scott called from the end of the table.

“Good thing this isn’t a toast then.” Boyd turned to Erica, then dropped to a knee beside her. “Erica.”

“Shut the fuck up!” She yelled at him.

Everyone laughed.

Stiles was clapping his dad on the shoulder, unable to contain his excitement. Perfect. 

“We’ve known each other a long time. This past year was one of the hardest I hope I will ever face, and as much as I wish you hadn’t had to go through it too, I selfishly- wouldn’t have it any other way. I couldn’t have survived without you by my side.” 

Erica started to cry.

“Will you please, marry me?” He asked with a shy smile. 

“SAY YES!” Isaac shouted from across the table. “YES!”

Stiles laughed, Isaac loved his pack almost more than Derek did. Probably more. Definitely more.

“Yes, of course.” She laughed and they kissed. Then she turned to the table, “I thought he was going to tell you guys something else, so I guess I will.” She turned to Derek. “Mind adding one more place setting to the Christmas table next year?”

Silence. 

Derek’s eyes lit up brighter than the fucking christmas tree. “You’re kidding? Really?” 

Erica nodded, patting her tummy.

Derek pushed his chair back, rushed over, and lifted her in the air smiling from ear to ear. 

It was like blinding sunlight. It could blind you if you starred, but no one could look away. 

Not only had Derek got his family back, but it was growing.

\---

Melissa volunteered to clear the table and wash the dishes, insisting that everyone go have a glass of eggnog and sit by the fire. No one argued with her either, each and every one of them rolled out of their seats and made way for the living room.

Stiles’ dad volunteered to help though, lord knew she needed it. It was a big ass family to clean up after.

Everyone found their spots, cuddling up to their loved ones. Lydia started a new playlist, and Stiles claimed the big arm chair by the fire. Derek poked at the fire adding wood where it was needed. 

Scott started singing, “Baby it’s cold outside!” along with the radio. When no one would sing the counterpart he filled in the gaps for himself.

Stiles felt bad for him and sang along for a few measures, Scott fell back in laughter with the suggestive eyebrows Stiles was sporting.

When Derek walked by to find a seat, Stiles grabbed him by his back pocket, and dropped him right into his lap, planting a wet kiss to his cheek. “Where do you think your going?”

Derek tried to fight him, and stand back up, but Stiles shoved himself back in the chair, spreading his legs for Derek to sit comfortably. Once Derek’s butt was on the actual chair he settled down a little. 

Stiles looped his legs over Derek’s thighs, and his arms over his chest so he could pull him against his own chest. Derek was Stiles own personal blanket until present time. Then Stiles would have to get up so he could decimate all the wrapping paper.

Derek rotated his body just a tad bit so that Stiles chin nested just over his shoulder. They were comfortable. They were perfect.

They sat like this for awhile, listening to their friends, joke, sing, and reminisce. Next thing he knew he was asleep in the crook of Derek’s neck. 

A little later Isaac spoke up, “Not that I want to cut nap time short, but we should open presents soon. John has to be back at the station in an hour.” 

Chris looked toward the kitchen, “They have been in there a while, haven’t they?”

Isaac hopped up and made his way to the kitchen. He came back quickly with his hands in the air and a scandalous look on his face. “It is really great coincidence that this song is playing right now.”

Stiles was awake by now, he listened to the song. ‘-kissing Santa Claus. Underneath the mistletoe-” Stiles shoved Derek out of his lap and ran for the kitchen.

His dad and Scott's mom were kissing over the sink. 

“Finally!” Stiles threw a fist in the air that was shortly joined by Scott’s. 

Their parents turned and both of them blushed. Stiles’ dad tried to cough it off, and Melissa dried the last dish she had in her hand.

“You go, mom!” Scott added.

She shook her head and swiped the dish towel at him. “Oh quit it. Get back in there. Start setting out the presents, or something.” 

They giggled all the way back into the living room. “I always knew we were meant to be brothers.” Stiles laughed squeezing his best friend's shoulder.

\---

Scott started to panic because he couldn’t find his gifts he had brought, under the tree. 

“Relax, honey. I rewrapped them with actual wrapping paper, not newspaper.” Melissa said pulling hers and Scott's out.

The group decided to do one person’s gifts at a time incase there was a theme to their presents. 

Melissa and Scott went first. 

Scott got everyone Triskele key chains with their names engraved on each of them. It was his way of showing Derek that he was officially claiming his pack, and everyone in it. Including his Alpha. 

Melissa gave everyone first aid kits. “I am just tired of always bandaging you idiots up!”

“Mom, where did you get all of this?” Scott asked picking through his extensive kit.

Melissa zipped her lips in secrecy.

Jackson handed out gift cards. They weren’t even wrapped, no actual Christmas cards, just handed the plastic out. Stiles did note though that all of them were personalized in a way. They were all to specific stores that each of the pack enjoyed whole heartedly. Stiles shot heart eyes at Jackson who shrugged and returned to his seat.

Lydia went next. “These are from Deaton and I.” When they all begin opening their boxes Lydia didn’t elaborate so they all read the note inside. 

‘John still doesn’t know so read this to yourself. He just has a regular tablet. Deaton and I have been working on this for the last 6 months. These tablets cannot access the internet, so don’t try. They are encrypted and require a very specific pass code which I have written on the inside of each of your lids backwards. Once you unlock your tablets, you will find a library of dozens of books that Deaton and I have translated, and documented. If something ever happens to your tablet, Deaton has the master. If we need to add more books you can just go see him and he will upload it for you. We think this could be of great use to all of us.’

One by one they all look up and thank Lydia. Stiles looked up and caught Derek already plugging his into the wall. Goof.

Allison and Chris hand out small jewelry boxes, and larger ones to Derek, John, and Melissa. Inside the smaller boxes are rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings that are all tailored to the giftee. They all sport bullets or arrow heads with a Triskele on one side, and the Argent crest on the other. The larger boxes contain a small gps tracking device along with their own pendants. 

“So we can keep track of our families.” Chris motioned to Derek, Melissa, and John. who all nod in approval. Stiles immediately threw his necklace over his head and pointed a very wide grin at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes, but put his on as well.

Erica and Boyd gave everyone ice skating certificates. “Sorry, it was the best we could do-”

Scott cut her off. “This is awesome! It says they are all for the same night! We can have a skate party!” 

Boyd smiled watching the others read the fine print. 

Isaac bought everyone board games. Again, all tailored to everyone’s interest. They all agree to a game night on New Years.

Stiles’ dad handed out small cards. “It pains me to say this, but I see far too many of you behind bars far too often. You can use this - within reason!” He pointed to Stiles and Scott quickly. When everyone got a look at the card, they erupted into a roar of laughter. 

Get Out of Jail Free cards. Like actual cards from Monopoly with their names printed on the back. 

Then all that was left were Stiles’ and Derek’s gifts. More accurately - Derek’s gifts that also list Stiles as the giver. 

Their gifts don’t really have a theme like everyone else’s did. They open sweaters, cologne, mufflers for bikes, keychains. Little things that are specific to each person’s needs. Derek explained there was more later but they weren’t ready yet. 

Stiles smiled at Derek knowing what he had in store for them. 

They had envelopes coming to them with a key to the house and extravagant gifts hidden within. Erica and Boyd were getting gift cards for numerous stores to furnish their new apartment. Isaac had an all expense paid, open ended trip to visit his grandmother across the country. Melissa had a week’s spa vacation in Bali. Chris had a Pack Territory map, to symbolize that Derek trusted him not only with his pack, but his entire kind. Lydia had a promise that Derek would pay for any and all trips to college campuses that she wanted to check out, and an invitation to go on a mission trip with his old professor from college in New York. It was a big deal, and you had to have connections to be invited. Scott had certificates to different auto shops to fix up his bike. It went on and on. 

Derek wanted to give them individually, so that there wasn’t a chance of them seeing each other’s and thinking theirs was better or worse than the other’s. By themselves, each was perfect. Also, he didn’t want the parent’s to think Derek was buying them, especially Stiles’ dad who didn’t truly understand the depth of their connection. Pack wasn’t something he was ready to understand. 

Stiles knew they would have to tell him at some point, but that point was not today.

They all cleaned up the mountains of wrapping paper, went through their stocking’s, loaded their loot into their respective vehicles and sent Stiles’ dad on his way to the Sheriff's station so that his deputies could spend Christmas night with their families. Melissa went ahead and left too for a late shift at the hospital. Chris excused himself as well allowing the pack to enjoy the rest of the night on their own.

\---

Stiles found Derek in the backyard getting a fire started. Stiles looked around admiring how beautiful Derek looked against a white Christmas backdrop, a fire, and his stupid Chewbacca sweater. Stiles heart melted for the hundredth time that day.

He stood back on the porch for awhile just enjoying the moment of silence, and the beauty of what their lives were. 

Everyone was happy.

No one was in danger.

And Stiles had Derek.

Everything was perfect.

“I can hear you singing back there!” Derek called over his shoulder poking at the fire. 

Stiles looked around, “I’m not singing.” Had all the happy times fried Derek’s brain?

Derek rolled his eyes over his shoulder. “No, your emotions are though.”

Stiles understood. Derek could smell how happy he was. Stiles made his way across the yard and hopped on his boyfriend’s back. He was allowed to do that now. “I’m sure if I could ‘hear’ your emotions I would hear an entire musical!”

Derek didn’t disagree, he just pulled one of Stiles’ hands from around his neck and kissed the back of his hand. “Thank you.”

“When are you going to stop that? We all wanted to be here, okay?” Stiles huffed reaching annoyance.

Derek dropped Stiles off his back and brought him around to face him. “No, I’m thanking you specifically. For loving me. For helping me love myself. For everything.”

They had already had this conversation. It was like Derek legitimately thought he was damaged goods, so he thought he had to constantly thank people for every nice thing they did. 

Stiles smiled, “Thank you for wearing this sweater!” He pulled at Chewbacca, bringing Derek flush against him. “Can’t wait to take it off of you...with my teeth.” Stiles flashed his canines.

Derek growled and latched onto Stiles’ bottom lip. 

Just as Stiles was getting into it pretty good, they were hit by a giant snowball. They turned and the pack was clustered together, snowballs in all of their hands poised for the attack. 

“Oh no. Run!” Derek whispered, pushing Stiles toward the tree line.

Stiles laughed, “I’m not running! I’m the snowball champion!” He gathered his own snowball as he was bombarded. He quickly realized he needed to find cover. He was far too outnumbered. He needed a plan of attack. When he turned around to follow Derek, Derek was nowhere to be seen. 

Damn.

Stiles ran as fast as he could, continuing to be bombarded with snowballs. He ended up on the ground, surrounded, and his pack demanded he beg for mercy. He refused. 

“I’m the snowball champion! I will never give up!” Stiles declared as another ball hit him in the mouth. 

Suddenly, he heard more snowballs landing hits, but he didn’t feel them. He looked around at his packs confused faces, one by one flinching on impact. Stiles looked through their legs and saw Derek wielding a homemade snowball launcher. He scooped it into the snow and then flung it toward his target, releasing a perfectly smooth, packed, snowball.

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam, bam. Bambambambam. Bam!

All hit.

The pack retreated to the trees and Derek ran for Stiles helping him dust off the piles of snow that had collected on top of him. 

“Thanks buddy!” Stiles laughed, climbing back onto Derek’s back as they took off into the trees. “I am STILL the champion! Especially with the ALPHA on my side!” Stiles called forward. 

Derek shook his head, making way for his first target. He found Scott behind a tree and pelted him quick before running away. 

Next was Isaac who dropped to his knees laughing. “Okay, okay! Mercy!” 

Derek smirked tilting his head to join their side. Isaac did quickly balling up a snowball for the next target.

They heard Lydia call from ahead. “If you hit me with one more snowball, Hale. I will end you!”

Isaac raised a brow and ran ahead. 

Stiles watched Isaac stop and launch his amo. Lydia walked slowly out from behind the tree dusting herself off. 

Isaac laughed, “You did say Hale. I’m not a Hale!” 

Lydia laughed, “You are so on my list!” They then began a small game of chase. 

Scott whispered from beside Stiles, “If Lydia is there, where is Jackson?”

As if on queue, a ball came flying from behind them Derek ducked efffectivley saving both himself and the monkey on his back. Scott however took it right to the face.

Scott pouted making his way to his new team leader.

In quick succession Derek hit both Jackson and Scott, landing them right back on his team. 

Their team had quickly turned into a team of six. Only three more to go. 

They split up into teams and went in from two sides to add Erica and Boyd to their ranks. 

Erica was in the tree above them preparing for a spring attack.

Boyd was at the bottom of a tree with a pile of readied snowballs in front of him for the attack. He got a few hits in before Jackson tackled him to the ground planting one right in his face. 

Scott quickly tagged both Derek and Isaac, effectively adding them back to their rightful team. 

Erica and Allison were the only two left. Erica dropped down to get Jackson but Scott pegged her before she landed. 

Now they just had to find Allison. 

They hunted for a good ten minutes with no sign of their archer. Finally Stiles spotted footprints leading back to the house. They followed them until they found her crouched down looking in some bushes. 

Stiles hopped off Derek’s back, and held up a hand to Scott halting his readied snowball. “I think she found something!” Stiles secretly hoped she found some baby bunnies or something. He walked up behind her, “What is it?” 

She whirled around on him and hit him right in the chest with a snowball.

She stood up brushing the snow off her sweater, “Guess I’m the new champion, huh?” 

Stiles still hadn’t recovered, he just stood there gawking at her. “Oh it is soooooo on!” He ran at her knocking her to the ground and began tickling her. Eventually, she surrendered and they fell backwards into the snow giggling up at their pack standing around them shaking their heads. 

Derek made his way over, “Come on, let’s get you guys inside and warmed up. You’re only human after all.” 

They agreed suddenly realizing the numbness in their appendages, and followed their pack inside.

\---

They all gathered around the fire after drying off and changing into warm clothes that weren’t soaked through with melting snow. Isaac announced that it wouldn’t be Christmas if they didn’t watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ so they were now all curled up watching the movie.

Scott, Allison, and Isaac were piled on the couch. Scott was in the back with Allison leaning between his legs, and Isaac was laying over her hip while she scratched his scalp. 

Jackson was lying on the floor half asleep with Lydia resting her head on his stomach while she browsed her tablet. 

Stiles was laying long ways, legs hanging off the side of the chair with Derek holding him against his chest.

They had all just poured themselves a new cup of eggnog. Stiles admired his pack then took a sip. “Okay.” He exclaimed.

Everyone lazily turned their heads toward him.

“Is it just me or does this shit keep getting stronger. Like where is the egg in this nog?” He held up his cup. “I know how much I put in here, I followed my dad’s recipe to the tee.” After dinner he thought it just tasted stronger because it was going against all the food he had just ate or something.

Scott raised his hand, “Uhmm. I added a bottle after we ate. I couldn’t taste the alcohol, I thought you forgot, man!”

Stiles gave him a very disapproving look. His best friend should have had better faith in him.

Jackson started laughing, “I added another after the snowball fight. I had had a couple cups and didn’t feel a thing.” 

Isaac started laughing along with Derek below Stiles. “We’re werewolves guys. We can’t get drunk.”

Scott and Jackson looked at each other like they had just been told there wasn’t a Santa Claus.

Derek laughed harder causing Stiles to spill his eggnog all over his pants and Derek’s. They excused themselves to clean up. 

Once in their room, Stiles closed the door, soundproof walls were about to be put to the test. Stiles peeled off his pants then started wiggling his hips at Derek across the room, in a sort of sexy, sort of confusing way. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile appearing across his lips. “Is it time for that other present you wanted to give me?”

Stiles shook his head peeling off his shirt. “No that is for later. This is because I’m in the mood for some Alpha lovin’.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“We have guests, Stiles.” Derek argued weakly. 

Stiles ran his fingers along Derek’s pants line. “I’ll be really quick I promise.” He took Derek’s hand to brush it across his heat. “Look, I’m already hard and everything.”

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. He picked Stiles up and threw him on the bed straddling him. 

Stiles giggled, “Yes, that’s what I’m talking about. I have been watching you walk around all day, with your happy papa wolf face on, wearing that stupid sweater, and I have been counting down the minutes until I could get you alone.” 

Derek pinned Stiles hands above his head, and started trailing his mouth down Stiles’ sternum. He sucked hard marks into the softer parts of his skin. 

Stiles moaned, arching with each bite. “You know I love foreplay, babe, but as you mentio-” he moaned out with Derek’s mouth working at his V.. “As you mentioned, we have guests.” Stiles pulled against the grip on his wrists. “We gotta speed this up.”

Derek had discovered a few months back that Stiles liked it a little rough. Harder hickeys. Lip biting. Hair pulling. Hand pinning. Being thrown around. He liked it best though when Derek was worshiping him. He liked being at the mercy of his Alpha. Derek took advantage of this quite often, but Stiles had a point.

Derek worked Stiles underwear off, then looked up at Stiles with a silent question.

“Oh, me! Definitely me this time. Please. I need you, right the fuck now,” Stiles keened above him.

A few months back, Stiles had finally decided that he needed to know what drove Derek up the wall with bottoming. Derek had literally bottomed every time for the first three months. There wasn’t any question, and Stiles didn’t argue because he was scared, okay? But then each time Derek would call out in bliss, turn all kinds of reds and pinks. Beg. He would lose himself in it. Stiles finally decided he needed to know what all the fuss was about. 

Man, oh man. Was he in for a surprise. After the initial burn, Derek found his spot. That spot that Stiles had found in Derek. The good spot. Stiles saw stars. He lost his mind. That was about the time Stiles found out he liked to be dominated. He loved when Derek would pin his arms above his head, because then all he could do was lay there and hope Derek would get him off. 

Derek never disappointed. Derek was all about Stiles release. He loved the desperation in Derek’s mouth when he would suck marks into his skin while pounding into him. He loved when Derek would pull him by the hair so that he could reach his mouth and claim him. He loved all of it. 

It was a good month before Derek got to bottom again. Stiles was being a little selfish, okay? But then Stiles had a dream about when Derek had been hurt. When he had shown up with claw marks across his back in his room. Stiles couldn’t sleep until Derek was taken care of. 

It started out as innocent kissing, but then it grew, and tensions were high. Derek looked worried and confused, not understanding what had his mate so upset. Stiles explained, and Derek reassured him that he was okay, and right there. He wasn’t going anywhere. He told Stiles that all he needed was right there with him. 

That night Stiles’ reminded him just how much he meant to him. With every kiss, touch or caress, Stiles made a promise to always put Derek first. To take care of every boo-boo. To listen when no one else would. To always be in his corner. He took Derek apart piece by piece. Then put him right back together as promised.

Stiles liked being dominated, but he loved taking care of his man more. 

Now each time was a coin toss as to who topped. Sometimes it was literally a coin toss because they couldn’t agree. They knew that they could always flip halfway through, but a) Stiles was worried he wouldn’t last, or b) he would refuse wanting to finish the way he started because he was in the heat of the moment. 

Derek effectively worked Stiles open. It was second nature at this point for both of them. They could open each other up in a minute flat. Stiles timed them for fun one time. This was a quickie so they took advantage of that little skill.

Derek went to pull his sweater off.

“No, keep it on.” Stiles smirked, gripping the sweater above him.

Derek turned his lips down and did as he was told. He slowly pushed into Stiles.

Stiles put his hand between them rubbing himself through the initial shock of it. Sometimes, just the stretch of Derek entering him was enough to make him blow his load. He needed to reel himself back in. 

Derek pulled Stiles up against his chest, thrusting up into him, now with a harder rhythm. 

Stiles latched onto his favorite shoulder and cried out in bliss. Derek growled below him speeding up. 

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles called, locating Derek’s lips.

Derek laid him flat on his back latching onto his shoulder, “Mhmm, so fucking good.” 

They went on for a few minutes, praising each other, petting, kissing, loving. 

Finally, when Derek’s hips started to lose their rhythm, he put his hand between them and rubbed Stiles off in desperation. Wanting them to come at the same time. 

When Stiles felt Derek blow inside him, he immediately lost it and followed suit.

Derek peppered him with kisses as they came down. Stiles rubbed circles into Derek’s shoulders, squeezing his ass to make sure he didn’t pull out yet. 

Soon they fell asleep.

So much for a quickie.

\--- 

Later that night when they made their way downstairs, the movie was over and the rest of the pack was sleeping where they had left them. 

Stiles cleaned up the kitchen and put the house away while Derek woke the others finally giving them their envelopes as they left. Isaac stayed in his room of course and passed out before Derek could say goodnight. 

Derek sat across from Stiles at the bar eating one of the last remaining cookies.

“Say it. You know you want to.” Stiles teased, eating a bite of turkey.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Derek said eyeing the cookie in his hand, corner of his lip curled up. 

Stiles looked around the kitchen at all the EMPTY dishes. 

“Fine. You didn’t make too much food.” Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles mimed a bow, “Of course I didn’t.” He sat back down. “I know my pack.” 

Derek smiled across the counter at Stiles. A full smile. The smile with his bunny teeth. The smile where is nose crinkled up a little, and his eyes glittered. 

Stiles couldn’t do anything but return an equally bright smile.

“I’m sure your pack would love to do this every year.” Derek tilted his head, turning pink. 

“And our pack will.” Stiles confirmed.

Stiles looked at the clock. Fifteen till midnight. They had an appointment to make. 

“Mmm!” Stiles threw his turkey down jumping up and grabbing Derek by the wrist. “We have to go!” 

Derek followed, “Go where? It’s almost midnight.”

“You’ll see!” Stiles yelled dragging Derek up the stairs.

Stiles lit candles all over the room. He opened the bedroom window, and turned off the light. After spreading the comforter he waved Derek over. 

“Is this my other present you have been saving all day?” Derek sat where he was told.

Stiles shook his head sitting cross legged in front of him. Stiles had been traveling more and more for the past few months. His most common destination though was Derek’s old house. Sometimes his mom was there, other times she wasn’t. He learned that she had to be looking for him too. Like how when Derek was near death she sought him out to help save her son. Now she just kept a close eye on them. 

After talking to her a few times about the progress Derek was making, and how Stiles knew he was so close to shifting, she said that she had an idea. 

The biggest thing Derek held onto was that he felt like his family would never forgive him. That he didn’t deserve to live. If Derek could see his mom, maybe he would be able to forgive himself and finally shift full wolf.

Stiles held his hands out to Derek. Derek, who was looking at him like he was crazy, but trusted him regardless.

“Derek. I need you to focus and clear your mind like we have been doing for the past few months. You have gotten really good at it. Do you think you can do that right now?” 

Derek nodded and closed his eyes. 

Stiles opened his eyes and he was standing in the driveway of the old Hale house. He looked around and Derek wasn’t there. He focussed his attention on Derek. Calling for him. A few minutes later, Derek was standing next to him. 

Derek looked around confused, more confused that Stiles was there. They never traveled together. Stiles wasn’t even sure if Derek had ever traveled or only meditated.

“Come on they’re waiting for you.” Stiles smiled, grabbing Derek’s hand.

Derek squinted his eyes in a question, but followed. They made it to the door and Stiles knocked. The door opened to the woman Stiles had come to know.

“Mom?” Derek asked beside him in a broken, child-like voice. 

“Derek, my baby boy.” She pulled him into a hug, and Stiles watched the both of them cry. 

He stood back allowing them all the time in the world. 

When they finally made their way inside Stiles and Talia watched Derek’s face as he realized Stiles had brought him to more than just his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sad it's over? I'm sad it's over. :'( 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented, kudo'd, bookmarked, subscribed - everything! As I said once before, each one added a butterfly to my field of rainbows :)
> 
> If you didn't listen to the songs at the beginning of the chapter, here they are again. If you didn't listen to each of them for the story, please look up the album Ever After by Marianas Trench and do so. Tis' very good.  
> [Toy Soldiers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkcAlhb6vI)  
> [Beside You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inIOgRBBTBE)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
